Pokémon: Los Viajes Por Tiquicia
by kyonides
Summary: Actualizado: 16.10.2007 Aventuras Taurinas de Ash, Brock, Misty y Togepi en una famosa plaza de toros durante sus vacaciones en Tiquicia Redondel de Zapote. Ash inicia luego sus nuevas aventuras en la Liga Tica. Reta al primer Líder de Gimnasio...
1. Líos en el Redondel

**Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia  
Líos en el Redondel**  
por Kyonides

Encontramos hoy a nuestros amigos, como siempre lo hacemos, mientras se dan un tiempo para dedicarlo exclusivamente a su esparcimiento. Tal parece que nuestro héroe de Pueblo Paleta ya no aprovechó las horas que le restan de la tarde para entrenar con sus Pokemon, y eso que tanta falta le hace. Prefirió sentarse en las graderías de sol y ejercitar su boca y su esófago luego de pedir a gritos los refrescos y sus donas de puro arroz.

—¡Qué alegría poder ver de nuevo unas corridas en Zapote! Desde que estuve en la Zona de Safari no he podido sentir esa emoción que me embarga al tener que correr a toda marcha.(Hmmm. ¡Qué delicioso es esto!) Además me alegra que no hayan podido encontrar más excusas para mantenerlo cerrado.

—De veras que sí. Fue muy bueno tener de amiga a una oficial de policía en la entrada del redondel.

—¡Qué si lo es! Ella es la más buena y bella Oficial Jenny que me haya topado hasta ahora. Tiene la gracia de la Jenny de Ciudad Azulona y la firmeza y determinación de la de Ciudad Neón. No sé si ustedes lo notaron, pero esta Jenny es la que vestía la falda más ceñida de todas.

—No es posible, ni siquiera la ha vuelto a ver y ya está delirando… Debimos quedarnos afuera. Yo y mi bocota… Estoy segura de que este no es un espectáculo apto para mi dulce Togepi.

—¡Chuki-chuuuuki!

—Solo escóndelo en tu bolso como lo hiciste antes de ingresar. Solo espero que no te lo roben y crean que se encontraron con un huevo de avestruz listo para cocer, je, je, je, je, je.

—¡Ash¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel¡Heriste a Togepi en lo más íntimo de su joven corazoncito¡Él exige que te disculpes de inmediato!

Misty acerca a su Togepi hasta colocarlo a varios centrímetros de la cara de Ketchum.

—Y yo que creía que tendría una yema en el centro…

—Guarda silencio, Ash. Mi consejo es que no la busques o te quedarás sin cena…

—¡Tú también, Brock¡No puedo creer que estoy rodeada de unos mocosos tontos e insensibles! Uy, no llores Togepi, por favor. Recuerda que yo nunca he querido el mal para ti.

—No, Misty. Discúlpanos, es que yo quise corregir a Ash, pero no supe hallar las palabras más apropiadas. Nos conoces muy bien, sabes que ninguno quiere freír a tu Togepi. ¿No es verdad, Ash¿Ash?

—Miren abajo, ya salió el primer Tauros. Tengo que tomarme esto rápido. ¡No puedo perdérmelo!

—¡Ash!—dijeron Misty y Brock en coro.

—¿Pero qué les pasa¿Acaso a ustedes no les llama la atención ver cómo ese intrépido Tauros corre furioso, levantando esa gran polvareda?

—No puede ser que seas tan desconsiderado… ¡Eres un bruto, un canalla! Ya ni Psyduck puede competir contigo. ¡Uyyy! No lo soporto más, me voy al tocador. No nos esperen.

—Me imagino que no querrá salir de ahí por lo que resta de las corridas…

—Tranquilo, Brock. No va a tardarse mucho ahí dentro. Lo más seguro es que todas las mujeres de ahí se espanten al ver la sombra de ese horripilante huevo de las nieves. Será justo como cuando estuvimos en el barc…

—¡Te escuché, Ash!

Bajo el control de la ira, Misty le arrebató una lata de cerveza a un espectador. El lanzamiento fue espectacular, esa lata viajó a la velocidad del sonido mientras describía la forma de un arcoiris. Lamentablemente al otro extremo no se hallaba una olla repleta de oro sino la cabezota de Ash, que retumbó cual gong.  
Cuando Ash logró mantenerse sentado sin volver a caer de espaldas, un hombre de tosco aspecto se encontraba muy cerca y no tenía intenciones de retirarse luego de un apretón de manos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

—"¿Quién de ustedes me pagará por desperdiciar mi lata de cerveza? Pero que huele ahí… Es birra, es MI birra… Con que tú eres ese chico imbécil que se peleó con su noviecita hace solo un momento." Ese furioso hombre lo agarró de la camisa y lo levantó medio metro. "En este momento me vas a entregar esa plata, son mil quinientos más otros mil quinientos que servirán para que no desee manchar las gradas con tus sesos."

Brock sudaba frío al ver semejante determinación y de inmediato empezó a voltear a ver a todos lados. El tiempo escaseaba y todavía no veía señal alguna de que por ahí anduviera su gran amor. De pronto su corazón de melón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte y sus ojos por fin cobraron una forma definida… Eso solo una persona podía provocarlo y no era el bravucón de al lado. Asomándose por la ventana de la enfermería, estaba la dulce y delicada enfermera Joy echando un vistazo para confirmar la presunta presencia de un pokemon herido. Brock bajó hasta la baranda protectora como el rayo y empezó a agitar sus brazos en señal de peligro. De algún modo Joy lo divisó y al momento comprendió que necesitaban, urgentemente, la ayuda de alguien, quizá de la policía. Cerró la ventana corrediza y corrió a un pasillo interno donde vio que estaba sentado un Growlithe de la Policía Canina.

—Hola, lindo y tierno Growlithe. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito que me lleves donde esté la Oficial Jenny. Es muy urgente.  
—¡Growlithe!  
—Entonces partamos ya...

Entretanto Ash no descartaba aún la pérdida de unos cuantos dientes ni el ganarse unos tremendos moretones. Brock se desanimaba y volvía a cerrar los estrechos ojos al creer que ella, esa Joy, no había sido capaz de entenderle entre todos los gritos de la muchedumbre. Se deprimió un poco más, pero aún así optó por ayudar a su amigo. Para estar completamente seguro de que lograría apartar al hombre gordo, buscó en sus bolsillos a algún pokemon para soltarlo. En el derecho sintió una Pokebola...

—¡Ve, Geodude¡Ayuda pronto a Ash que te necesita!  
—Disculpa, joven. ¿A quién llamaste? Bueno, no importa... Uyyy, vieras cómo me encanta esa pokebola. Es la Premier¿verdad?  
—Sí, es Premier…  
—¡Qué bien¡Cómo me hace falta una así! Pero si lo pienso mejor, creo que una Pokebola Ultra es lo que mi Eevee se merece. En cuanto la obtenga la decoraré y se verá de lo más bonita… Le pondré pétalos y se verá tan bella como una rosa.

Brock estaba apenado, ya que había olvidado que no había traído a ningún pokemon de piedra o de otra clase. El único Pokemon que los acompañaba era Togepi y esa pokebola vacía era un regalo para Max, a quien visitarían más tarde. Y lo peor fue que la misma Pokebola lo dejó en segundo plano, pues la joven que preguntó por ella ni siquiera había puesto un ojo en él. "Vaya amigo y galán tan servicial. Solo yo podía obtener resultados tan buenos... ", pensaba él.  
Finalmente comprendió que tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio con sus propias manos o nadie más lo haría. De otra manera Ash pasaría a ser otra momia hospitalizada más en una hacinada clínica y él no quería cargar en su conciencia con su muerte en ese preciso momento o en un incendio hospitalario. Estaba a poco menos de dos metros de ellos y ya sostenía sus brazos en el aire con toda la intención de liberar a su compañero.

—No te preocupes, Brock, el grande te librará de...

—¡Cuidado¡Maldito engreído¿No ve que mi preciosura está frente a usted? Acércate, mi adorabilísima Vulpix Ivy. No vaya hacer el caso que te pisoteen tus finas patitas a las que acaban de hacerles pedicure.

—No, por favor señora, no continúe mencionando ese nombre...

—Mire, jovencito insolente, es culpa suya que yo deba estar tan pendiente de mi Ivy, esta pobre indefensa. ¡Qué no se le olvide su nombre! Es IVY. Sepa que se le debe mucho respeto a la campeona Ivy, le ganó a muchos pokeperros en el campeonato anterior.

Sentado en las gradas amarillas de evacuación, Brock se quedó inmóvil, inmerso en una aura oscura, cuyo origen era totalmente inexplicable. Nunca se llegó a cuestionar cómo un pokemon tipo zorro pudo participar en tal concurso. Mientras tanto, el pequeño Ketchum solo comenzaba a mudar su piel al mostrar los diversos colores de un Kecleon. Poco le faltaba para estirar la lengua.

Dentro del baño de mujeres se desarrollaba un evento muy distinto. Misty seguía pensando en las idioteces que su amigo Ash, el muy amable y considerado, le había dirigido a su pokemon y a ella. Se la pasaba enfureciéndose y lanzándose agua a la cara para contrarrestar eso, pero no surtía ningún efecto positivo. De pronto su rutina fue interrumpida por un par de muchachas un poco excéntricas, que al oír de rebote lo que le pasaba, decidieron tener una conversación algo íntima con la chica de Ciudad Celeste.

—Nos sabrás disculpar, pero meramente por el eco alcanzamos a escuchar una pequeña porción de lo que trata tu problema...

—Y creemos que debíamos enterarnos mejor del asunto para ayudarte a lidiar con este mal, y quién sabe, tal vez seamos todos capaces de solucionarlo. ¿No te parece genial esta ideota?

—Ya verás que mi amiga y yo no somos idiotas...

"No, claro que no..." decía la de cabello tan largo como una flama al momento de pellizcar a su contertulia.

—Oigan chichas, yo estoy BIEN. No creo haberles pedido ayuda y debe ser porque no pensaba hacerlo. Esto no les incumbe. Además YO puedo sola.

—Ay, sí, chiquita. Puedes seguir chapoteando por más horas sin que tengamos que darte una mano.

—¡No estoy chapoteando!

—Sí, lo sabemos, tratas de refrescarte, mi niña, pero ese calor no proviene del sol.

—Al menos que alguien sea tu _sol_...

—El suspiro que se te escapa mientras duermes...

—¿Será que tienes novio?

—¡No! No lo tengo. ¿Por qué siempre dice todo mundo que tengo uno? O si no, inventan que unos simples amigos somos pareja.

—¿Ah no¿Estás segura, segura?

—De fijo que no.

—Uy¡qué alegría nos da por ti! No sabes lo afortunada que eres.

—Capaz que lo de ellos es algo como lo que cantaban por ahí... Me refiero a algo como un "te amo... aunque no es tan fácil de decir", dijo la muchacha haciendo un leve quiebre en el tono de su voz.

—Ay no, de Ash no lo creo...

—¿Ash¿Es así como se llama ese bobo?

—¿Disculpe?

—Ay, ese tontíto que aún no es capaz de decírtelo...

—Bueno, sé que sí es algo bruto... Pero yo...

—Ahí lo tienes, sabes cómo es y sigues sintiendo lo mismo...

—¡Chuki, chuuu!

—¿Qué pasó ahí¿Estás bien mi pequeñito?

—No, no, tranquila. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba este diablillo?

—Bueno, él es un Togepi.

—Oh, que adoraaable... Recuerdo que hace tiempo estuvo uno a mi cargo. ¡Qué condenados traviesos! Es más, lo que ocurrió ahorita fue que me pareció verlo mientras hacía unos movimientos rápidos. Los hizo con sus manitas y al notar que lo observaban, se acongojó, el pobrecito...

—¿De veras? Han de ser los primeros que admiten haber visto eso... ¡Qué contenta estoy con él!

—Nos llena de felicidad que te sientas así.

—¡Vámonos, Togepi! Es hora de volver donde están nuestros amigos. A ustedes les agradezco que intentaran darme una mano... Tal vez sea que yo no lo he intentado todo.

—De nada, mi niña.

—Dime algo¿ya se fue?

—Sí y parece que va por ahí un poco más confiada.

—Pues qué madre, yo sí lo intenté todo y fracasé. ¡No puede ser¡Bwaaaah!

—Ya cállate, sniff, ni que nos importara tanto esa mocosa. Podemos aspirar a obtener cosas mejores en esta vida.

—Hola, Oficial Jenny. ¡Qué feliz se siente mi corazón al ver que ha llegado hasta aquí¡Cómo necesitábamos mi amigo y yo que viniera! Por favor, llévese preso a este hombre que es un montado por atacarlo a él. Y no olvide arrestarme a mí por amarla tanto desde lo más ínti...

—¡Silencio! Señor, usted queda bajo arresto por perturbar la paz y agredir a un menor de edad con limitaciones en su capacidad mental. ¡Llévenselo, muchachos!

—¡Growlithe!

—Bueno, no sé si eso es serio, pero esperaría que no me impida realizar mi sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon, je, je, je, je, je.

—Oficial, permítame demostrarle de manera rotunda mi agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos ha brindado. Espero que acepte mi invitación para ir a comer unos churros, unas empanaditas o un arrocito cantonés y conversar hasta que inicien los juegos pirotécnicos...

—Debería agradecer que no lo encierre junto con ese maleante por inducir a su amigo a consumir licor.

—Entiendo que esto puede parecer extraño, mas no fue así como ocurrieron las cosas. Se lo podré explicar con detalle mientras nos tomamos un cafecito extra fuerte.

—Yo no dispongo de tiempo para aceptar invitaciones de niños cobardes que no mueven un dedo para liberar a sus amistades y sí le queda fácil hundirlo en el abismo del vicio. Y tú, el niño de la gorra, deberás comparecer en la comisaría para que nos brindes las declaraciones respectivas al caso. Ah, será mejor que por tu propio bien consigas forjar amistades con gente que sepa ser más leal.

—Me extraña el porqué dice eso, pero dé por un hecho que seguiré su consejo.

El líder de gimnasio de Pewter City se hizo de piedra al instante y cayó como un pilar sobre la estructura de cemento y levantó la mayor cantidad de polvo que le fue posible. La Oficial Jenny solo siguió su camino, un Growlithe que la acompañaba solo lanzó algo de polvo con sus patas traseras antes de retirarse y Ash volvió a sentarse para reponerse del susto que se había llevado hacía tan poco tiempo. Los demás espectadores solo se sorprendieron al ver que en sus ropas tenían una inusual acumulación de polvo. Más de uno le echó la culpa a la contaminación ambiental proveniente de una nación del norte. En eso, uno de los vendedores de refrescos se compadeció del joven entrenador y le obsequió un vaso de refresco para que aclarara su garganta, aunque fuera un poco. Por el designio de una fuerza mayor, nadie fue capaz de recordar si había por ahí alguien que tuviera los ojos rasgados.  
Treinta minutos después, Brock se levantó y se sentó en su lugar luego de haber sido ignorado por completo. Luego del ingreso del segundo Tauros, la Chica Linda de ese año fue a entregarle su premio a un torero improvisado que logró despegar los globos que habían colocado en el lomo del pokemon. La cara de este resplandecía al recibir una canasta llena de latas de sardinas. Brock se elevó de un salto al reconocer a la reina de los festejos, a una Jenny, y con las manos juntas prentendía hacer una declaración de amor desde lo alto y quizás usaría un megáfono. De repente el avistamiento de una Oficial Jenny lo hizo aterrizar de forma forzosa y terminó jugando con su dedo índice en el suelo.

—¿Y por qué estás haciendo figuritas en piso¿No es eso un Spinda? Ah, ya, te afectó que la Oficial Jenny te hiciera a un lado.

—No creo que sepas mucho del tema, Ash.

—No, lo admito. De eso no sé mucho. Tan solo espero no parecerme a ti cuando llegue a esa etapa.

—Te agradezco que me dirijas esas palabras de "aliento"...

—Ay, no es posible que la boca me huela mal por no lavarme los dientes en la mañana. De por sí lo que quiero decir es que debes estar tranquilo si sabes que todas las Jenny se ven iguales.

—No sé porqué, pero ahora deseo fervientemente que eso no sea así.

—Además no solo a ti te pasan cosas poco agradables. Por ejemplo, a mí me molesta que las hermanas de Misty me tratan como a un niño que llega a jugar con su hermanita menor y me duele más que Daisy también me trate así.

—Ash, te daré un consejo de un hombre muy versado en las embestidas del amor. No reacciones de esa manera o te las verás con Misty y terminarás más apaleado de lo que lo estoy yo.

—¿Cómo no voy a mostrar lo molesto que estoy por eso? Misty sabe mejor que nadie cómo ellas y sobretodo Daisy no me consideran un verdadero Entrenador Pokemon. Aún así creo que tendré suerte y conseguiré que se fijen en mí como se debe y no como al chico al que le regalaron la medalla Cascada sin terminar el duelo.

—¿Quién dijo que eso ese trataba de lo mismo?—murmuraba Brock después de descubrir que había reconocido por error lo maduro que era Ash sin que lo fuera realmente. Su cabeza acabó al frente de sus rodillas.

—¡Mira, Misty se acerca!

Brock pasó de estar hecho un manojo a sentarse erguido casi como si fuera una estatua de un faraón en su trono y con esa seriedad innata volteó a ver.

—Ash, no seas tan descuidado, tapa esas marcas subiéndote el cuello de la camisa. No dejarás que Misty vea eso y piense que sin ella presente no podemos defendernos solos.

—Sí es cierto. Ahora mismo doy inicio a la operación Ocultamiento de Rastros.

—¿Eso es una operación de comando?

Misty se les acercó y no les dirigió una palabra durante buen rato. Con el paso del tiempo y el cansancio del Tauros babeador y, por ende, un gran aprendíz de Brock, ella sintió que era la oportunidad para hacer unas averiguaciones muy importantes para los dos...

—Mira, Ash, yo quería saber... Uy, no puede ser, tienes una mancha en la camisa a la altura del cuello. Espera, en mi bolso debo tener algo que pueda quitar eso, pero no recuerdo si lo traje conmigo. Voy a tener que rebuscar hasta llegar al fondo...

—(Deberías evitar que se acerque demasiado si no quieres que te grite como desquiciada por los moretones... Ya ves que un segundo enojo podría ser toda una calamidad.)

—(Pero no se me ocurre nada...) ¡Un momento!

—¿Qué te pasa Ash? No deberías andar por ahí con esa mancha. ¿Qué harías si una jovencita se fijara en eso? No vas a querer espantarla... Espera, creo que ya casi lo encuentro...

—No voltees a ver, Misty... No, por favor...

—Ya sé que ha de darte pena que te traten así, pero siempre debes andar impecable. Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay. ¡Un bicho! Es un bicho asqueroso y repugnante. Ya solo me falta que su piel sea biscosa. ¡Apártalo¡Apártalo!

—Misty, tranquila, Ash podrá no ducharse más de una vez por semana, pero eso no te da derecho a rebajarlo de esa manera. Simplemente quiere producir su propia fragancia masculina y salvaje.

—Brock, sería mejor que abras bien esos ojotes—exclamó Ketchum ante lo distraído que estaba su amigo.

—¿De qué se trata? Pero mírenlo ahí, se trata de un inofensivo Pokemon, un Weedle muy amistoso. Solo admiren lo alegre que está mientras se mueve sobre el hombro de Ash. ¿Qué me cuentas, amiguito¿Pura Vida, sí?

—¡Eso es una cerdada! Ya tírenlo lejos de aquí. ¡No lo soporto! Chicos, no sean tan frescos, desháganse de eso... Recuerden que aquí está una delicada doncella y a la que siempre deben tratar como tal. Ay, no... De veras quiero vomitar...

—(No sé cómo le hiciste, Ash, mas está funcionando de lo mejor. ¡Eso sí que es un buen toque!)

—(Y eso es solo una demostración de ingenio de la que únicamente este entrenador tan gato puede hacer gala.)

El héroe de la región de Kanto colocó sus manos en cada extremo del cuello de la camisa y lo subía por unos instantes, mientras hacía alarde de sus grandiosas destrezas en el arte de la ilusión y distracción.

—Ya lo verán... David Copperfield, Blaine y Cris Angel habrán de pedirme mi autógrafo y rogarán que les imparta un curso intensivo...

—En realidad creo que te lo deberían impartir ellos...

—Hasta que por fin bajaron a ese Weedle espantoso.

—¿Qué?

Por causa del ego infladísimo del joven entrenador Weedle fue empujado hasta que perdió su punto de apoyo. Sin embargo, este pokemon dejó muy estirado el lado izquierdo del cuello de la camisa de Ash. La gritona del gimnasio de pokemon tipo agua no hizo esperar su reacción histriónica.

—¡Ash¡Pero miren qué moretones tienes! Ese Weedle debió atacarte... Debemos llevarte pronto donde un doctor para que te examinen a fondo. No sabemos lo grave que pueda ser... Vamos, chicos, hay que ir de una vez. Eso puede empeorar mientras no sea tratado adecuadamente...

—¡Cálmate, Misty! Solo fue un suave jalonazo de piel. Ya verás que no me va a durar mucho tiempo.

—Yo también te sugiero que no te alarmes. Como experto criador Pokemon te puedo asegurar que ese tipo de marcas son inofensivas en extremo y no requieren que se sometan de inmediato a un tratamiento médico de los que te imaginas.

—¡Gaseosas, gelatinas¡Vengan por ellas antes de que se acaben¡Gaseosas, gelatinas!

—¡Disfrute sus hotdogs con mucha mostaza¡No deje de probar nuestras apetitosas empanadas caseras!

—¡Llévese su gaseosa¿Qué es eso¡Pero qué horror, parece que lo punzó un Weedle del tipo venenoso!

—¡No sea tan ignorante! Ningún Weedle es venenoso y mi compañero acá presente no sufre de mareos ni de fiebre alta ni otras cosas por el estilo.

—Ay, me sabrán disculpar por mi falta de conocimientos. Como prueba de mi buena voluntad le obsequio a usted, caballero, una resfrescante Agua de Manantial Ivy traida directamente desde la Isla Valencia.

—Brock¿te encuentras bien?

No hubo respuesta de parte del joven de los pelos picudos, quien esta vez no se había rodeado de una neblina oscura. Sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la gran capacidad de superación de él y no se detendrían hasta averiguar cuál método habría utilizado para madurar de tal manera y en tan poco tiempo.  
—(Misty¿tú crees que haya decidido ignorar lo que le dijo el vendedor?)

—(No lo sé con certeza, Ash. Probablemente todos mis jalonazos de orejas hayan rendido frutos hoy.)

—Debo preguntárselo ya. Brock, déjate de rodeos y ya dinos cómo le hiciste para comportarte tan normal—le dijo el dueño de la rata con hepatitis P.

En ese preciso instante pudieron develar el misterio de la madurez de Brock. Este cayó de costado luego de que su amigo le diera un manotazo para llamarle la atención y averiguar qué había hecho para permanecer en calma. Hubo de incluirse los vendedores a esta lista de gente impresionada con la inmovilidad del muchacho.  
—¡Chuki-chuuuuki-chuuuuiii!—gritó una sanguijuela por ahí.

—¿Qué sucede Togepi querido?

—Ay, discúlpeme, es que se me atoró su pokemon en mi bandeja de comidas rápidas y tuve que soltarlo. Pudo ocurrir al acercarme a ver que le pasaba a ese muchacho. No fue mi intención asustar a esa criaturita del señor...

—Geo... Ay, lo siento, quise decirles que si no gustan probar una muestra gratis de lo que ofrecemos hoy. Esperamos que quieran adquirir más de estos deliciosos refrescos y bocadillos.

—Se lo agradecemos, son muy amables.

Después de este regalo, los vendedores aprovecharon para retirarse con toda normalidad. Solo de vez en cuando al hombre le pisoteaban para que no abriera la boca más que para anunciar los productos que vendían.

—Oye, Misty¿No será esto el resultado de dos malos recuerdos y un rechazo en un mismo día?

—Creo que en eso sí atinaste.

—Mira, hasta ahora se está envolviendo en esas nubes oscuras... ¡Pucha! En ellas puede ver que circulan rayos rojizos, aunque los truenos se oyen muy bajito. ¡Qué lástima que no pude traer a Pikachu a ver esto! Le habría encantado.

—Sí, de seguro habría sido un festival de rayos, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji.

—Capaz que él estaría cantando Pi, Pika, Pika, Chuuuuu seguido de un rayo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Llegó la calma luego de la tempestad y Brock volvió silenciosamente a su lugar luego de que volviera a caer en el olvido al acabarse las pesadas bromas de Ash.

—Ay, creo que no podré gozar del rodeo si sigo enfrentando a tantas tempestades...

—¡Oye, Brock! Dicen que una Oficial Jenny va a dar aquí una demostración de cómo torear a un Growlithe de la Policía Canina para ayudar a los toreros improvisados y entretenernos en el intermedio.

Ni para qué le mencionaron tal presentación al debilitado Brock, este ya se había olvidado del letargo que experimentó y creía que reposaba en las nubes del séptimo u octavo cielo. No quiso aguardar más tiempo y expresó su imparcial opinión al respecto.

—Vamos, Tauros, corre tan rápido como puedas, arrastra todo lo que encuentres, babea toda la arena, crea las mejores tormentas de arena...

—¡Qué sorprendente, Brock! Por fin te metes de lleno en el evento taurino, por poco creíamos que no despertarías hasta que te fueras a dormir.

—Eso es, cánsate lo más rápido que te sea posible y deja que mi amorcito con fragancia de frutas muy frescas sea una con la niña de mis ojos... Ya puedo verla con esa cadencia, esa feminidad manando de cada uno de los poros de su tersa piel... No faltará jamás ese cabello claro, tan celeste y claro como el cielo, su rostro es sin duda lo más angelical que llegue a ver en toda mi vida...

—Un día menos si no te callas, uyyy, como hartas con tus falsas indiscreciones, nunca tendrás a una chica al lado si no sabes guardar fidelidad ni por un minuto. ¡Eres imposible!

—Por ti, Jenny, pasaría mi estadía en una celda con cadena perpetua solo para tener todo el tiempo del mundo para recitarte poesía y dedicar las pausas a cocinar el fruto de nuestro amor...

—¡Eres todo un caso!

—A mí me pareció que podía terminar eso en la ejecución de uno de esos cultos a la fertilidad de los campos y las bestias o llevarían a cabo algunos ritos satánicos bajo la luz de la luna tenebrooosa...

—Je, je, je. Discúlpenme, chicos, no quise asustarlos, me refería solamente a un tres leches o un flancito que yo te prepararé, mi bella Jenny de la botella...

—Como siempre, los programas gringos de antaño le afectaron la capacidad de distinguir la ficción del mundo real... Ash, no permitas que él se desvele ni una sola madrugada más.

—Está muy complicado, Misty... El que no se desvela soy yo, je, je, je, je, je.

Con la desaparición del Tauros se dio paso a los quince minutos de fama de la Oficial Jenny de la Policía de Proximidad. Los improvisados le lanzaban piropos y silbidos extremadamente vulgares, pero ella solo seguía el Protocolo al pie de la letra. Acarició a su fiel compañero Growlithe y le dio las últimas indicaciones antes de iniciar el acto.

—Prepárense para ver a la enigmática torero, Jenny, envuelta en una capa de misterios sin resolver. ¡Qué venga ya a la pista y nos muestre su numerito! Ella no se moverá si no aplauden fuerte. Vean cómo se menea mientras va a la mesa... Digo¡al centro de la arena!

La Oficial dio lo mejor de ella en su primera presentación como torero en un redondel... Daba puras volteretas, levantaba la capa antes de que Growlithe estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, según ella realizaba también múltiples verónicas para burlar a su "Tauros". Desde las graderías, el líder del pétreo gimnasio pasaba del estado más inmóvil al de la mayor animación con sus porras y elogios para su amada en _secreto _como si fuera un péndulo en un puro vaivén... Abruptamente un peligroso cambio se avecinaba al centro del ruedo.

—Con esto bastará para causarles la peor conmoción...

Un ser despreciable abrió el portón de madera, porque quería soltar al Tauros, que todavía no le tocaba salir sino hasta casi el final de las corridas postmeridianas. Este pokemon ya levantaba sus cuernos o sus ancas traseras en clara señal de duelo para el improvisado que se le atravesará en su camino. Corrió por el largo pasillo oscuro hasta que rompió la puerta corrediza y zafó a punta de cornadas y cabezazos el seguro de la puerta principal.

—¡Ay¡Ayúdenme¡Se salió de control!

Esa pobre Jenny terminó con brusquedad su acto, a sus espaldas venía ese furioso pokemon tan "amigable" para darle su cornudo saludo de bienvenida. Estaba enceguecido y no le prestaba la debida atención al Growlithe que no paraba de ladrarle.

—No te preocupes ni por un instante, mi amada Jenny. Tu caballero de la alegre figura, te llevará lejos del peligro. Chicos, este es el momento para demostrar que somos amigos y todo un equipo. ¡Por mi Dulcinea del Zapote!

Cual viento catabático bajó Brock por la colina de cemento y tablones de madera, Ash y Misty solo atinaron a quedarse observándolo y saber cómo lograría ese impresionante rescate tan requerido. No quedó claro porqué esa urgencia no implicó que se autoasignaran otra una nueva operación.  
Brock estaba saltando la valla cuando vio que su mirada bajó estrepitosamente al suelo y su cuerpo con él. Se levantó un poco aturdido y luego de unos momentos vio a una muchacha, él se acercó solamente para verificar que no estuviera herida, pero lo único que le ocurría era que le había dado un ataque de nervios. Brock se acercó un poco tranquilo, mas con cierto desdeño de prisa y trató de hablarle con calma, para que no le interrumpiera y todos permanecieran a salvo.

—Señorita, entiendo su preocupación y mi deseo es ayudarla. Es solo que ahora mismo hay alguien más que no está protegida detrás de unos tablones como estos y necesito ir donde está ella a toda marcha. Sepa que si la dejo aquí es porque estoy segura de que me dará tiempo de volver...  
—¡No, no, no, no, no¡Aquí es igual de peligroso!—decía con desesperación infinita la joven y jalaba las mangas de la camisa de su "protector". ¡Por favor, protéjame de ese Tauros salvaje y de estos brutos violadores y profanadores de tumbas que tengo a los lados!  
—(No, jovencita, no exageremos. No hay tales amenazas, es más ya se fueron al otro extremo...) ¡Ay, no! Es Ella siendo perseguida por esa bestia del demonio. ¡Yo te rescataré, mi doncella en apuros!

Como por arte de magia, el oriundo de Pewter City se alejó de la nerviosa muchacha sin lamentarlo un poquito y pudo finalmente alcanzar a esos magníficos corredores innatos que mantenían su paso así no más, sin cansarse. A pesar de los esfuerzos sabios de la agente, el Tauros demostró no ser un enemigo fácil de engañar con meros quiebres de cadera y una ruta zigzagueante. A Brock solo le restaba rezar o ver de cerca la cara de la Muerte. Como nadie pensaba que él fuese un santo, escogió arriesgarlo todo, con tal que su guapérrima Oficial Jenny, dueña de sus sueños más locos, terminase inconciente en el suelo. Al final el que perdió el conocimiento y se rompió unas cuantas costillas por la embestida y la revolcada en la arena fue el desconocido cocinero de Kanto. Esto la ayudó a retirarse y a aplacar los ánimos del pokemon encolerizado.

Brock no podía precisar cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que despertara en una camilla y sus ojos se cegaran por el brillo ni tan intenso de los bombillos del cuarto acondicionado. Poco a poco lograba escuchar con mayor atención y más claridad las voces que se oian a varios metros de ahí, tal vez en un corredor. Le pareció reconocer a una de las mujeres. Era la tierna Enfermera Joy que compartía el puesto de atención médica con la Cruz Roja. Brock fue perdiendo las ganas de seguir descansando. Nunca debía perder la oportunidad para agradecerle el favor de haber enviado ayuda cuando la vida de su compañero de viaje estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Imaginó la delicada fragancia que había captado antes, justo en el momento en que arribó el fiero Growlithe, sin duda era la de su amada enfermera que había tenido contacto con el pokemon.

Cuando el séptimo Tauros ya había agotado sus fuerzas en las carreras frenéticas tras los toreros improvisados, una trompeta resonaba por todo el recinto con un ritmo muy diferente al de las anteriores salidas de los jinetes.

De pronto tres individuos desconocidos salen galopando sobre sus Rapidash y una Ponyta. Los lazadores oficiales se quedan muy atrás mordiendo el denso polvo que se alzaba en el interior de los establos temporales.

El trío, que actuaba como si supiera muy bien a lo que iba, se ubicó a unos veinticinco metros del confundido Tauros y pronto ellos lanzaron lejos sus grandes capas. Dejaron al descubierto sus trajes de vaqueros muy nuevos y relucientes y subieron un poco sus sombreros importados, de la marca "R".

—Me impresionan. ¿Me pregunto quiénes serán ellos?

—Yo tampoco lo sé, Ash. Sería bueno saberlo. De acuerdo con mi ojo acucioso, ellos parecen ser muy hábiles en lo suyo.

—No te esfuerces tanto, Brock, o por querer acercar tu ojo te romperás otra costilla de tan inclinado que estás.

—Creo que tanto mis costillas y tú me duelen mucho.

—¿Dónde se conseguirán aquí esos sombreros? Prefiero llevarme eso que los chonetes.

—Yo, en cambio, preferiría que me aflojaran las vendas que me asfixian, aaau.

—Nadie te tiene abandonando tu cama en el puesto de la Cruz Roja.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para contenerme cuando el amor está en el aire...

—Eres patético. Mejor no hubieras dicho qué hizo que te dieran de alta tan pronto.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Demuestren los grandes sabaneros que son!

—(Oye, Jesse. Parece que hay quienes no nos conocen por aquí...)

—(Pues deben estar en problemas si quieren escuchar nuestro festivo lema.)

—(Meowth¿no es hora de entrar en acción?)

—(Fijo...)

—¡Prepárense para los chuzos,

—Y más vale que no sean bufos!

—Para proteger al redondel de la cancelación,

—Para reunir a los Tauros dentro de nuestra nación,

—Para denunciar los males de la Comisión,

—¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Palmares!

—¡Jesse!

—¡James, me, mes!

—¡El Equipo Rocket embistiendo a la velocidad de la luz!

—¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para la barrera saltar!

—¡Meowwwwwth, así es!

Meowth se la pasaba estirando su patas detrás de su cabeza para simular los cuernos de un Tauros y trataba de aparentar que levantaba algo con tales cuernos.. Wobbufet se salió de su Pokebola como se lo imaginaron y se propuso copiar todo lo que hacía el primer imitador. Los asistentes al evento se quedaron estupefactos. Desconocían la procedencia de semejante número circense o de rodeo. Todos terminaron esperando que demostraran otras de sus inusuales habilidades al querer meter al brioso animal a los corrales ubicados debajo de las graderías.

—¡Wow! Chicos, vean eso. Tal parece que todos en el público son unos engañados. Se tragaron que nosotros somos la parte innovadora de este espectáculo tan furris.

—"Y efectivamente así es, mi estimado compañero, Meowth. Innovar es justo lo que nos sacará de ese abismo que llamamos fracaso." Decía esto James con una voz profunda, igual a la de un idealista.

—Me entusiasma el hecho de que por fin podremos darle buenas noticias al jefe.

—Jesse, en eso tienes mucha razón. Ya puedo verlo deleitándose en la platea de su propia plaza de toros. Solo mírenlo sentado en ese trono dorado, con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.  
"Ese trío de ineptos por fin me están causando algo distinto a la ira. Ahora sí puedo relajarme a la vez que veo cómo pisotean y cornean a esos inútiles de Cassidy y Botch. Solo a mi apreciado Meowth pudo ocurrírsele semejante plan tan brillante. Apártate, Persian asqueroso, ya no eres digno de estar en mi presencia."

—¡Ahora el jefe sí va a poder ascendernos! Espero que nos den siempre los boletos para los asientos contiguos a los de él.

—Y podremos exigir que esos buenos para nada de Cassidy y Badge nos sirvan de abanicos y descanso para los pies.

—No, Jesse, ellos estarán comiendo el polvo en pleno ruedo…

—Ay, sí, Meowth, tienes razón. Ya no nos preocuparemos de ellos. Entonces asignaremos a Huno y Atila para que sean ellos quienes nos sirvan de esclavos.

—Mientras nosotros recibiremos un bono tras otro.

Sin previo aviso el afamado Tauros, la Locomotora, de ochocientos kilogramos, hizo gala de sus destrezas y arrasó con los integrantes del Equipo Rocket en la mejor embestida de la jornada. Luego de su paso por demás desolador, solo se podían distinguir tres figuras de papel incrustadas en la arena.

—Muchachos, creo que antes debíamos ver si se nos pasaría el tren…

—Pero quién diría que nos pasaría por encima... ¡Qué gacho!

—¡Vamos¡Levántense ya! Saben que han recibido muchos golpes en la vida como para que este les importe o quieran rendirse ahora. Para nosotros no puede haber una derrota aplastante.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto. Con los mazazos que nos das, Jesse, deberíamos estar más que adaptados al intenso dolor.

—No seas idiota, James—dijo ella a la vez que les propina algunos bofetones—. Jamás les pego a mis compañeros, solo los enderezo para que sigan en la senda del mal.

—Claro, en la de los malvivientes…

—¿Qué tratas de decir? Que ni se te ocurra dar más quejas de mí. 

—Ya, dejen de pelear entre ustedes. ¿No ven que aún tenemos una captura de Tauros pendiente? Debemos vengarnos de una vez de él por el honor de nuestro ilustre Equipo Rocket.

—Sí, no lo he olvidado. ¡Lo haremos por el honor!

—¡Lo haremos por el Equipo Rocket!

—Meowth, ese es el verdadero espíritu de quien se divierte. Ahora vayamos tras ese infame Tauros.

—¡Sí!—vociferaron los tres.

De inmediato se lanzó James sobre el lomo de la bestia y asió los cuernos elevados mientras gritaba como le es usual. Jesse y Meowth veían con detenimiento como él era balanceado de un costado del Tauros al otro como si fuera movido igual que la capa de un superhéroe de comic gringo en un ventolero. Tres minutos después el Tauros se detuvo un momento y James saltó y salió disparado como bala hacia donde estaba su Rapidash y se montó en este. El pokemon se puso un poco inquieto. El bufido se oía como que viniese de un punto cada vez más cercano y el miedoso hizo que Rapidash cabalgara, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

—Chicos¿pueden echarme una manita? Aunque sea por varas, podrían distraer a ese tauros infernal Tauros por un momento...  
—¡Trata de dirigirlo acá! De otra manera te encerrará... O te aplastará las piernas contra la barrera...  
—¡Ay, yo no sé qué hacer con esto¡Ve, cuerdita linda de mis amores prohibidos¡Haz lo que puedas!

La cuerda que lanzara de espaldas no iba bien dirigida, chocó contra la valla. Da la casualidad que esta le ayudó finalmente, pues hizo que rebotara de forma irregular, en diagonal arriba. James volteó de casualidad y se asustó aún más. Le ordenó a su corcel que corriera más rápido. La cuerda cayó por gravedad encima de los cuernos y se deslizó. El furioso animal no conseguía mandarla a volar lejos y la corrida nerviosa de James socó el nudo. Trató de frenarlo con todo lo que tenía, pero por más que pesara casi una tonelada, no evitó que James pasara la cuerda por el poste de la puerta en un intento por traspasar la responsabilidad a los trabajadores del redondel. El problema fue que ellos le devolvieron la cuerda en un lanzamiento que fue atajado por el de cabellos celestes al mejor estilo de un portero.

El público aplaudió esa hazaña que parecía como que había salido de la boca de Emeterio. Tal vez se debía a los años sin un evento de esta magnitud o a la naturaleza tan épica de su nuevo héroe.

—Quizá sea aquí donde por fin me asentaré y me convertiré en el héroe que todos querían ver reflejado en mi persona. Tal vez sí tenga una personalidad tipo Moltres como yo creía...

—¡Qué bárbaro! Eso si fue peligroso...

—¡Bah! Algo como eso no es nada para Ash. el temerario.

—¿Qué¿Ya nos quieres perder en una montaña?

—No, no. Me refería a otra cosa...

—Además solo a ti se te ocurre arriesgarte de esa manera tan tonta. Dime¿no fue que te asaltaron ayer? De seguro ese parque es un nido de malandrines. Según tú ibas a entrenar de noche... Debiste decir que fuiste a que te robaran tu cadena esa noche.

—No, en realidad yo no...—murmuraba Ketchum mientras hacía chocar levemente las puntas de sus dedos índice.

—¡Admítelo! Te equivocaste de la peor manera. Es más, no nos iremos de aquí si no has admitido tu error.

—(Ash, ya dile que sí para que se calme. No querrás que sigamos aquí aún después de terminadas las corridas y nos vean como a unos ladronzuelos... ¿Qué crees que pasaría si por eso nos llevaran a la comisaría?)

—(Uyyy, ya la había olvidado... No hemos ido a declarar...) Bueno, bueno, Misty. Lo admito, pudo ser peligroso... Pero no dejaba de ser entretenido ver los ataques de mis pokemon brillando con todo su fulgor a la tenue luz de la luna...

—Arggg, tú también eres todo un caso...

—¿Qué le pasó, señor¿Se le perdió algo?

—¡Maldita sea! Esos ca... car'e barros se han ido con todos mis valiosos Tauros. Y lo que es peor aún, han iniciado una estampida por el campo ferial...

—¡Qué desastre!

—Bueno, señor...

—Pueden decirme Sam Bigotes.

—¿Sam?

—Está bien, mi nombre es Idefonso Jacinto de la Peña Quebrada, es solo que crecí viendo esa estúpida fábula cuando era niño y vivía en la finca de mis padres... Nunca me pude olvidar de ese forajido Sam Bigotes... Quizá si fuera alguien de un pensamiento más malicioso como el dél, esto no me estaría pasando... ¡Ya estaría yo volando balas por todos lados!  
Los curiosos niños sintieron de pronto que posiblemente no estaban hablando con una persona muy cuerda...

—Les agradezco el que me brinden toda la ayuda que puedan. Como aún tengo que traer a más Tauros para las demás corridas, no me es posible ir tras esos maleantes desgraciados para rajarles la cara con mi machete. Así es como les encomiendo que por favor recuperen mis preciados Pokemon. No saben cuánto tiempo y sudor les he dedicado a mis querido Tauros.  
En ese momento el dueño de los briosos animales sacaba un pañuelo que estaba casi negro y se lo pasaba por la frente y cuello sin que le faltara limpiar un solo centímetro.

—(¡Guácala¡Qué asqueroso se vio eso!)

—Bueno, don Idefonso, creo que no tendremos inconvenientes en ir tras esos pokemon.

—Oh, no, para nada...

—Siempre nos gusta cooperar...

Los tres chicos de la región de Kanto salieron a todo prisa del campo ferial, mientras evitaban a los visitantes lo mejor que pudieron. Siguieron la dirección de la radial y cruzaron de forma muy imprudente en un punto muy cercano al centro de la Rotonda de las Garantías. Pasaron por un taller y luego por una tienda de electrodomésticos. Ahí perdieron momentáneamente el rastro del Equipo Rocket y algunos de ellos trataron de mirar a través de la vitrina para lograr distinguir a alguno de esos delincuentes tan infames. De un momento a otro Brock les llamó la atención.

—Miren, chicos, en esos televisores.

—¿Qué tienen los televisores¿Es que ahora se te antojó comprar uno?

—No, Ash, no es eso. Miren bien lo que presentan. Me parece que es una rueda de prensa...

—¿Y para qué sirve eso¿Acaso muestran cómo se hace el jamón prensado?

—Ay, ya deja de jugarrr. Pero si acabo de ver al Profesor Birch en el fondo de ese salón...

—¿Al Profesor Birch¿Pero no era él un defensor de los pokemon salvajes?

—Y lo sigue siendo... Creo que convendría que supiéramos qué está haciendo por estos lares...

—Profesor Birch¿cree usted que la situación que se dio hoy en horas de la tarde fue de gran peligro? Y si es así¿qué recomendación les dio a la Comisión de Festejos y al Ministerio de Salud?

—¡Buenas noches a todos! En efecto les he hecho ver a los señores de la Comisión y del Ministerio, quienes me invitaron a participar en esta rueda de prensa, que en esta tarde se puso en peligro las vidas de muchas personas al salir los Tauros en una estampida al área destinada al campo ferial. Les describí la conducta típica de estos Pokemon y cómo es difícil calmarlos en un lugar de espacio tan reducido por lo atestado que está de gente y negocios. También hice el acto de entrega de los estudios que mi colega, el Profesor Moras, los doctores de otras disciplinas y mi persona realizamos el día anterior al inicio de las fiestas. Quiero que sepan que soy un ferviente espectador de las corridas y un amante de los Pokemon a la vez. Se debe a esto el que haya diagnosticado los puntos débiles de la zona y no a la mala fe. Si desean conocer más sobre las medidas tomadas al respecto, la señora Ministra de Salud es quien podrá darles más información.

—¡Buenas noches a los aquí presentes! Nosotros en el Ministerio de Salud tomamos la decisión de denegar los permisos para la realización fiestas en el campo ferial de Zapote. Los estudios nos revelaron que el impacto de la hacinación y el latente peligro de que se presente un evento sísmico relevante es muy grande y demasiado probable. El escape de todos esos Tauros vinieron a comprobar que en verdad no hay verdaderas rutas de evacuación para los millares que visitan el sitio durante las fiestas. Además fue imposible movilizar a tantos efectivos de la policía para evitar daños mayores a las estructuras y a los mismos visitantes. Es así como esperamos que la Comisión designe otro sitio para la realización de este tradicional evento antes de otorgar más permisos—dijo la señora avenjentada y de los anteojos torcidos y boca de pescado.

—¿Qué?—corearon los tres carajillos ante la espantosa noticia.

—Tuvimos mucha suerte de haber podido estar en las de este año.

—¡Qué lástima! Ahora muchas chicas no podrán deleitarse más con su héroe del amor, yo, Super Brock.

—Y yo ya no podré traer acá a mis Tauros para que entretengan a todos como yo deseaba hacerlo en el próximo año. Ya hasta había conversado eso con el ganadero que debemos ayudar...

—¿En qué momento se cerró ese trato?—preguntaron ambos líderes de gimnasio.

—Me lo prometió Idefonso poco antes de irnos tras el Equipo Rocket.

Los tres salieron del parqueo de la tienda tras nuevas pistas que dejara el paso de tantas bestias por las cercanías de esa rotonda. Optaron por dirigirse al norte. Medio kilómetro más adelante notaron como muchos basureros estaban volcados, los carros mostraban sus múltiples hendiduras, los vidrios despedazos y desperdigados por la Radial. Pasaron por el frente de BK y veían a lo lejos la pequeña torre del Instituto de Electricidad para después ir de vuelta al este hasta que llegaron al semáforo que estaba ubicado en las inmediaciones de dos bancos, una iglesia católica y un centro comercial rojizo. Al pasar por el parque con un busto repleto de corrosión o moho notaron que por ahí dejaron más huellas. A partir de ahí el grupo solo subió rumbo al norte hasta que se toparon con un restaurante italiano con un tomate pintado en la pared. Ahí tomaron por la callecilla secundaria y fueron a dar a una calle angosta y con muchos basureros improvisados que tenían algunas pisadas de Tauros frescas en las múltiples bolsas negras. Volvieron a subir hasta que divisaron las líneas del tren. Ya temían que hubiesen llenado vagones con cientos de Tauros furiosos y lograran escapar de ellos. Siguieron la dirección de las líneas y se toparon con un bulevar un poco oscuro por las extensas ramas de los árboles. De pronto vieron un diminuto parquecito a mano derecha. Una joven pareja estaba ahí, el hombre estaba sentado en una banca y ella en un columpio cerca de él.

—¡Pero si aquí están esos ladrones callejeros!

—¿Cómo nos encontraron tan rápido?

—Quizá porque un imbécil de por aquí se le ocurrió no traer suficientes Pokebolas para ocultar nuestro rastro.

—Ah... Yo creía que ellos ya nos habían colocado micrófonos o transmisores diminutos con los que podían seguirnos a todo lado como moscas pegajosas. ¡Quítate, mosca maldita!

—Ahora sí, Equipo Rocket, están arrinconados. No podrán llevarse todos esos Tauros.

—¿Y quién dijo que no?

—Prepáranse para los dilemas, pues presenciarán nuestra huida.

—Y más vale que teman, porque nuestra misión ya fue concluida.

—Para proteger los secretos del vandalismo. 

—¡Díganos de una buena vez en dónde están todos esos Tauros del ganadero del Redondel!

—¡Maldición! Nos interrumpieron estos insolentes en plena declamación de nuestro sagrado lema.

—¡Solo respondan lo que se les pregunta!

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero se los chupó la bruja—se excusó James por la carencia de tales animales. —(Meowth... ¿Pero cómo fue eso?)

—¿Ay¡Qué se va estar chupando Pokebolas!—exclamó Ash tratando de lucir amenazante.

—Jesse¿crees que eso en verdad sea posible?  
Ese trío dinámico del mal se rió a carcajadas al escuchar palabras que consideraban tan vulgares en la boca del niño héroe. No pudo haber sorpresa más impactante que esa para el Equipo Rocket. Fue una obligación para ellos revolcarse en el piso de las risotadas tan estentóreas que el responder las preguntas de los viajeros.

—Y después dicen que él es del equipo de los buenos, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Se salvan de que esa bruja no puede usar tantos fetiches como yo.

—O como Jezebel y su vestimenta de cuero, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—De seguro estaba imaginándose a ella. Debió dejar que un Meowth como yo le comiera la lengua, jaj, jaj, jaj, jaj. Insisto, niño, si tan obstinado estás de hacer solo el bien, puedes acompañarnos en un viaje al lado oscuro... cof, cof, de la tierra. Probablemente estás más listo de lo que crees.

—Y a diario podrás viajar al infinito y más allá...

—Y amar a todas hasta la eternidad y un día más...

—Ni tendrás que esforzarte y menos si es lunes... ¡Meowth, eso sí es vida!

—Mejor tráganse todas esos dichos soeces y escupan todo lo que saben.

—Yo no sabía que por escupir se pudiera revelar secretos.

—Por supuesto que no, James¿no ves que ese niño idiota trata de enredarte en las redes de la honestidad?

—Sí, es mejor cubrirse con la capa de la falsedad como Frodo.

—¡Idiotas!—gritó Misy—. Esa lo hacía invisible a los ojos de los orcos.

—Misty,—decía Brock mientras tocaba con la yema del dedo en el hombro de su amiga—creo que la usaron para camuflarse...

—Ay, sabrán perdonarme por ser a veces un poquito impulsiva.

—Puedes calmarte, no fue gran cosa. A veces a mí me gusta creer que puedo ser un Beautifly Tecnicolor... Y se me olvida que estoy haciendo otras labores cotidianas. (Como robarles su Pikachu... aunque tal vez nos sirva su Togepi...)  
Ash, Misty y Brock no vieron con buenos ojos la mímica de James. Ese vuelo de mariposa no se lo esperaban y les produjo ligeros temblores en las extremidades. En el caso de Ketchum eso le dificultó bajar la visera de la gorra para obstaculizar tal visión. Por todos los medios el joven entrenador trató de recuperar la compostura para forzar al Equipo Rocket a hacerles entrega de los Tauros de una manera inusual.

—Quizá no haya venido con mi Pikachu al hombro, pero traje algo igual de útil para suplir esa carencia.

—¿Qué fue lo que trajiste, Ash?

—Este magnífico mega chuzo que los ganaderos utilizan para controlar a los Tauros más peligrosos—dijo él poco antes de lanzarse sobre Meowth y aplicarle la primera mega descarga.

—¡Ay, ayyyy, ay! No si es vara que quedé entumecido... Snif, snif, creo que mis bigotitos tan sexis quedaron carbonizados¡qué madre! Ya no podré conquistar a Skitty que vive con May... Todo esto es tan triste...

—Ni lo menciones que me hace llorar por recordar cuán fácil soy rechazado por quienes más amo... ¡Pobres de nosotros!

—¡Así no llegaremos a ningún lado¡Dame ese chuzo, Ash!—ordenó Misty mientras lo arrebataba—.  
Fue todo un giro inesperado que Misty decidiera encabezar el ataque, pero Ash no la vio saltar hacia donde estaban ubicados los delicuentes de cuarta, sino que al voltearse notó cómo le dio otro uso al arma eléctrica.

—¡Ya me tienes harta, oíste, harta de tus estupideces masculinas sin sentido, por todas debes babearte y ensuciarnos la acera¡Toma esto¡Y otra más! A ver si estas descargas te reactivan algún día ese cerebro de tu cabezota de Cacnea que te gastas. Si no, verás como te estiro esa oreja hasta tu casa.

—Bueno, señores, es hora de escapar... Jesse, tu toma a Meowth, que yo tomaré los planos... Si tienes tele, ahí en las noticias se ven.

Un gigantesco misterio no nos es develado aún. ¿Logrará Ash calmar a Misty antes de que se pierda de vista el Equipo Rocket¿Podrán estos tener un éxito rotundo por primera vez en sus carreras delictivas¿Aparecerá una Oficial Jenny a tiempo para detener a alguno de ellos?

—¡Ayyyyy! Esa es mi esperanza... Mi única salv...

—Ni creas que te la vas a acabar, estoy segura de que no vendrá ninguna, uyyy. ¡Nadie te gana en lo baboso!

—¿Por qué estás tan segura, Misty?—preguntó Ash al tratar de recuperar el mega chuzo. Alguien pudo habernos visto en el camino acá.

—¡No¡No vendrán!¡Lo sé porque yo les pinché todas las malditas llantas a sus motocicletas y a alguno que otro carro que me encontré. ¡Ahora quítate¡Qué te quites!

¡Qué bichita es esta mujercita! Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo con más sucesos increíbles mientras luchan por recuperar a los raptados Tauros o recuperar la salud...


	2. Dudas de la Planicie

**Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia**  
**Dudas de la Planicie**  
por **Kyonides**

Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia Líos en el Redondel Dudas de la Planicie Capítulo 3

El día de hoy, nuestros entrañables amigos están en la pensión donde se hospedaron en las cercanías del campo ferial de Zapote. No se han movido de ahí desde que se esfumó el Equipo Rocket aprovechándose de un caso inadvertido de violencia doméstica contra un joven. El niño Ketchum estaba confundido, no sabía qué le debía preocupar más. ¿Era más peligrosa Misty que los mismísimos J & J y el hijo de Gatúbela juntos? ¿A qué se debería que ella estuviera ahora más al tanto de lo que hicera Brock que de él mismo? Por lo general les destina una cantidad similar de tiempo. Creo que mejor debemos escuchar lo que piensa nuestro héroe sobre los dramáticos giros que han dado las vidas de los tres.

—Me parece algo muy inusual la forma en la que Misty le recrimina a Brock sus avances... Antes solo le jalaba de la oreja y se la estiraba un milímetro más, pero la forma tan violenta de actuar ayer es única. Fue de lo más extrema... Es como si estuviera molesta por algo más... ¿Pero qué pokemones podrá ser eso? Quizá se trate de que ella ha sido la única con quien él ha convivido tanto tiempo sin que se le ha insinuado al menos una vez... Ni por error, je,je,je,je,je. Sí, eso debe ser, ella sabe que mientras Brock no trate de echarle los Poochyenas, ella no podrá rechazarlo como lo han hecho las otras, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja Tan solo era eso...  
—¡Ash! ¿Estás aquí? ¿Cuándo te dijo mi queridísima y única enfermera Joy que te harían entrega de tus pokemon? Tal vez pudieras ir por ellos ahora... Yo te acompañaría, no tengo el menor inconveniente para hacerlo de inmediato, si es preciso. Y podríamos ir mucho antes tras esos asquerosos malandrines...  
—¿Qué? Ah, claro, tenías que ser tú, Brock, je,je,je. Pues no creo que puedas aferrarte a eso para visitar a tu "amorcito del alma". Claramente me dijo cuando estábamos por retirarnos que por lo extenuante de este largo viaje, ella los examinaría y los mantendría bajo observación hasta mañana. A primera hora estarían listos para las batallas que estén por delante...  
—Diay, ni modo, ¡qué le podemos hacer! Había que hacer el intento. Pero podemos ir a echarles un ojo a Pikachu y los demás para que puedas dormir más relajado...  
—No, si yo estoy completamente relajado y confío en que la enfermera Joy y su Chansey harán un estupendo trabajo.  
—Ni modo, si dices que estás tan seguro... Por cierto, Ash, ¿te deshiciste de ese mega chuzo super paralizante del más vil demonio?  
—Je,je,je,je,je. Sí, pero no... No lo boté, mas lo tengo bien escondido para que Eme no lo pueda utilizar.  
—Ayyy, quisiera que no existiera más... Ahora creo que tendré pesadillas con la flaca escurrida del noticiero del seis...  
—Tranquilo, mientras no se trate de cierta persona que no te gusta recordar y que vive en una isla, no creo que puedas pasar una mala noche.  
—Eso quisiera yo sin duda... Te agradezco que no mencionaras ese nombre...

Desde que estaba cerrando la puerta de ese cuarto, el líder de gimnasio estaba preocupado de lo que le fuera a pasar en el mundo onírico y por eso mismo evito tomar, a altas horas de la noche, un vaso de leche que le habían servido. Tenía justo ahí la que tanto le gustaba, uno de los ingredientes secretos de la atracción que sentían las chicas hacia él. Sin embargo, solo se fue a lavarse los dientes en el baño por cerca de media hora o un poco más. Después se fue a acostar y trató de imaginar cualquier cosa positiva, solo quería esa clase de vibra en su habitación. Tal vez así lograría crear un mundo donde él sería quien devolviera a salvo los Tauros del ganadero y pudiera recobrar el aprecio tan oculto de la Oficial Jenny que lo despreció en las graderías. También estaría rodeado de aquella por la que se dejó cornear y arrastrar por buena parte de la arena caliente y babeada. Les mostraría todas sus cicatrices como señal de su tremenda virilidad y sus gloriosos triunfos sobre cualquier adversidad. El punto era mantenerse sereno y dejar que eso influyera en los más remotos lugares de su mente.

Cerca de medianoche los cambios hicieron su estrepitosa aparición en el mundo onírico del Gran Brock, el héroe de las doncellas indefensas. A pesar de estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres en su harén de cabellos celestes y rosados, había una y solo una que tenía un cabello ardiente. Lastimosamente solo eso tenía tal cualidad, el resto de su cuerpo no saltaba a la vista. El jeque Brock habría preferido que ella fuera tan solo un eunuco que vigilara desde afuera sus aposentos. Sin embargo, esa joven tan distinta, que caminaba sin ninguna cadencia encantadora de las cobras venenosas e hipnotizantes, no estaba contenta ni se sentía dichosa por estar dentro de ese exclusivo grupo de afables proveedoras de placeres exóticos. Es más, repentinamente se lanzó contra su jeque, amo y señor, sin miramientos. Se atrevía a levantarle la voz, a maldecirlo, a amenazarlo con su puño de contextura nada femenina, a zarandearlo como a Resortes, un payaso de la cajita de las sorpresas, y, al cabo de un rato, apartó a cuanta belleza pura se hallaba junto a su objetivo. En vez de robarle un beso, esa fémina tan brusca sacó una daga que llevaba escondida en su sostén de seda, el cual hasta entonces se veía un poco abultado. El jeque de los ojos rasgados solo alcanzó a decir una simple frase.

—Ya me figuraba yo que ese prominente busto no calzaba contigo. ¡Ayyy!

La joven ingrata comenzó a acuchillarlo una y otra vez, mientras Brock solo veía aumentar el flujo externo de la sangre y la entrada del dolor más indescriptible. Por nada se detenía la maniaca de la daga maldita, su afán por destruirlo era incontenible, ya que ni sus guardianes acudían a auxiliarlo. Todas las demás personas parecían sordomudas de nacimiento.

—Nunca me podría haber imaginado que habría un pezón tan duro y tan helado que no solo pudiera sacarle a uno los ojos sino también este líquido preciado, portador de vida, pero esta vez de un tono escarlata, ayyyy...  
—¡Detente, Misty! ¡Solo se trata de un sueño! (Ahí no hay nadie, no le diste a ninguno...)  
—(¡Ayyy! Si eso fuera así de cierto, ¿porqué me siento como la carne molida que se suelta en pequeñas porciones? ¡Ayyy!)  
—¡Vamos, Misty! Necesitas estar en cama y no andar por los pasillos y los cuartos rondando como guarda de seguridad. Nadie te está amenazando. Puedes estar tranquila. Solo relájate y sígueme...  
—Haz que se vaya, Ash, o no me repondré a tiempo para ver a la que me curará de este mal... Tú entiendes, eso sería duplicar este dolor.  
—Ya casi la regreso a su cama para que se quede tranquila. Tú solo deja de delirar y trata de dormir. No te volverá a pasar eso. Estoy seguro.  
—Mmm, no la maltrates mucho, Ash. Recuerda que está dormida y no sabe lo que hace... (Ni lo que le estén haciendo...)

Luego de confirmar que ya no se oían ruidos extraños ni se sentían golpeteos nerviosos de su corazón, Brock cayó en un estado semi inconciente. Aunque su cuerpo parecía estar relajándose, su mente inquieta seguía analizando un mismo tema una y otra vez.  
—¿Será posible que ella no sea?... ¿O que por algo como eso sus hermanas la llamen la más feíta?... Capaz que es por algo así que ocupa que no sea eclipsada o desechada... Pero hasta Sealeo tenía más encanto...

Por otro lado, Ash ya roncaba a gusto, aprovechando que le habían asignado un cuarto solo para él y no un camarote como las de las villas durante los encuentros de las finales de las ligas anteriores. Su mundo era ya el onírico y lo disfrutaba tanto que no quería dejar de tener esa buena racha imaginaria. Contabilizaba cinco victorias al hilo en la Liga Tica y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar y bromear y perderse de camino a algún pueblo desconocido para su grupo. De pronto vino la primera interrupción de esa magna paz que había reinado en esa nueva liga.

—¡Qué va! ¡Estoy sobrado! Cinco victorias al hilo deben bastarme para vencer a dos líderes de gimnasio seguidos en cuestión de un par de días, que digo dos, han de ser tres...

—¿Quiénes son esos? Ah, ya dinos de quienes se trata o será mejor que vayas despidiéndote de tus binoculares.  
—Ay, cómo son... Dejan esta cosa descalibrada y resulta que yo soy el que atrasa...  
—Pues póngale a calibrar eso ya y cuéntanos quiénes vienen por el camino.  
—Mmm, creo que esto les va a interesar...  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Bueno, creo que redoblarán tambores después de que escuchen el nombre del pokemon que los acompaña... Es nuestro gran, gran amigo Pikachu...  
—Uyyy, no puedo creerlo, ¿de veras es la rata amarilla con hepatitis tipo P? Ya me veo ahogándolo en un barril lleno de agua helada mientras él me muestra esos ojos grandes y desorbitados...  
—Ay, ya, tranquilo que nunca he sido tan rata con ustedes, chicos.  
James no se había percatado de que no siempre conviene dejarse guiar por los sueños...  
—Disculpa, quise dejarme llevar por esa intensa emoción que solo la venganza asquerosamente fría y cruel puede darme. Después de tanto tiempo he desarrollado un odio intrínseco y...   
—¡Bola de inútiles! Ya déjense de becerradas inútiles y póngase a pensar en el plan más maléfico de toda la historia del Equipo Rocket. No aceptaré algo de inferior calidad, ¿me oyeron bien? ¿Sí? No los oigo.  
—Creo que de por sí ya nos agarró tarde para cavar algún hueco... Ya sé. ¿Qué tal si llamamos a la municipalidad de este cantón para quejarnos de que no han arreglado aún las calles? Así conseguiríamos gratis el equipo para taladrarlas rápido, je,je,je,je.  
—No seas tan idiota, James, eso jamás podrá ser una ideota en campo abierto.  
—Oigan, par de lelos, creo que deberíamos cambiar de lugar nuestro puesto de vigilancia. Ahora veo que el camino se cubrió de una espesa neblina gris...  
—¿Y qué planean ahora los del Equipo Rocket?  
James, Jesse y el bocón de Meowth alzaron sus miradas y descubrieron que justo detrás de los arbustos se hallaba de pie el mocoso con un gusto pésimo para escoger gorras. Se sobresaltaron y se echaron para atrás. De pronto sus piernas y patas no querían permitirles que se irguieran.  
—Con que nuevamente querían cometer sus fechorías, ¿no?  
—¡Prepárense para más de nuestras sorpresas!  
—Y más vale que no intervengan, bombetas.  
—Para protegernos de los rayos de Pikachu  
—Para convertirlo pronto en nuestro Raichu  
—Para denunciar lo inoportunos que son los Bobos  
—Para excluir de nuestro reino a entrenadores tontos.  
—Jesse  
—La loca, digo, el locazo de James  
—El Equipo Rock...  
—¡Ya basta con sus yeguadas de siempre! De todas maneras no impedirán que yo, el afamado Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, haga añicos sus maléficos planes.  
—Descarado, esa interrupción te costará caro. Te lo digo yo, Jesse, la hermosa modelo de pasarelas internacionales...  
—¡Y nosotros también ayudaremos! ¿Verdad Beautifly?  
—¡Beau, Beautiflyyy!  
—Entonces sabrás de primera mano, la mía, cuál es la verdadera belleza.  
—Ay, otro boca floja. Sí, tú, solo a ti me refiero, a la mocosa que solo pierde el tiempo por estar jugando de que está pasada de rica. ¡Uyyy, sí, qué miedo me das! Se le inflamaron los pectorales lo mínimo y ya se **_creció_** toda. ¡Condenada engreída!  
—La verdad, Jesse, es que entre más competencia haya, mejor será para...  
—¿Me vas a decir que ya estás babeando todo el suelo con tan solo ver a una mocosa fresita?  
—Bueno, no exactamente... Ni modo que lo hiciera por esa escurrida de allá que usa corsé para fingir que tiene cinturita de Beedril...  
—¿Ella con un corsé? Ay, no lo creo posible. Nunca ha sabido cómo ser sexy. Lo más seguro es que se compró una de esas fajas reductoras tan inservibles que anuncian en ventas por la tele.  
—Brock, ¿de veras crees que ella esté utilizando eso? Brock... Brock...  
El confundido entrenador no había sido capaz de hallar pronto a su amigo, porque este se encontraba sosteniéndose con su brazo sobre el hombro de James. Las burlas tan hilarantes en contra de Misty estaban por hacerlo caer al suelo.  
—No se preocupen por mí, ja, ja. Si gustan, pueden continuar todo lo que quieran, ja, ja, ja. Lo de la faja estuvo buena, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Por cierto, se les olvidó que también puede ser que ella rellene los sostenes con motas de algodón o papel higiénico, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.  
—¿Saben qué, muchachos? Nunca lo había considerado... Oye, Misty... ¡Ay, qué bien! Tú sí estás aquí no más. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de que te encanta rellenar tu sostén por las mañanas?  
—¡Eso a ti qué te importa! Eres un chiquillo malcriado. ¡Toma, chichí!—a falta de otra clase de misilMisty le lanzó a su preciado Togepi de la manera más brusca—. Aún así les diré a todos, poco de engendros, que lo que tengo es natural y solo natural. No necesito que me las inflen como a un par de chicas que conozco, cuyos nombres empiezan con jota y eme y terminan en Esse y Ay.  
—¿Y por qué te metes conmigo? ¿Yo qué te he hecho? Tal parece que a tu bruto Togepi deberían llamarlo el Shuppet Espía, grrr, porque se infiltró en tu _**minúsculo**_ cerebro y se lo está comiendo poco a poco para que le duren las raciones diarias el tiempo suficiente. De otra manera estaría famélico en unas cuantas horas.  
—¿Viste, Pikachu? No es divertido que te arrojen los huevos... ¡Ayyy! Si les alcanza el tiempo, echen paja, aunque sea un poquito, ¿sí?  
—Y tú, la que no sabe ni amarrarse un pañuelo a la cabeza, ¿por qué no vas donde uno de tus verdes amiguchos para que te den otro tratamiento de "mastosucción"?  
Ahí ya se desconocía la existencia del respeto, pues las tres chicas habían perdido toda compostura y hasta sus compañeros de andanzas habían parado de reír al ser concientes del gran problema que un enfrentamiento como ese podía implicar al corto y mediano plazo. Era hora de ser serios. Debían tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes.  
—No nos pongamos todos serios, mejor disfrutemos de esto y ya verán cómo presenciaremos una atractiva e inolvidable pelea de gatas salvajes. Arruñazo por aquí, piel tersa al descubierto por allá... Faldas y shorts aún más cortos...  
—Meowth, yo estaría de acuerdo si de veras fueran tan felinas como mi adorada Miauzi. ¿Nya?  
—Ay, ay, yo no sé, me parece que no se ven bien con todos esos pelos jalados y enredados. ¿No se supone que para eso pagan o botan la plata tan solo para tener esos extravagantes peinados de los salones de belleza?  
Brock, James y Meowth voltearon a ver a Ash de forma tan repentina e iracunda, que el niño se asustó por el gigantesco cambio que sufrieron sus caras. Luego los tres solo pudieron sentir algo de compasión por la inmadurez del chico. A lo mejor se congraciaron con él después de recordar algo sobre el triste origen de semejante ignorancia tan empedernida y única.  
—Creo que ya me mataron los ánimos, dientudo.  
—Y yo que me arrancaron de golpe varios años de mi novena vida.  
—(¡Qué raro! Cuando Misty me lanzó su Togepi, lo hizo a toda velocidad. ¿Será eso que tiene de rara lo que la hace un poco más fuerte que otras niñas de su edad?)  
—Ni abras más tu boca, Ash, o nos meterás en líos más graves que este.  
—¿Pi-ka, pi?—dijo el pokemon amarillo con rayas sin utilidad alguna.  
—¿Qué dijo la rata, Meowth?  
—Aquí te va la transcripción de lo que acaba de decir ese bicharejo... ¿Ah, de veras?  
—Tanto drama y para que solo se le ocurra decir eso a ese infeliz.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haré. Es solo que creí que no importaba, Brock, luego de escucharte hablar con el Equipo Rocket de esa manera tan confianzuda.  
—Ji, ji, ji. Veras, la diferencia es que yo puedo controlarme mejor que tú al criticar constructivamente...  
—Si me permiten opinar, yo habría dicho que fue de la manera más destructiva... Como que nos hubieras quitado las palabras que teníamos justo en la punta de la lengua.  
—Todos sabemos que yo nunca he confiado en ustedes, Equipo Rocket. Aún así quiero hacerles una pregunta.  
—¿Como cuál?  
—Una como... Como... ¿De qué manera prefieren salir volando esta vez? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Sepan que estoy en una muy buena racha y no me caería mal una sexta victoria el día de hoy, ja, ja, ja, ja.  
—Ay, sí, graciosísimo. Qué chistorete tan bueno fue ese... Como no estás acostumbrado a que se te queme, moje y electrocute en un solo episodio... Una y hasta dos veces...  
—Deberías agradecernos que te entrenamos gratis a diario... Si no fuera así, no contarías ni con la mitad de tu dinero.  
—No, ya en plan, quisiera saber si...  
—¿Si qué?  
—Si ustedes piensan que Misty es tan rara como tú, James.  
—¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ella? ¿Qué no entiendes que yo soy un as del disfraz y el camuflaje?  
—Ay, yo ya ni sé qué son estos dos. Después de tantos fracasos creo que no hay forma de que pueda extrañarme que terminen comportándose como un crossdresser, por darle un nombre muy bonito a la cosa tan horrenda que es Jaimita, y como una cochina lesbiana abusiva y sin modales, mejor conocida en los bajos mundos como Jesse la trailera o en las transmisiones radiales de los camioneros como Big Jesse...  
—¡Yo no soy ninguna Jaimita! A lo mucho aceptaría que me apodaran Jane.  
—Estoy confundido. ¿Qué significa eso de cross no se qué y lesbina? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso James esconde una cadena con un dije en forma de cruz? ¡Ah! Es capaz que Jesse viene de un lugar lejano llamado Lesbos. ¿No es así, Meowth?  
—¿Le dices tú o le digo yo que es un perfecto becerro?  
—No, Meowth, aún es muy joven para decidir qué quiere ser. Hay que dejarlo que disfrute su niñez todo el tiempo que le dure esta.  
—No creo que te convenga saberlo nunca, Ash. Si lo averiguaras, te la pasarás con el corazón roto por más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar...  
—Ah, jamás, no es para tanto, chiquillo.  
—Oh, hasta ahora yo no había relacionado el hecho de que la profesora Ivy pudiera ser coterránea de Jesse. De seguro tenía un caracter muy difícil... Justo como el de esa gritona de Jesse...  
—La maldita primavera...—cantaba Brock mientras lo embargaba la sombra de la depresión.  
—¿Qué le pasa a ese "pelos picudos"? ¡Cómo se atrevió a robarnos uno de nuestros más famosos clichés! ¡Solo nosotros obtuvimos el permiso de los autores y cantautores para recitar su lírica melodiosa! Únicamente de mí pueden escuchar la impresionante voz de barítono, tenor y a veces de soprano o mezzosoprano.  
—Meowth, así e... Pero James, nosotros nunca hemos tenido un cinco para cooperar con el fondo de las asociaciones protectoras de los derechos de autor...  
—No nos importa ni a ellos, posiblemente algún día nos sobre el dinero para compensarlos por el asqueroso plagio que cometemos a diario, mas eso solo ocurrirá cuando colguemos las tennis y no nos impliquen más en villanía alguna. Pero de momento solo nosotros, Jesse, el galanazo de primera de James... ¡Qué no se me olvide la rosa!... ¡Ay qué bien, aquí está! ...y el puros dientes amarillos de Meowth, podemos infringir la ley a gusto y sin que nos mantengan recluidos en celdas con barrotes.  
—¡Qué barbaro, James! ¡Tú si sabes! Y sepan que aún si nos encerraran bajo llave y la tiraran lejos, sabremos a cuál custodio de la Reforma sobornar para escabullirnos por la entrada principal! ¡Como si fuéramos visitantes que se retiran luego de dejarles lijas y celulares a sus familiares, conocidos y compinches! Nya, nya, nya, nya. Ya nos veo tomando un bus por la fuerza.  
En este punto del sueño bajó el ritmo de los eventos de esta irreal aventura al tener James que acomodarse mejor en su improvisado catre para seguir durmiendo el resto de la noche. Minutos después, Ash volvió a tomar el mando del mismo y le dio un nuevo empujón a esta sarta de incoherencias infantiles.  
—A pesar de todo yo necesito saber por qué Misty es tan fea y bravucona. no se parece en nada a May ni a Jesse, excepto en lo terca y malhumorada... Pero se la pasa así todo el tiempo... No por ratos como con ellas... Insisto, esos deben ser los efectos según el diario de la psicología perversa que le aplica a Togepi. O quizá eso ocurra al revés, no estoy seguro todavía...  
—¿Qué publicaron eso en el diario? ¡Qué miedo! ¿Y a tí te la han aplicado alguna vez, primo del gato Infélix?  
—Nya, bueno... Diay, yo tampoco estoy seguro de eso. Tal vez fueron ese par de creídos de Cassidy y Bush quienes nos lo aplicaran. Últimadamente debo decir que tiendo a olvidar muchas cosas. Ese es el problema de no estar al tanto de las más recientes técnicas de la psicología pokemon.  
—Me van a disculpar, pero yo no entendí nada—dijo Brock quien no había estado en las Islas Naranjas.  
—Volviendo al tema de nuestra mayor preocupación... ¿No creen que ya ellas debieron recibir mucho daño?  
—¡Ay, mocoso más cerrado! ¿No ves que Jesse es capaz de aguantar eso y mucho más? ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar? A cada rato nos das lecciones de cómo soportar mejor el dolor...  
—¡Es una lluvia de meteoritos!  
Repentinamente una extraña precipitación inundaba el lugar. Se podían distinguir toda clase de objeto no líquido. A la derecha podía pasar un rimmel, cuando de la nada una botella tipo deportiva podía rozar el cabello. Tal parecía que las diferencias entre las chicas escalaban más y más peldaños. Sus bolsos, salveques y carteras parecían los mejores barriles sin fondo de la historia de la animación. De repente Brock tuvo que manifestarse enérgicamente.  
—Pero... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora un lápiz labial es capaz de herir a un hombre con solo que lo toque?—dijo el joven de Pewter City muy sorprendido ante la espantosa colisión de ese objeto contra parte de su mejilla y labio superior, el cual había quedado ligeramente cortado—. ¡Qué ironías del destino amargo! En vez de ponerme en bandeja de plata el dulce corazón de una jovencita amable, trata de lastimarme, de perforarme hasta lo más hondo, para luego finalizar su embestida con alejar mi boca de mi amada y lo hace precisamente con el voraz toque de un lápiz, con el que debería poder regocijarme viéndola a sus labios tan tersos.  
—¡Ya cálmate! O verás cómo se le estallarán los labios por tanta inyección de colágeno.  
—Esa me encantó, Meowth.  
De echar una miradilla furtiva a la realidad de ese instante, veríamos que una mano y una pata chocaron alto en el aire y luego se devolvieron cada una a su lugar de apoyo para la cabeza.  
—No debimos darles las espaldas... En una de tantas dejarán de odiarse y nos atacarán a sangre fría...  
—Lo que es poseer la voz de la experiencia, Brock, je, je, je.  
De alguna manera siempre ilógica, el Brock del sueño no conseguía relacionar hechos de la vida real con la del país de los sueños. Ash solo acató a hacer señas para que no le hiciera caso a esa afirmación tan verídica. Detrás de ellos, las tres dueñas de pokemon, de las cuales ninguna es realmente una entrenadora, hicieron extraídos a sus pokemon de sus Pokebolas. May quiso montarse al sacar a un segundo bicho, esta vez se trataba de su Skitty juguetón. No por obra de la casualidad este empezó a perseguir su olorosa cola. Ella aprovecharía para mostrar su estilizada figurita en son de desprecio hacia la ineptitud de las demás féminas y sin percatarse de lo inútil que sería tal guerrero pokemon. Las críticas mordaces no se harían esperar, menos con dos presumidas como Jesse y Misty cerca.  
—¡Qué alegría que hayas enseñado a tu felino amiguito a tratar de morder su cola! Ya nos basta con eso para que quede comprobado que la belleza humana y pokemon están de solo mi lado.  
—¿No crees que viene siendo hora de que dejes de untarte esas mascarillas? Parece que los psicotrópicos que incluyen te están afectando el cerebro! Ya hasta te engaña la vista y te miente el espejo, ja, ja, ja.  
—¡Vaya faena haber nacido yo para tener que arreglarlo!—aseveró James ante la eventual lucha de poderes tetánicos.

Esa oscura noche no fue aprovechada solo por Ash para relajarse, Jesse también hacía de las suyas en su propio mundo. El crimen era ahí lo más perfecto, aunque las ideas para ejecutar los planes malévolos de esta mente maestra no eran lo más brillante que se le hubiera ocurrido, ni cuando está despierta.

—A ver, holgazanes, pónganse a trabajar de una buena p$#$ vez. Que si no lo hacen, no podré impresionar a ese líder de gimnasio que me echó una miradilla tan encantadora que me es imposible pasarla por alto.  
—Ay, Jesse, yo creí que había sido de extrañeza por verte ese pelo tan excesivamente largo... Capaz que creyó que le picarías un ojo si se acercaba demasiado. No me parece que quisiera que lo apodaran "el tuerto".  
—Sí, de seguro. Eso se convertiría en el peor caso de un flechazo instantáneo y mala puntería que pueda tener Cupido, nya, nya, nya.  
—Cállense, bola de insensibles. Lo que él apreció fue el esmero conque cuido mi cabello lacio, el hecho de que no tengo necesidad de teñírmelo por ser tan joven y por último, lo más impactante, que él ahora sabe cuán erótica yo puedo ser llegado el momento justo.  
—Meowth, ¿crees que ese piense que ella puede ser realmente erótica?  
—Solo a menos que él sea un desesperado sadomasoquista en busca de dolor placentero...  
—Ja, ja, ja. Ya mandaría que le pida a Jesse que le pegue más fuerte con su pelo para sentir algo con mayor intensidad, ja, ja, ja.  
—Quién sabe... Tal vez se la pase diciendo que lo golpee con el cabello para saber que le demuestra lo mucho que ella lo quiere...  
—Y que nunca escatimará esfuerzos para mostrarle su versión más violenta de sus azotes hechos con cariño y sobretodo con el látigo de su peludo desprecio, ja, ja, ja.  
—¡Silencio! No sean tan estúpidos por una vez en su miserables vidas. Aunque ahora que pienso en eso... Es posible que yo desee cumplir sus fantasías más alocadas para asegurarnos nuestra felicidad, juntos...  
—¡Hasta que el pelo se les caiga!  
—Excelente, Meowth. Esa estuvo inmejorable. Pobre cegatón, va a tener que recurrir al psiquiatra después de eso, ja, ja, ja. Quizá termine con una fobia al cabello de Jesse.  
—¡Grandísimos imbéciles! ¡Cómo esperan ser parte del Equipo Rocket si no logran robar nada más que los sueños de una dulce e inocente mujer enamorada!  
—Discúlpanos, Jesse, pero no por nuestros comentarios. No creo que te sirvan un collar y un dije ni unos aretes de fantasía para impresionar a ese muchacho. Dudo que le llames la atención si le demuestras que eres una mujer de oropel —comentó acertadamente James.  
—Bueno, está bien. No quería volver a fracasar, pero con tal de no oír sus insolentes comentarios iremos a una verdadera joyería con toda clase de joyas de plata.  
—¿De plata? Ay, como te falta categoría, Jesse —maulló Meowth.

Por otro lado, pero no muy lejos de Brock y Ash, se encontraba Misty disfrutando al máximo su sueño repleto de delirio de grandeza, tanta que parecía que había gastado una fortuna solo para pagar por ello a un canal de compras por la televisión. Ella se encontraba en los jardines ubicados en medio de un gran parque, que daba la casualidad de ser tenebrosamente semejantes a los de los Campos Elíseos en el Hades. Cuando Misty, o mejor conocida como la Reina Misty, disfrutaba del grandioso sabor de las uvas, una sirviente se le aproximó para preguntarle cuál era su siguiente orden.

—Bueno, Magnolia, ahora creo que se me antojó montar a caballo así que dile a mis lacayos que me preparen a mi yegua preferida cuanto antes, no admitiré el menor retraso.  
—Por supuesto, mi encantadora señora de los inigualables dones. Solo querría saber si también su esposo querrá que le preparemos el suyo para que la acompañe en su cabalgata matutina.  
—No, no te sería posible. Ya fui a tener una seria conversación con él y lo maté...  
—Disculpe que la interrumpa, mi señora. ¿Podría repetirme lo último que dijo? No logré escuchar qué fue lo que ocurrió después de la conversación con el señor.  
—Uy no, no acaeció nada. Simplemente dije que lo mandé a dar una gira por el amplio reino para que con solo su ilustre presencia sus tierras y sus súbditos se mantuvieran felices y confirmaran su firme apoyo al rey, tu señor.

Durante esa explicación posterior al encuentro con el rey, Misty seguía recordando que no podía admitir en forma tan directa y descuidada que ella se había deshecho del inútil del rey, su esposo. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran la cantidad tan asombrosa de puñaladas que le propinó? Nadie la entendería, actuó por los celos que siempre le provocaba el regente a diario. En cuanto veía él a otra muchacha, ya fuera esta una campesina o una joven de noble cuna, sus ojos se alborotaban tanto como sus hormonas. Últimamente ya no podían controlar el poder de su líbido y la reina Misty no tenía más fuerzas para soportar el peso de una infidelidad en el seno de la familia real. Habría sido el peor escándalo y la mancha más difícil de quitar de sus hasta entonces prístinas vestimentas.

Sin tardanza la "bella" reina había llamado a dos sirvientes para que se deshicieran del cuerpo de su marido y se encargaran de aparentar que todo se trató de un regicidio. Dirían que fue una muerte aparentemente provocada por el feroz ataque de un súbdito malagradecido que se había vendido al mejor postor, un regente enemigo de ellos. En cuanto llegara uno de sus fieles caballeros y grandes defensores del honor de su reina y comunicara el deceso del rey, ella rompería a llorar, sus lágrimas consistirían en derramar gotas de agua pura en los alrededores de sus ojos "vidriosos". Después de eso se encerraría en la alcoba y no se volvería a dejar ver por el palacio.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a montar su yegua tan mimada, no consiguió recorrer muchos kilómetros antes de recibir la triste e "inesperada noticia" referente a su marido. Ella no tardó en bajar de su corcel para recorrer a pie la distancia entre el campo y el palacio real. Aparentó que por momentos trastabillaba y no aceptó escuchar más ruegos de sus caballeros de ayudarla a llegar a sus aposentos. Finalmente se encerró en su habitación sumida en la más fingida tristeza y desesperación. Sin embargo, la farsante reina exigió, a manera de expiación por la ineptitud de todos sus sirvientes, que le llevaran siempre una bandeja de plata repleta de uvas frescas una hora antes de cada comida. Lo deberían cumplir al pie de la letra a partir de ese mismo instante y para siempre. La cara de la reina se regocijaba al disfrutar el ver cómo salía el delicioso jugó de uva si las exprimía y eso le trajo algunos recuerdos de forma involuntaria.

Nunca quiso vestir de negro como señal de luto y limitó sus salidas durante el día, mas se incrementaron los escapes furtivos bajo el velo de la noche. No mucho tiempo después mandó a convocar al caballero Sir Ash de la Marca de Paleta para que ella le asignara en un nuevo cargo durante una reunión ultra secreta, donde no habría más testigos que los dos involucrados.

Terminado el periodo de descanso mental, la inquieta mente de Ash empezó a maquinar otro sueño de los suyos. Lo único que no calzaba ahí era que esta vez él era otra clase de protagonista. Aquello que lo hacía atípico era que "compartía el escenario" con alguien más.

—¡Vaya que me divertí anoche! —dijo la pelirroja con mucho ánimo —. Parece que hubiese durado siglos, pero no me hubiera quejado de haber sido el caso...  
—Sí, bueno, no todo puede durar tanto tiempo... ¿Qué haces con esa camisa? No cabe duda de que es la mía, la que traía puesta. Mejor sería que te la quitaras.  
—Tranquilo, si sudaste mucho no fue cuando la tuviste puesta.  
—No lo decía por eso— replicó Ash mientras estaba sentado al borde de una cama —, siempre he tratado de ser bastante pulcro, si no me falla la memoria.  
—De por sí que a estas horas no puedo seguir sin tener al menos una camisa puesta.  
—Pronto, quítate la camisa.  
—Uy, vean ahí al varonil caballero a quien no le satisfizo solo una noche, aquí con...  
—Por favor, quítate ya la camisa. No me hagas esperar más.  
—Ay, dejate de varas, Sir Ash. Ya entendí que no puedes aguardar a ver en todo su esplendor este bello...  
—No me fuerces ir a quitártela, reina Misty.  
—Ni tú me obligues a mí a ir después por mis uvas y derramar su jugo sobre mí.  
—Basta, quítatela ya. ¿No puedes ver que no podré acercarme a conversar con nadie si huelo a aroma de mujer?  
—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Si sabes con quién la pasaste anoche, no te molestarían, te envidiarían todos.  
—Solo sé que se burlarían por no tener buen gusto y todo "gracias" a ese olor a pacholí añejo que me delataría. Es lo mismo que le pasaría a un fumador aún cuando trate de disimular la asquerosa fragancia con saborear un confite. La ropa retendrá las únicas pruebas que la gente requiere para discriminarlos.  
—Puedes relajarte, yo solo uso las fragancias más costosas que el dinero pueda conseguir.  
—Las más costosas del mercado central quizá... —comentó Ash al ver con incredulidad a su compañera —. De todas formas debo retirarme en este momento, no pretendo sentir (en cierta persona) algo como el exceso de acumulación de celulitis por el resto del día.  
—Tranquilo, amor mío. Estás libre de ese pecadillo.  
—Eso ya lo sé... —dijo el caballero que sabía bien a quién se refería con eso de la piel de naranja.

Estaba a punto de terminar el ocaso y el dúo dinámico más un felino maullador salieron a las calles para efectuar labores de inteligencia. Ninguno de ellos conocía la ubicación de una joyería y menos una que se dedicara exclusivamente a vender joyería de plata. De ponrto la pelirroja delincuente fue distraída por un volante que realmente estaba surcando los aires. En él pudo vislumbrar un par de frases.

"Murió el rey. Este... cree que alguien cercano p... asesinado."

La jovencita creyó que eso era un mensaje falso. De todos modos solo alcanzó a leer parte de su contenido y dudó que se tratara del reino de esa gran estado. Supuso que se trataba de un rockanrolero muerto hacía décadas.

—¿Por qué no te concentras más, Jesse? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que tú fuiste la que ideó esto? Por lo menos deberías mostrar más interés por tus propios planes.  
—Eh, sí, sí. Entiendo a la perfección. Es solo que...  
—¿Es solo que qué? A ver, dilo de una vez.  
—Es que creo que tienen razón y que deberíamos ir por un premio más jugoso.  
—Ay, por fin entró en razón la pobre mujer, nya, nya, nya.

La ladronzuela con pocas aptitudes no lograba recordar ni una sola palabra que aquellas que la hicieron dudar desde un inicio. Por momentos se inquietaba por ese tipo de pensamientos y no halló calma hasta que otra distracción la trastornó. Un vendedor ambulante pasó ofreciendo exageradas descripciones sobre los helados pokemon que vendía "al precio justo". Jesse no sabía qué era pasarse una servilleta por la boca para limpiarse los litros de saliva que esta secretaba.

Finalmente el sol empezó a tocar las puertas de todas las casas y negocios de Tiquicia. No se olvidó de pasar por la pensión donde se hospedaban los tres amigos. La primera persona en despertarse no fue la dueña sino Misty, quien aprovechó para darse un duchazo, pero no contra la cabeza para desgracia de Brock. La muchacha se entretenía tanto ahí adentro que incluso Ash la escuchó tararear una pieza no muy conocida para él. Por su parte, el de los pelos picudos no lograba salir de la despertina tormenta. El tarareo lo despertó y de repente lo aterrorizó, porque el ritmo que seguía eso era idéntico al de la tonada que su onírica asesina había empleado para sumirlo en un sopor que lo inmovilizó. Del resto de ese episodio solo pudo recordar que se llenó de momentos de intenso dolor y múltiples salpicaduras de sangre. Esa serie de eventos lo hizo regresar a esos instantes. No mucho tiempo después, Brock terminó escupiendo al lado de su cama, por poco creyó que esa asfixia era su última vivencia. Había perdido todas las ganas de dormir que al levantarse no preparó ni tomó su taza de café.

—¿Cómo amanecieron ustedes, chicos?  
—Supongo que bien — dijo Ash sin poder responder algo mejor que eso.

Su amigo no se atrevió a responder la pregunta ni se atrevería a afirmar que estuvo a un paso de morir del susto.

—Yo sí que me siento de lo mejor. Incluso recuerdo ese hermoso sueño que tuve. Me hallaba libre de todos mis problemas y por fin podía conseguir lo que tanto había añorado, ji, ji, ji.

Ash estuvo a punto de contar lo que él vio en sus sueños, pero Brock lo detuvo y le hizo señas para que se mantuviera bien callado. Misty no se enteró de ese pacto silente que existía entre sus amigos, ella tan solo continuaba con sus preparativos antes de salir y de vez en cuando se dirigía a la cocina para tomar otro bocadillo más. No pretendía preocuparse ese día por unas calorías de más. Se sentía segura de sí misma. En el cuarto de Brock, este se percataba de que había perdido gran parte de su confianza y no deseaba salir para que sus amadas no lo vieran en tan lastimoso estado. Lo único que lo motivaba aún a salir a la calle era el hecho de que verían a la enfermera Joy. Aprovecharía esa pequeña fortuna para hacerle una petición importante que no le pudo hablar la tarde del día anterior.

Se despidieron de la dueña de la pensión y se dirigieron al centro pokemon que estaba dentro de las instalaciones del Banco de Sangre.

¿Seguirá sufriendo Brock por un amor ilusorio que no tenía por qué ser correspondido? ¿Entenderá Ash que Misty ya no piensa soltarlo ni para cuando necesite al baño con urgencia? ¿Misty forzará pronto a Ash a llevar puesto un cinturón de castidad durante las veinticuatro horas?

Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia Líos en el Redondel Dudas de la Planicie Capítulo 3


	3. Recetas de las Tortas Caseras

**Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia  
Receta de las Tortas Caseras  
_ por Kyonides_**

Cuando aún no era el mediodía en Ciudad Verde los trabajadores de una base secreta gritaban de asombro y unos pocos de júbilo. Su líder ya había recibido quejas de la insubordinación de muchos de sus empleados que preferían tomar café y permitirse el lujo de hablar de los temas más irrelevantes. Uno de ellos se fue corriendo por varios pasillos sin descanso como si se encontrara en una situación semejante a la del mensajero de la legendaria carrera de Marathon.

—¿Qué es tan urgente como para que un bellaco como usted venga hasta mi oficina a interrumpirme? Sepa desde ahora que si no se retira justo ahora, pasarà a ser el nuevo juguete de mi apreciado Persian. ¿Qué te parece a ti, mi felino amigo? Tienes muchas ganas de desgastar un poco tus largas uñas. ¿No es verdad?

—No, señor. Le ruego que me disculpe luego de haber entrado como un Rapidash desbocado con el tonto fin de darle una noticia como la que le traigo hoy, señor. Sé que no me lo va a creer y no lo culpo por no querer hacerlo, pero nos enteramos de algo realmente enigmático la mañana de hoy.

—Ya habla de una buena vez que ni yo ni mi Persian estamos para siquiera oír los balbuceos de un minion impertinente.

—Ya veo, entonces no querrá que yo le dé las nuevas del Equipo B. Entonces me retiro, mi excelentìsimo jefe.

—Detente ahí. Sé que me voy a lamentar de haber dicho esto por el resto de mis largos dìas, pero de igual forma dime qué estupideces han hecho esta vez ese trío de incompetentes malandrines.

—Bueno, jefe, usted ha de saber que nunca atrapan pero ni a un Dustox, pero esta vez es diferente. ¡Completamente diferente! Me dijeron que fueron capaces de atrapar a una docena de Tauros y solo luego de haber dado tremendo espectàculo en la arena. Ni siquiera necesitaron llamar a uno de sus androides.

—Me sorprende que alguna vez hayan podido atrapar algo más que un mero resfriado del Tercer Mundo.

—Señor, de seguro ya se habrà imaginado la gran propaganda que le han hecho al magno Equipo Rocket fuera de nuestras fronteras conocidas. ¡Fue excelente¡De primer orden!

—Lo que yo me imagino que puede ser excelente, es el que un estùpido espectador de la ùltima fila del derrumbado coliseo romano no me venga a sermonear sobre cómo tratar a los peores payasos de circo de la historia. Ahora retìrese, inútil, y considérese suspendido por los siguientes quince días.

—Con todo el gusto, mi señor... ¡Qué pase un buen día!

—¿Cuál buen día? No le comprendo. ¿Acaso se refiere al que me acaba de arruinar? Será mejor para usted que no se atreva a regresar más nunca.

Luego de retirarse el exminion, el ilustre presidente de la mejor empresa de toda la región de Kanto se puso de pie con sus manos firmes sobre su fino escritorio. Lucía como si por momentos pensara que estaba en la peor encrucijada que se pudo encontrar en la vida. Solo una corta pregunta logró escaparse de su brillante frente.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré con un poco de tortas de carne molida con cuatro patas¿Esperan que yo, el gran líder, me ponga a vender hamburguesas en un puesto callejero de Pueblo Paleta?

El magnate, que contaba con sumo prestigio entre todos los empresarios de la zona, volteó a ver a su maullador compañero de la misma manera en que lo vería de estar por concederle el permiso de arañar o deshacerse de unas cuantas Rattatas.

—Mira, Jessie, aquí en el diario veo como nos han elogiado por habernos chuleado a esos hediondos Tauros tuyos.

—Uy, sí. Si supieran lo que es convivir con esos apestosos Pokemon. Huelen como Jessie recién salida de las aguas termales. ¡Qué ganas de hacerse pasar por un huevo duro¡Guácala!

—¡Ya cállensen y no sean tan ineptos! Y tengan claro que yo solo puedo oler a rosas.

—Sí, sí, Jessie. Perdónanos por cometer tan grave falta a la verdad...

—¿Qué no ven lo que tenemos aquí no más? Debemos aprovechar esa cobertura para hacernos famosos de una vez por todas. Finalmente podré dejar de soñar con ser actriz para poder pasar a ser una de esas rutilantes estrellas de Bollywood.

—¡Vaya glamour! No creí jamás que desearas dejar de usar papel higiénico después de usar el baño. Y dices que no eres una cochinota. ¡Qué horror!

Jessie dejó de lado sus cuidados de la piel, se ruborizó o se enfadó y procedió a conectarle un derechazo al pobre Meowth.

—A ver si te callas y aprendes algo de cultura general, la pop.

—Disculpa, Jessie, que te interrumpa de esta manera, pero lo que este "gato" te quiso decir es que Bollywood no está en todo el continente americano sino en la India... Al otro lado del mundo. ¿No habrás querido decir Hollywood? Ese sí está en California.

—Por supuesto que dije eso, una damisela como yo nunca puede equivocarse ni por unos cuantos metros de diferencia.

—¿Unos cuantos metros de diferencia? Pero si la distancia es enorme...

—La verdad que decir que iría a Bollywood terminó siendo un cumplido demasiado grande, debí decir que no merece estar ni en el poblado más atrasado de ese lejano país y solo porque es la persona más ignorante de todo el mundo...

—Sí, es cierto. A diferencia de Jessie, los actores de allá si tienen una buena cuota de clase... Ya cierra tu bocota, Meowth, no ves que ella está hoy "muy sensible" y que todos tus comentarios le hieren su tierno corazón de palmito.

—Bueno, yo solo decía mi verdad. Además tú no dejas de ser cómplice...

—¡Qué te calles, he dicho¡Oh gato mañoso!

—¿Cuánto más nos hará falta para poder entregar esos bichos ruidosos en nuestra nueva base regional? Me tiene desconsolada el estar viviendo aún bajo la cortina agujereada de la noche. ¿No se supone que tuvimos éxito¿No deberíamos estar durmiendo plácidamente en un cuarto bien alfombrado de algún hotel de por aquí? Sí, como ese de El Rey. Ese suena a prestigio desde el primer momento en que lo nombras.

Los otros dos integrantes del Equipo Rocket se quedaron mudos y prefirieron no hacer más comentarios hasta que se le hubiera pasado esa "melancolía" a su compañera. Por algo dicen que la ignorancia permite que la gente sea más feliz.

**Repentina bifurcación**

—Chicos, yo me adelantaré porque debo conseguir una guía Pokemon para no perdernos en estas apartadas tierras— dijo el joven mochilero de tez morena. Estaba realmente conciente de las consecuencias de su distanciamiento.

—¿No te parece, Misty, que él solo quiere ir tras una agente Jenny?

—¡Vaya Ash! Tal parece que por fin pusiste en funcionamiento tu inteligencia. ¡Ay, no! Discúlpame, tan solo se trataba de tu memoria. De ser ese el caso, espero que no se te resetee cuando te limpies la cera de los oídos.

—¡Oye! No me avergüences en público solo porque No me alcanzó el tiempo para lavarme mis orejas.

—¡Qué asqueroso! Das tanto asco como un Weedle... Cómo aquel del que te hiciste amigo el día de ayer... ¡Uy, no! Mejor guarda tu distancia. Es más, mantente a un metro atrás de mí. No quiero que me hagas vomitar hoy siendo un día tan bonito y brillante.

—Pero eso es injusto. Ese Weedle no era mío ni me siguió a la pensión. ¿Verdad que sì, Pikachu¡Ay, carajo! Lo habìa pasado por alto.

—No me importa, Ash. Recuerda esto. Más te vale hacerme caso o lo lamentarás después.

—Eres tan... Y solo porque Pikachu...

—Ah, ah. Recuerda que ya estás advertido.

Ash no pudo dejar de refunfuñar por todo en general. En cambio Misty sonreía tanto que lo reflejaba en el meneo de su cadera. Este movimiento no tuvo tanto efecto en el joven entrenador solo porque desde su punto vista eso no era algo realmente visible al ojo humano. Posiblemente ni un Pidgeotto serìa capaz de percibir tal insignificancia.

Por otro lado Brock aprovechaba esa pausa que se daría para liberarse de las tensiones que ahora tenían una cabellera de color fuego. Nada mejor para relajarse que visitar a una de sus ídolos femeninos, la oficial Jenny. En un viaje anterior, una enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny de aquella localidad le habían encargado algo muy especial y claro está que un hombre "hecho y derecho" como él no podía negarse a hacerles un favor.

—De acuerdo, Brock, estarás a cargo de entregarle un paquete a mi prima tercera que emigró a Tiquicia muchos años atrás. Podría traerlo aquí, enfermera Joy?

—Sí, con gusto, oficial. Ve, Chansey, por la caja amarilla que está en el cuarto estante contando de arriba bajo en la segunda estantería del lado izquierdo del almacén del ala sudsudoeste del tercer piso, antes de llegar a la sección be dos. No olvides que debes ingresar de primero la llave amarilla, luego la roja, de nuevo la amarilla y finalmente la azul. Por favor, vuelve pronto —dijo la esforzadísima enfermera—. Gracias de antemano, Chansey.

—Chansey, chan...

—Bueno, enfermera Joy, creo que mientras tanto podríamos ver los resultados de los exámenes de aquellos Pokemon...

—Ay, discúlpame, mi queridísima florecilla. ¿Podrías decirme lo que hay en esa caja¿Se trata de algún obsequio o de un recuerdo familiar, oh mi jovencísima oficial Jenny? De ser lo último me encantaría duplicarlo para así siempre llevarte en mi melancólico corazoncito.

—Ay, por favor... Mira que... Bueno, mejor cálmate, Brock. Aún no estás listo para llevar toda la carga de un adulto sobre tus hombros. Por eso sería excelente que no trataras de apresurar las cosas... De otra manera tendrían que arrestarte años más tarde por cargos de acoso sexual.

El joven de los pelos más puntiagudos y asimétricos de la historia no respondió de inmediato porque le habían bajado los humos de manera inusualmente estrepitosa. A pesar de eso, no todo podía estar perdido.

—Por mí haz lo que quieras, pónme bajo arresto ahorita. Colócame las esposas, después puedes encadenarme... Nada de eso me importaría si fueras tú la que así lo hiciera.

—Eh... Ay, Brock, sí que eres gracioso... Hazme el favor y no aparentes que te tomas todo de forma tan literal.. Yo sé que entendiste que hablaba de una situación hipotética...

—Ah, claro, oficial Jenny —respondió el amargado o nervioso de Brock—. ¿Qué más podía ser? Je, je, je, je, je.

—Miren, ya se las tengo lista. ¿No querrá revisarla, oficial Jenny? Digo, sería para verificar que no falte nada.

—Claro que sí. Ahora procederé a dar comienzo a la inspección ocular. Bueno tal parece que está justo y como se lo entregara yo tiempo atrás. Te agradezco que esmeraras tanto por cuidarlo y devolvérmelo, enfermera Joy.

—Ay, no fue nada. De veras.

—Okay, Brock. Esto es lo que llevaras. Son las pertenencias olvidadas por un entrenador que de acuerdo con nuestras investigaciones posteriores han de ser propiedad de un peligroso delincuente con un modus operandi muy peculiar. Nunca roba una misma cosa dos veces. Incluso cuando ha sustraído objetos similares, lo ha hecho con mucho tiempo de por medio. Si pudieras entregarle esto a mi pariente, allá en Tiquicia, te lo agradecería de todo corazón.

—Yo haría de todo con tal que eso último que mencionaste por fin sea mío, mi esbelta oficial Jenny.

—Sí, sí, sea como tú digas... (Mientras solo ocurra cuando estés soñando.)

El agudo sentido auditivo del joven criador de Pewter City increíblemente alcanzó a escuchar en aquella oportunidad la última y practicamente irreconocible frase de la juvenil policía. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara bronceada, Brock se retiró del Centro Pokemon con una pena que no podía esconder y con el terrible peso, no de la caja amarilla, sino de la duda que lo carcomía.

—Sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decir ahora que algo he de haber cambiado y que mi suerte ahora es guiada por una buena estrella, la de la buena fortuna. Sí, señor.

Las demás personas que esperaban abordar un bus que los llevara a la ciudad capital empezaron a comentar de todo acerca de la mala maña del extranjero de hablar en voz no muy baja de manera tal que todos se pudieran enterar de sus desventuras y su perseverancia.

—Yo digo que, por la pinta que se gasta ese muchachito, él debe ser del otro la'o del mundo.

—También opino que por ahí anda la cosa. Quizá sea un chino malayo o algo por el estilo.

—Ay, de verdá... No sé por qué no se me había ocurrido que era de por'aí.

Aquél a quien todos miraban de reojo y se lo comían a sus anchas sin que se percatara de ello, se callaron en cuanto fue notorio que él tenía algunas preguntas qué hacerles.

—Discúlpenme, mi nombre es Brock y soy un criador Pokemon. Quisiera saber si son tan amables de decirme por dónde llego a la comisaría o policía de proximidad como le dicen por aquí. Me refiero a la que está en un lugar al que llaman San Pedro, como ese santo católico.

—Ay, joven —dijo una de las señoras ahí presentes después de contenerse por unos instantes—. En ese caso debe devolverse al Castillo Abandonado y subir al norte hasta ver el Bar Venusino y de ahí agarrar por el play de la esquina y subir la cuesta pasando por el Barrio Pintoresco.

—Debo devolverme hasta ver un castillo abandonado... ¿Cuál será ese?

—Me parece que mejor le aclarás de qué se trata.

—Por supuesto, qué va a saber él que... Ay, joven, disculpe a esta pobre señora a la que a veces se le olvidan las cosas. Me refería en ese momento a la plaza o centro comercial de por aquí.

—Oh... Oh, ya veo, sí, sí, claro. Es el esquinero, sí ya sé dónde está ubicado.

—Sí —afirmó el mismo señor que corrigiera a la otra persona de la parada—. Y una vez que llega a la mitad de ese barrio que le mencionaron antes, dobla a mano izquierda y camina como cuatrocientas varas y otras trescientas a mano derecha. Ahí se encontrará con la i griega invertida, donde estaba el palo, un higuerón. De ese punto se va al oeste y ahí al ratito llega a San Pedro. ¿Me dijo que iba a San Pedro, sí?

—Eh, pues así es señor.

—Ah bueno, es que de pronto me dio la impresión de que más bien iba a San Gerardo que no queda tan lejos.

—Bueno... Les agradezo por su gentileza.

—Eso sí, muchacho, deberá pedir direcciones, ahí donde hay una botica, ah, y un supermercado que forma parte de un centro de conveniencia —aclaró la señora que ya era toda una "experta" en dar direcciones.

Brock se retiró de la parada de autobuses a eso de las ocho de la mañana. No estaba tan seguro de poder seguir esas instrucciones.

—Creo que lo mejor será que las vaya apuntando de camino y así no se me olvida ni me hará falta preguntar nada cada vez que deba volver a esa comisaría.

—¡Hola¡Hola, enfermera Joy!

—Hola, Ash. Ay, se me olvidaba. Hola, Misty. ¿Qué tal les fue ayer en el redondel¿Lo disfrutaron mucho? Es que siempre me encanta recomendarles ese lugar a los viajeros que pasan por acá en esta época de fin de año.

—Estuvo muy divertido, enfermera —dijo Ash con plena confianza.

—Sí, estuvo de lo mejor... Ay, pero viera que asco me dio saber que por ahí andan Weedles con sus múltiples y pegajosas patas.

—Oh, veo que se toparon con una de esas criaturitas tan tiernas. Otra cosa que no puedo dejar de decirles es que reporten eso con la policía para que se los lleven a un hábitat donde puedan vivir en paz y armonía. De haber una banca o alguna otra tabla de madera en mal estado, se encargarán de que los que dirigen las actividades la reemplacen por una nueva.

—¡Vaya qué si están organizados! Pero aún quiero preguntarle por el estado de mis Pokemon, como mi amigo Pikachu.

—Oh sí, yo también estoy ansiosa por ver a los míos.

—Sí, no hay ningún problema. Solo dénme unos minutitos. Aquí los tienen —dijo Joy con la graciosa sonrisa tan cándida—. Espero que puedan continuar con su viaje sin contratiempo alguno.

—Ayyy, vengan con mamá. Oh, solo vean a mis maravillosos Pokemon de agua. ¿No son todas unas linduras¡Qué alegría que los tenga devuelta conmigo!

—Por favor, Misty. No reacciones de manera tan exagerada solo para atraer la atención. Ni que no los hubieras visto en siglos.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de brindar cariño y atención? Si lo supieras, no estarías quejándote todo el camino por ir tras de mí. Sí que eres delicado. Por todo te quejas. Deberías madurar, Ash Ketchum, y asumir más responsabilidades de un adulto. Sí... Eso no le haría daño a nadie como yo.

—¿Yo, un delicadito? Ay, Misty, se nota que no dormiste en toda la noche. ¿Por qué no te das media vuelta y regresas a la pensión? Te está haciendo mucha falta.

—Ay, sí, ya quisieras verme darte la espalda.

—No, créeme que no es entretenido, pero es mejor eso que tenerte aquí al lado solo para incomodarme por todo. Sí, dije todo.

—Tranquilos, muchachos. En las parejas siempre va a haber diferencias y no por eso deben pasarse el día peleados uno con el otro.

—¿Quién le dijo que somos pareja? Nunca lo hemos sido —refutaron los dos entrenadores que solo entonces mostraban una misma cara a la vez.

—Eh, bueno, es solo un decir... No se lo tomen tan a pecho.

—Así está mejor —dijo el joven de Pueblo Paleta.

—Ja, no se puede estar mucho tiempo con alguien como ese —comentó Misty, la del encendido pelo de zanahoria.

—Lo mismo digo yo —aseveró Ash—. No se puede estar solo con alguien que ni sabe como preparar unas tortas caseras que tengan por lo menos un sabor decente.

De esa manera salieron los dos amigables jóvenes y sus Pokemon del centro y se dispusieron a discutir sobre otro asunto, el de la localización del gimnasio más cercano donde Ash empezaría a acumular las nuevas medallas de la región de Tiquicia. Para ese entonces las campanas ubicadas en los alrededores ya habían sonado diez veces hacía un rato.

**Más que asegurado**

En algún día cálido de la estación más seca que la zona turística hubiera experimentado, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, se habían bajado de la aeronave que hizo escala en un aeropuerto internacional ubicado al noroeste de la Región Tica. Estos pasaron por la inspección ocular y de rayos equis de las aduanas sin sudar una gotita por inocente que fuera. Les sellaron los pasaportes en cuestión de segundos y continuaron su caminata a la salida donde les esperaba una decena de taxis exclusivos del aeropuesto.

No tardaron nada en montarse en uno de esos y solicitaron al conductor profesional que se dirigieran al sector hotelero cuanto antes. Un jovencillo se encargó de acomodarles las maletas en el portaequipaje y con celeridad se colocó junto a la ventanilla para pedirles una humilde donación. Para su desgracia lo único que se le ofreció fue un chirrido de llantas y todo el smog que ese automóvil pudiera ofrecerle.

Unos sesenta y cinco minutos más tarde se bajaron de su transporte automotor después de un viaje sin muchos contratiempos ni cráteres en la calzada. Entonces le dieron rienda suelta a sus lenguas, pero nunca implicó que se irían directo a donde estaría la acción.

—¿Qué te parece la idea de que nos alojemos aquí? Creo que no habría que pensarlo dos veces, el lugar es bastante tranquilo y no veo moros en la costa...

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo, pero pareces todo un experto en la escogencia de escenarios aptos para que nosotros iniciemos operaciones cuanto antes. ¿Y qué haremos cuando se nos acabe el dinero? No vamos a sudar la gota gorda como ciertos...

—Por eso no debemos preocuparnos nunca. Me aseguraron que nos pagarán contra embarque. ¿Entiendes bien lo que digo? Ni siquiera seremos responsables por la entrega en los muelles del cliente.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Jamás había escuchado de alguien que hiciera algo así... Es decir, eso es ser demasiado porfiado. De seguro caerán las culpas sobre nuestras espaldas.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, alguien ya se encargó de asegurar la mercancía contra todo lo imaginable e inimaginable. Disfrutamos de una cobertura nunca soñada por un cliente de compañía aseguradora. Este negocito está listo para que lo explotemos al máximo sin que tengamos que movernos todo el tiempo como lo veníamos haciendo en otras regiones.

—Si es así, no cabe duda que debería llenar nuestros bolsillos y mi maleta de todo cuanto queramos. Quizá podamos pedir una champaña a la hora de la cena. No me he podido resistir a la idea de levantar el teléfono para pedir el servicio a la habitación. Me encanta ver cómo esos esclavos cumplen mis órdenes sin que tengan derecho a pestañear.

—En tal caso está más que decidido. Nos instalaremos justo en este hotel y ya para el día de mañana o pasado mañana todo estará montado y marchando sobre ruedas, je, je, je.

—Je, je, je. ¡Ay! Una cosa que se me olvidó decirte, ni esperes que estaremos en cuartos sin aire acondicionado porque yo no pretendo pasarme el día transpirando, aún si me ofrecieran piña colada y ron con cola todo el día.

—Tranquila, eso se puede arreglar en dos toques, ya lo verás con tus propios ojos. (¡Vaya! Esta zo... me está vaciando la billetera como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Por qué diantres no se mide un poco? Bastaría conque fuera solo un poco...)

—Sí, señores. ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

—Buenas... Me parece que tenemos una reservación... Creo que era un cuarto con vista y acceso al mar, pero creo que estos papeles se explicarán mejor que yo...

—Está en lo cierto, señor. Con gusto les llamaré al botones para que se encargue de sus maletas cuanto antes. ¡Qué disfruten su estadía en este gran hotel de cinco estrellas! Ah y si desean ordenar algo, solo marquen el uno, dos, tres. En seguida recibirán su pedido hasta en la cama si así lo requieran.

El recepcionista había leído el documento someramente y se había percatado de un fajo de muy interesante aspecto. Posiblemente eso lo había convencido de que un error lo cometía cualquiera y que no debía dejar de darle la razón a los clientes por ningún motivo, menos después de eso.

—Muchas gracias por el tip —dijo la joven—. Odio cuando gente como él tratan de complacerme en todo.

—(¿Y no tuve que hacer exactamente lo mismo para que se mantuviera calmada¡Chicas! Siempre tan incomprensibles... Ahora entiedo por qué aquél se buscó a un nuevo compañero.)


	4. Evolución o Involución

**Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia  
Evolución o Involución  
_ por Kyonides_**

**Con una mente abierta pero con los ojos bien cerrados**

Pasados quince minutos después de las diez de la mañana de un día cualquiera, Brock pasaba frente a un supermercado que está abierto hasta la medianoche. De repente algo lo sacó de su concentración. Se trataba de algo realmente único en su tipo.

—Joven, sí usted, joven.

—¿Yo¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?

—No te dirijas a mí como a un señor de entre muchos, dime señor Meldor, líder de los altos elfos de los vados de Lothárien.

—Ah... Como usted diga, señor... Meldor.

—Lo pensaste mucho, chico. Para la próxima no te tardes tanto. Ay, humanos, me recuerda cuando yo fui uno de ustedes y preferí abandonarlos.

—¿Cómo dice¿Fue usted un humano tiempo atrás? Pero si yo lo veo tan humano como todos los demás...

—¡Qué ignorante¿Acaso no ves que poseo una largas orejas élficas? Con esto y mi porte señorial debió bastarte para que notaras la gran diferencia entre ustedes los mortales y yo.

—Bueno, sí tiene las orejas puntiagudas, mas no son tan largas...

—¡A callar! Tal parece que he de contarte en primera instancia el porqué sigues confundido. Yo fui un humano como cualquiera de ustedes, los que por todo se enferman. De eso ya han pasado siglos, muchas centurias sin lugar a dudas. Llegado el día de la verdad un pariente mío, a quien yo llamaba tío abuelo, me declaró que yo era hijo de una humana y que mi padre no era menos que un señor elfo de alta alcurnia. Eso me hacía a mí un semielfo, lo cual debieron ocultar por mi propio bien hasta que yo madurara lo suficiente como para poder encarar esa ruda realidad. Solo entonces yo pude comprender por qué no me era posible sentir una frente ardiendo de fiebre. Tampoco iría a padecer de algo como la viruela o las paperas.

"Cuando yo apenas tenía ventiún años, mi verdadero padre, el señor Cernunnos Elfarión, me dio a escoger entre morir como un simple humano de escaso valor y ser un elfo hecho y derecho. Yo no lo pensé ni una vez y opté por evolucionar. Heme aquí, con todas las galas de un alto señor élfico.

—Vaya... Qué historia tan hilar... Tan bien hilada y "extremadamente impresionante"... Señor... Meldor, aún no me ha dicho por qué todavía sigue rondando por las calles de una ciudad humana si está repleta de mortales, como los llamó usted.

—¡Qué bien que aún le quedan luces a algunos seres humanos de esta corrupta época! Me sabrás disculpar, pero es difícil encontrar a un humano tan presto a asistirlo a uno en el viaje de retorno a sus tierras señoriales. Has de comprender que yo estuve acá con el firme propósito de rendir un detallado informe a nuestro rey sobre el presente estado de las sociedades humanas y elegí esta como la última parada en mi camino antes de regresar con los míos a las tierrar inmemoriales. Sin embargo, me he percatado de que hay humanos que nos siguen la pista cual si fuéramos simples animales salvajes. Esto me ha llevado a solicitarte que no reveles mi presente ubicación, por lo menos trata de no hablar al respecto hasta que yo ya me haya retirado de este mundo degenerado.

—Eh... Está bien... Cuente conmigo, no se los revelaré siempre y cuando no me vayan a torturar por esto.

—A como está este mundo, ni yo te lo puedo negar. Más te valdrá ser valiente y serás bien recompensado por mi padre si sobrevives a esta hecatombe social.

—Je, je, je... Muchas gracias por su apoyo, señor Meldor...

—No tienes que agradecerme, mejor guárdate eso para cuando seas honrado por mi padre por prestar tan valiosos servicios a nuestro reino. Ahora me retiro. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en mejores circunstancias.

—Qué la paz y la tranquilidad sean con usted... Creo yo...

Cuando Brock no había conseguido sobreponerse de ese ilógico encuentro con el hombre que se autoproclamo un señor de los altos elfos, otro personaje lo abordó para hacerle un millar de preguntas. Esto sucedió a escasos minutos de haber conversado con Meldor.

—Discúlpeme, jovencito. No se habrá topado hoy con un señor al que no le gusta que le llaman solo por el título genérico de señor. Lo ando buscando por todos lados y aún nadie me ha hecho saber nada sobre su actual paradero...

—¿Y qué es lo que ocupa saber con exactitud? Digo, —comentó Brock con la cabeza más revuelta después de la rara conversación anterior— yo quería preguntarle por la causa de esa intensa búsqueda que usted lidera. ¿A qué se debe que se esfuercen tanto por no perderlo de vista?

—Ay, joven, si usted supiera lo que nos ha costado mantenerlo bajo tratamiento clínico en casa de sus familiares. Si usted se lo hubiera topado, ya sabría que él afirma ser un semielfo... O un elfo o alto elfo y cosas por el estilo. Está en un lamentable estado de salud. Su cerebro ya no procesa bien la información y ahora se traga los cuentos e historias de los libros como los de Tolkien, entre otros.

—No me diga... En tal caso yo le puedo asegurar que lo he visto. Me contó que le gustaba que lo llamaran señor Meldor, hijo de un tal señor élfico conocido como Cernun...

—¿De casualidad te dijo que su nombre completo era Cernunnos Elfarión? Pues sí... En otras ocasiones él se ha dejado decir que sirve al rey Angus Elphireos de la baja Lothárien...

—Sí, sí —afirmó Brock con entusiasmo y mayor tranquilidad mental—, ese hombre también mencionó esa ficticia localidad... Es más, hasta llegó a mostrarme sus puntiagudas orejas de elfo. No eran tan larga como me las hubiera imaginado...

—Es que eso es lo único en lo que se parecen y todo porque antes de que pudiéramos llevarlo donde un médico especialista se había escapado con rumbo al país industrial del Norte a someterse a una cirugía plástica en sus orejas. Y todo se debe a que él ya había evolucionado, ya no era un simple humano ni un semielfo incompleto... Era solo un señor elfo, hecho y derecho.

—Me parece que lo estoy oyendo nuevamente...

—Te ruego que no lo tomes a mal, pero él me ha tenido corriendo detrás de él por todos lados y necesitaba desahogar mis penas, penas causadas por un demente que se niega a ser tratado con las medicinas.

—No se diga más, aquel hombre se fue en esa dirección y luego dobló en la segunda esquina. No me extrañaría que logre sorprenderlo esta vez y se lo pueda llevar al sanatorio, porque según él no podía ir muy de prisa o se percatarían de que estaba escondiéndose.

—De veras, no tiene idea de cuánto le agradezco por esa vital información y en cuanto lo agarre, llamaré a su familia para que nos recojan por acá, en la radial para llevarlo al Chapuí, que es el sanatorio con el que contamos en este país.

—Pierda cuidado —le dijo Brock—. Todo sea por ayudar a gente necesitada o en pésimo estado mental...

—Le agradezco de nuevo y le recuerdo que no se crea esas historias tan disparatadas. La evolución solo se da en los Pokemon y nada más.

—Por supuesto, señor. ¡Qué tenga un buen día!

—Solo me falta mencionarle una cosa más... Si ve a un Treecko muy gruñón por ahí, dígale que de seguro él usaba un señuelo y que sería mejor que me busque a mí...

—Así lo haré, no se preocupe.

De pronto Brock se percató de algo que lo incomodaba. Si era cierto que un Pokemon seguía un rastro erróneo y debía reunirse con el señor que procuraba internar al enfermo, Brock no tendría cómo explicarle al Pokemon quién le había pedido tal favor. La preocupación no lo dejaba salir libre de su prisión mental, pero al cabo de unos minutos la esperada liberación hizo su teatral acto de presencia. Una hermosa chica de castaños cabellos brillantes y sin puntas abiertas salió del supermercado con una bolsa de plástico no biodegradable y repleta con artículos que habían costado hasta un veinticinco por ciento más que en otros lados. Nuestro amigo de la región de Kanto realmente intentó halagarla con una introducción cantada al ritmo del reggaeton, que por esos tiempos sonaba demasiado en las radios.

—Eh, yo... No sé... ¡Ay, ya déjeme, muchacho insolente¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme con esa confianza! Tenga.

—¿Qué me has de regalar mi hermosa princesa? Ay, no... Eso no... Duele... Quema y mucho...

El antiguo líder de gimnasio comenzó a sentir lo picante que era el gas pimienta que salía en aerosol. La muchacha se acabó la botellita y se devolvió al comercio para comprar la segunda.

—Sabe, mi querida princesa —dijo Brock con mucha seriedad—, creo que mis tristes ojos ya entendieron el significado de esas señales tan ardientes. Discúlpeme por causarle esta molestia.

—Solo por si las dudas le echaré este otro tarro completito.

—Creo que será mejor que digan que aquí corrió que su preciada vista perdió...

Sin darse cuenta en el momento, Brock había doblado en la esquina y fue a dar a la insegura Calle de la Amargura Evidente. Ahí, antes de cruzar las vías del tren que hacía unos años había reanudado sus operaciones, trató de normalizar su respiración debido al gran susto que le provocó la amenaza por demás seria que le lanzara la joven hermosa pero igual de peligrosa. Aquel cocinero autodidacta del equipo de los bobos solo podía recordar una cosa más.

—La verdad es que en un momento así... Hubiera preferido un jalón de orejas de la agresiva marimacha de Misty... Que sentir cuán irritante puede ser ese gas... Las películas no mentían... Ni exageraban cuando mostraban a los criminales pegando alaridos al cielo sin cesar... ¿Y ahora cómo le haré para ver dónde me encuentro?

**El encuentro con el primer líder**

Tras una hora de tropiezos, equivocaciones, cambios de rumbos y de haberse subido a un bus que pasaba por la radial, Ash y Misty por fin llegaron a un gimnasio Pokemon. Lo curioso de eso era que este se ubicaba en un segundo piso. La planta baja no estaba destinada a aulas o centros de entrenamiento para los aprendices del líder. Más bien estaba ocupado por varios negocios como un centro de fotocopiado, de fotografía y un pequeño restaurante. Los jovencitos debieron pasar por una entrada enrejada y subir por unas escaleras que solo tenían el ancho de una persona y media. De nuevo Misty impuso su voluntad sin pensar en los sentimientos del emocionado Ash.

—No, Ash, sé un caballero y déjame subir primero.

—Ay, yo soy el retador y por eso soy quien debe presentarse primero. ¡A un lado!

—¿Pero qué te pasa¿Qué no sabes que a una damisela como yo se la debe respetar?

—¿Damisela¿Y qué es eso?

—Ayyy, Ash, eres todo un caso. Lo que quise decir es que aún no entiendo cómo puedes ignorar a una jovencita tan adorable como yo. ¿Ahora sí te quedó claro, Ash?

—Pero Misty, tú ya sabes que yo no me guío porque los Pokemon sean adorables o muy vistosos. Lo que me interesa es saber cuán poderosos son los Pokemon del líder del gimnasio. Espero que sean todo un reto.

—Me refiería a mí. Yo soy la adorable —especificó Misty asegurándose de que le mostrara muy bien sus flamígeros ojos a Ash.

—Bueno, creo que ya lo entendí... Por ahora —dijo Ash dejando a su compañera de viajes atrás— solo nos queda hablar con el líder del gimnasio. No te quedes ahí paradota, sube de una buena vez. Esto será de lo más interesante.

Misty siempre subió, pero lo hacía a un ritmo bastante lento. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volteó a ver a su Togepi para luego abrazarlo con un poco más de firmeza. El muchacho de Pueblo Paleta ya estaba frente a la puerta y solo aguardaba el momento en que su compañera diera señales de vida para poder entrar al recinto. No se tardó nada en llamar a la puerta una vez que ella ya se encontraba a su lado. Él esperaba que estuviera "bien lista" para darle apoyo moral durante la siguiente batalla. Luego de dos intentos nadie había contestado. Al recostarse a la pared notó que algo lo incomodaba, el objeto no era más que un intercomunicador.

—Ah, mira Misty, aquí estaba esto...

—Me parece que no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo si no te la pasaras recostadote a la pared y pegándole débilmente a la puerta... ¿No crees lo mismo Togepi?

—Pero si fue por recostarme que me pude dar cuenta de la presencia del intercomunicador...

—Ay, ya basta con tus excusas. ¿Qué esperas para utilizarlo?

—Sí, lo haré ahora mismo. Ya verás que esta vez sí va a atendernos. ¡Hola¿Hay alguien en casa?

—Ese no es el botón, es el otro y debes dejarlo presionado...

—¿Cómo va a ser así? El que vi en Pueblo Paleta no requería de presionar...

—¿Qué? Ya los conocías y aún así te atreviste a jugar con eso... Bueno, este modelo funciona así y porque sí.

—Misty, creo que este es bien parecido a...

—Es así.

—¡Qué no! Permíteme intentar...

—¡Es así porque YO lo digo!

—Cálmate... Ahora sí lo haré como tú me dices, solo mantente tranquila.

Se contabilizaban tres intentos fallidos entre los cuales se incluía uno en el que lanzó un reto haciendo el peor uso del ritmo del rap y de los pobres efectos de sonido que él producía.

—Ay, esto está muy entretenido. Nunca lo había intentado. Déjame probar con eso que llaman reggaeton. A ver... ¿Cómo iba el ritmo? Ah sí, iba de esta forma...

—Hazte a un lado, reggaetonero fracasado. Veras cómo una profesional en relaciones públicas debe llamar a la puerta. ¡Buenos días a todos¿Se encuentra el guapo líder del gimnasio por aquí?

A pesar de lo arrastrada que sonó Misty, la especialista, no hubo alma que respondiera a sus llamados. Ash se desesperaba y le solicitaba a ella que le permitiera hablar por el intercomunicador nuevamente. En esa discusión estaban cuando finalmente el joven Ketchum consiguió oprimir el botón y gritar un "hola, hola". La puerta se abrió de par en par y una persona adulta de estatura promedio salió a su encuentro.

—Wow, no creí que me toparía a nadie frente a las escaleras el día de hoy. De no ser porque ya iba a salir ni me hubiera percatado de que ustedes se encontraban en esta parte. ¿Me pueden decir quienes son ustedes y qué es lo que desean?

—¿Cómo está, señor¿Es usted el líder de este gimnasio? A propósito... Quería preguntarle una cosa más antes de continuar...

—Pues es corrupto, digo, es correcto, yo soy el líder del gimnasio. ¿Cuál era tu otra pregunta?

—Ah sí es usted. Una cosa —comentó Ash antes de acercarse un poco al líder para hablar en voz baja—... ¿No hemos llegado a un simple gimnasio de ejercitación, verdad?

—No, hombre. Puedes estar tranquilo. Eso solo ocurre por las mañanas entre seis y nueve. Bueno, quizá deba mencionar que también hay otra después de las siete, pero esa sí incluye a los Pokemon, es solo para garantizar la seguridad de nuestros clientes y del establecimiento. Después de una sesión matutina no quedaría nada de mi gimnasio.

—Entonces sí es un gimnasio común y corriente —acotó Misty con los ojos entrecerrados—...

—No lo niego, pero solo pueden ingresar entrenadores o criadores de Pokemon. Durante el resto de la jornada se aceptan todos los retos que haya por delante.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces —dijo Ash mientras se acomodaba para hacer una pose especial— yo, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta lo reto a un duelo Pokemon. Ahora dígame cuáles son las reglas de este gimnasio.

—Por ahora ninguna o más bien solo hay esta... Que no podré atenderlos, mejor vuelvan la próxima semana cuando yo ya esté libre de otros compromisos. Por el momento me van a disculpar, pero ocupo que me brinden más espacio para poder salir.

—¿Qué¿El líder de gimnasio se rehusa a aceptar mi reto? Pero, pero... No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué me hace esto?

—¿De veras piensas irse así no más? —preguntaba la sorprendida de Misty.

—Hey, Misty. ¿Acaso tú puedes negarte así porque así a luchar contra los entrenadores?

—No, Ash. La verdad es que no es así de simple...

—Tranquilos los dos. Tengo una carta aquí conmigo de la Junta Directiva de la Liga Tica. Como pueden ver el permiso me lo otorgaron como dice en esta línea y va a expirar dentro de siete días naturales, o sea, en una semana.

—Yo quería enfrentarlo de una vez y ver si hoy por la noche ya podía pulir mi primera medalla de la región Tica.

—Te comprendo a la perfección —aseveró el íder del gimnasio—, mas no podré cambiar esto. Se debe a unos problemas personales, por no decir que de mi novia. ¡Vaya que me tomó por sorpresa!

—¿Por qué lo dice? —inquirieron ambos entrenadores Pokemon a la vez— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Aún no estoy seguro, pero lo que le entendí es que le está afectando su salud de forma muy alarmante.

—Ay, qué pecado. La pobrecita se fue a enfermar de esa manera... Anda, Ash, ofrécele tu a, yu,da...

—Está bien, solo deja de pegarme con tu codo... ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ser útiles?

—No, en nada en lo absoluto. De igual forma se los agradezco de parte de ella y yo les mostraría mi gratitud en cuanto me permitan bajar con mi equipaje y algunos efectos personales de ella.

—Oh no... ¿No me diga que piensa acompañarla a ella en el hospital de día y de noche¡Ay, eso sí que es tierno¡Eso en verdad que es amor!

—Tal vez, talvez sea otra cosa... Como tres cuartas partes del peso de esta maleta, la primera de tres, lo ocupan las pertenencias de mi novia... Jamás creí que una relación pesara tanto sobre los lomos de uno... Bueno, con gusto les puedo recomendar otros gimnasios donde pueden empezar su aventura Pokemon en esta, nuestra región, mientras bajamos las gradas.

—Eh, sí... Creo que eso nos sería de gran ayuda... Como diría Brock de estar aquí, nunca hay que despreciar cualquier información que nos puedan brindar a los viajeros como nosotros que vamos por tierras extrañas.

—Brock nunca dijo eso y... Él no es tan sabio —comentó la pelirroja.

—¿Ah no? Bueno, pero eso siempre sonó bien al final. ¿No es así líder? Es cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy... Ah no, eso ya lo dije... ¿Podría decirnos cuál es su nombre?

—Vaya... Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta. ¿Cuántas veces más pensabas presentarte, Ash Ketchum?

—Misty, por favor...

—Ah, tienen razón. Soy Kyonides, líder del gimnasio de San Pedro. Y el lema de aquí es "si por algo temen enfrentarse con lo inesperado, mejor bájense de ese podio y pidan un aventón a casa" o raid como le dicen por estos lares, je, je, je, je.

—Por lo visto no se complica la vida para nada...

—Vuelves a tener la boca llena de razón, Ash. Mucho gusto de conocerlos. Probablemente los veamos la próxima semana.

Los chicos no tenían un buen sabor de boca luego de ver que Kyonides, el primer líder de gimnasio a quien se enfrentaría el único representante de la familia Ketchum, terminó de cargar equipaje en el maletero y arrancó su carro para irse por la radial de San Pedro.

—¿Sabes algo, Misty? Todavía sigo sin tener idea qué clase de gimnasio es este. ¿Será un gimnasio de Pokemon de pelea?

—No tengo la menor idea, Ash. De por sí no nos queda otra cosa que ir juntos a localizar el otro gimnasio.

—Sí, así es... ¡Qué decepción!

—¿Qué insinua, jovencito?

—Pues... Que deberíamos ver si el Equipo Rocket todavía anda por estos lados... Tal vez ahora sí recuperemos a los Tauros que se robaron ayer...

—Ah, era eso... Aún tenemos tiempo de buscar otro gimnasio, Ash, pero ni modo...

—Velo de este modo, así mataremos tiempo haciendo algo por alguien más.

—(¿Y por qué no por mí para variar?)

**Gracias por la gran ayuda...**

Cuando el joven Brock dejaba de jadear tanto por causa del carrerСn, notС que no estaba solo, habМa alguien mАs en la misma pИsima condiciСn fМsica. De pronto sintió que ese individuo se apoyaba en su hombro como para no tambalearse. Instintivamente Brock volteó para tratar de ver de quién se trataba. No obstante sus ojos no querían abrirse por tanta irritación. El diminuto misterio se aclaró a los pocos segundos.

—Ay, compita, no creí que esa muchacha de tan buen porte fuera tan, pero tan fiera y sin usar las uñas. Para peores, mi amiga Jessie no la detuvo ni fue a reclamarle una retribución. Oh pobres, nosotros que nos robamos algo de comer para sobrevivir tras tantas penurias provocadas por una sola ratita amarilla.

—Disculpa, Ja...

—Me las pagará esa rata pintada con crayolas. Para peores lo hicieron con las que me robaron a mí, un ilustre miembro del glorioso Equipo Rocket. Sí, así será cuando llegue el día de mi venganza.

—Perdón, James, pero ustedes se lo buscaron todas esas veces que secuestraron a nuestro amigo, Pikachu.

—Aaaj... Pero si es uno de los bobos. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí¿Y cómo es que sabe del hurto y no ha hecho nada por devolvérmelas¿Qué no entiende que mi imaginación se quedó en blanco y negro por culpa de eso y de las electrocuciones de Pikachu?

—Pues no lo sabía... Sin embargo ahora me aseguraré de entregarte con la oficial Jenny y por lo mismo tendrás mucha suerte. Otro oficial te habría interrogado a punta de patadas y manotazos.

—Ay, gracias por la ayuda... Es solo que prefiero irme de aquí, aunque sea dando tumbos en mi camino hacia la libertad... ¡Chao!

—¿A dónde crees que vas¡Vuelve aquí, criminal de pacotilla! Si vuelves a huir, me aseguraré de que lo único que veas por el resto de tu vida sean unos barrotes de acero enfrente.

—Calma, calma. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de perseguir a nadie o de huir hasta los confines de la Tierra.

—Lastimosamente debo concederte toda la razón. Un descansito no vería nada mal —dijo el joven de tez morena que no había dejado de jadear—.

—¡Qué bien que podemos estar en paz y de acuerdo con algo, que hay que reponer energías después de recorrer esos cincuenta metros planos!

—¿Eran cincuenta? Por poco creí que estaba muriéndome por correr tan solo veinticinco. ¡Qué alegría que no fue así!

—Ay, lo malo es que con ese aerosol me hizo gritar como para que pudiera comprobar si yo tenía aptitudes para el canto, y no pude negarme, por el intenso dolor que sentía en mis parpaditos y pestañitas... Y especialmente ahora le dio por hacer que audicionara, solo porque ese gordinflón de Pavarotti ya no me puede criticar... Tal vez me deseaba convertir en su digno sucesor...

—¿No te creíste eso ni por un minuto, verdad?

—Claro que era posible... No, la verdad es que no sabía quién de los tres, Jessie, la muchacha y yo, estaba más loca...

—Querrás decir que no sabías quién estaba más loco...

—No... ¿Por qué lo sugieres?

—Por nada en especial... (Solo espero que no mencione ese nombre... ¡Ese nombre no!)

—Bueno, tal parece que solo hay que seguir caminando. Por aquí vamos bien... Bastará con no dejar de tocar la pared.

—Ayyy. ¿No dijiste que solo bastaría con guiarse por la pared para no tropezar? —preguntó Brock indignado por no saber antes que el suelo era irregular—. ¿Entonces cómo explicas esto?

—Eh, eso yo no lo sé. Sugiero que nos sentemos aquí en el muro que está bajito y no nos movamos de aquí hasta que se nos pase el efecto.

—Realmente no tengo alternativa —afirmó Brock sin reflejar el entusiasmo de siempre— debido al mal estado de mi vista, así que no estará mal que me siente por un rato.

—Guau, no hay nada más relajante que perder el tiempo descansando. Ay, ay, ay.

—¿Qué ocurrió, James? No, no, ayyy... ¡Echen paja!

La caída fue estrepitosa y sorpresiva para ambos, aunque el representante del Equipo Rocket debió haberlo previsto y no lo hizo. Todo se debió al colapso repentino de una de las paredes del hoyo que los tres habían cavado cuando iban huyendo con los Tauros para asegurarse de que no los seguirían esa vez. Esta nueva versión era más compleja, tenía más de un suelo falso y otras cosas que luego descubrió Brock.

—Esto denigrante, he vuelto a caer en un hoyo que nos dejara el Equipo Rocket y para colmo de males James no lo recuerda y también cae en él. No, no... Aún si no puedo ver no pienso quedarme aquí como un inválido, la Oficial Jenny me necesita.

—Me vas a disculpar pero cuando cavamos esto no me fijé en dónde lo habíamos dejado. Si quieres te puedo advertir que no falles en tu intento de salir de aquí...

—Ay, ay, ay. Esa parede está muy empinada para escalarla. ¿Pero qué está pasando con el suelo¡Ay, mamá, aquí me hundo de nuevo¿De mera casualidad le pusieron un piso falso al hoyo, James?

—La verdad que sí y siendo tú no volvería a tratar de escapar, es casi imposible y es realmente peligroso.

—Rendirse no es una opción para el Campeón de las Oficiales Jenny y las enfermeras Joy. Tengo que salir de aquí a como dé lugar. A ver díme qué otras cosas debo saber.

—No, nada más. Eso debería ser todo...

—Ay, Geróni... ¡Qué dolor siento en mi espalda! Ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase. ¡Ayyy¿Por qué el piso está tan duro?

—Ah eso se debe al genio del Equipo Rocket. Esta vez nos aseguramos de colocar dos pisos falsos y debajo una capa de rocas en todas las direcciones para desalentar a los bobos como tú, que creen que no hemos aprendido nada en estos años que llevamos luchando por robarnos a ese Pikachu. ¿Qué crees? Al final de cuentas sí funcionó...

—¿Y te alegras por eso? Ustedes sí que son unos completos desalmados. Ya deberían estar pagando por las fechorías que han cometido todo este tiempo.

—En realidad solo estoy contento en parte —aclaró James con vehemencia—. Lamentablemente yo también caí hasta el fondo y luego me mareé. No sé si recuerdo lo que era tener una espalda enterita.

—No me lo termino de creer... Mejor pido ayuda. ¿Ay alguien ahí? Estamos aquí atrapados y para poder salir necesitaríamos una cuerda. ¿Me oyen¡Ayuda!

—Te dejo eso —dijo James con un tono que delataba una depresión—, porque lo que soy yo creo que no podré continuar este ingrato viaje llamado vida. ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, oh mundo cruel!

-------------

Mientras iban de camino al parque de San Pedro, una curiosa Oficial Jenny les pedía que se detuvieran en seco. Los dos jóvenes entrenadores se paralizaron al saber que podían ser buscados por la policía sin saberlo. Ash comenzó a recordar que había algo que no había hecho el día anterior y no era lo de salvar a los Tauros de las garras malignas del Equipo Rocket.. Misty, por su parte, no quiso ni imaginarse qué pudo ocasionar esa urgencia de la agente por hablar con ellos. Tal parecía que se le olvidó que ella había dañado o desinflado varias llantas en un pasado nada remoto.

—Ahora voltéense, por favor. Háganlo muy despacio, que no quiero ninguna sorpresita.

—¿Está todo bien, Oficial Jenny? —preguntó Ash Ketchum con algo de extrañeza.

—Vea que estamos cooperando diligentemente —aseveró Misty con un dejo de nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Es que hay algo que yo deba saber? Si es así, será mejor que empiecen a hablar todo lo que sepan, porque después será muy tarde para hacerlo.

—Tranquila, oficial. No hemos hecho nada malo, se lo aseguro. Es más, nosotros ahora solo andamos en busca de otro gimnasio Pokemon, porque el de San Pedro está cerrado hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡Qué raro! Un gimnasio no debería estar cerrado a estas horas del día.

—¿Cómo¿El líder del gimnasio no les dejó el recado y las llaves a su cargo para que se las cuidaran? Eso no sería un comportamiento normal de alguien como él —comentó Misty al tratar de recordar las opciones que aquel podía tener.

—No, la verdad es que nunca las recibí.

—Aquí pasa algo raro —dedujo Ash por primera vez en su vida—. Si usted no las tiene, es porque anda tras las llaves del gimnasio. Le cuento que le agarró muy tarde, Oficial Jenny, debido a que Kyonides ya se fue en su auto. Él deberá cuidarlas al máximo para no extraviarlas, así es.

—Sí que te has hecho todo un genio, Ash —aseguró Misty con los ojos entrecerrados—. Tus habilidades de observador casi rivalizan con las de Tracey... Por eso notaste de inmediato que esta oficial Jenny mide varios centrímetros menos que las demás.

—Ay... De veras, no eres tan alta como las demás oficiales. ¿Qué le pasó¿No le alcanzaron las vitaminas?

—Se nota que no has aprendido nada de Brock todo este tiempo que ha salido corriendo tras una oficial Jenny o una enfermera Joy. En cambio yo ya sé que ella no lo es, se trata de una impostora. Sí, señor. No puedo equivocarme.

—Uuups, me descubrieron. Tal parece que ya no hará falta este disfraz por cuanto no logré engañarlos.

—Estás en lo correcto, impostora —dijo Misty con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro—. ¿O debo decir Equipo Rocket? Anda, no puedes ocultarnos tu identidad por más tiempo.

—¡Ay, no¡Qué ni se les ocurra confundirme con esos criminales de tan poca monta.

—Pero Misty, la Jesse que yo recuerdo tampoco se veía tan bajita ni tan malnutrida a falta de proteínas. Estoy seguro de que debe ser Meowth manejando un pequeño robot.

—Es completamente cierto, Ash, lo cual me sorprende de ti. Además ella o Meowth hizo una mala imitación de la voz de la verdadera oficial. Esa falta de cuidado al imitar la delataron cuando apenas pasaron unos segundos.

—Bueno, yo te escuche hablar de eso varios minutos después.

Entretanto la falsa oficial Jenny suspiraba con tono bastante lastimero por lo que le había dicho la de cabello de zanahoria. No estaba segura de si se repondría de ese ataque verbal. De repente apareció un Pokemon junto a su pierna derecha.

—Miren, es un Ditto —dijo Ash totalmente sorprendido—. No sabía que el Equipo Rocket hubiera atrapado uno. Vaya. Pareciera que esta vez van más en serio o no se habrían desecho de sus otros Pokemon, los muy sinvergüenzas.

—Creo que sacaste una conclusión antes de tiempo, Ash. No creo que forme parte del Equipo Rocket, pero no tengo la menor idea de a quién nos vamos a enfrentar en un duelo. Ash, por favor ten mucho cuidado.

—Es muy cierto, Misty.

—Misty, ya sabe tu nombre...

—Claro que lo sabe. ¿No será porque tú ya lo mencionaste?

—Ay, tienes razón, Misty. Lo siento mucho, lo había olvidado.

—Y ahora prepárense para los dilemas y más vale que los resuelvan...

—Ditto. ¿Ditto?

—No, Ditto. En esta parte de su lema aún no puedes presentarte. Recuerda como lo hacías durante los ensayos. Vas a ver que no te costará mucho trabajo, solo sé más paciente.

—Al menos es tan mala para recitar ese aburrido lema como el mismísimo Equipo Rocket —dijo Misty en un dos por tres.

—Eso no importa, porque soy otra persona a quien usted ya conocieron.

—¿Ah sí? No te creo, de ser así ya te habría recordado.

—Creo que el consejo que le di a mi Ditto también es válido para ti, Ash Ketchum.

—Uy, se sabe mi nombre completo. ¿Alguna vez nos hemos enfrentado en batallas dobles?

—No, Ash, pero andas más cerca que antes solo concéntrate un poco más o espérate a que me quite el disfraz.

—Ay, sí. Mejor que hagas eso para sacarme de la duda de una vez. ¡Ay, ay, ay! Mi pie. No hagas eso, Misty. ¿En qué momento dije algo mal? Es injusto.

—No lo puedo creer, eras tú... Discúlpanos por haberte confundido con el Equipo Rocket, ya sabes cómo es Ash de hiperactivo.

—Pierde cuidado, Misty.

—Ay, pero si eres Duplica. ¿Cómo has estado¿Qué has hecho desde que te vimos en la Región Johto la última vez?

—No poco. Basta con decir que me divertí al querer vacilarlos a ustedes.

—Cuéntanos lo que haces aquí en la Región Tica. No esperábamos ver a ningún conocido por este apartado lugar.

—Bueno yo solo continuaba mi viaje. En estos días estuve practicando para presentarme en una de las atracciones de las fiestas de fin de año ahí en Zapote.

—Eso se oye muy bien, tal vez te vayamos a visitar para ver tu espectáculo.

—Ay, gracias, Ash. Se los agradecería mucho.

—Pero miren a todos esos Dittos

—Uno, dos, tres. Oye, sí... Ahora ya son tres. ¿Qué¿Ahora salen de la nada?

—No, el tercero es otro que atrapé en mis viajes. Es de otra región y tiene una peculiaridad muy interesante para cualquiera.

—¿Y cuál es esa peculiaridad de la que hablas, Duplica? —preguntó Misty con cierta incredulidad—. Después de que obtuviste a tu Mini-Dit, no ha de haber nada que los supere. Difícilmente puede haber algo por ahí.

—No te creas, Misty. Este Ditto al que llamo Mega-Dit es capaz de convertirse en cualquier Pokemon con suma facilidad. No creerán lo que ven sus ojos.

—Ah... Yo quiero ver que se transforme en mi Cyndaquil. Ve, Cyndaquil.

—Cyndaquil. Cyn, cynda.

—Mega-Dit, transfórmate en ese Cyndaquil. Ahora verán lo que les dejará la boca abierta.

—Vaya —dijo Ash—, pero si es del doble de tamaño. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

—Es que eso es lo que le pasa cuando trata de imitar la forma de un Pokemon pequeño. Ahora transfórmate en un Pikachu como el de Ash.

—Guau, antes yo creía que los Pokemon que atrapabas eran raros, locos y anormales. Creo que ahora debo agregar que son los más desbalanceados y exagerados.

La joven aprendiz de Maestra Ditto no se entristeció al recibir un mensaje tan despiadado de parte de Misty. Tanto la afectó que no tenía ganas de levantar la vista despegándola del suelo.

—(Misty no seas tan mala con ella. Ya habíamos quedado en que ella se propondría a buscar la mayor variedad de Dittos del mundo.) No es para tanto, Duplica. Bien puedes recordar que tu sueño es encontrar a los Dittos más originales que se hayan visto. Así que haznos un favor y levanta esas grandes cejas y pon una larga sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Sí, no hay por qué entristecerse por nada. (Ash, debiste decirlo al revés, primero dices largas cejas y luego una gran sonrisa.)

—(Misty, lo que importa es que me entienda.) Ves, esa sonrisa se ve de lo mejor.

—Tienes mucha razón, Ash —respondió Duplica sin dejar de observar con agrado al joven entrenador—. No debo olvidar cuál es mi meta. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

—No fue gran cosa, Duplica. No hagas que me sonroje, por favor.

—Es verdad, Ash, ya te sonrojaste —dijo Misty que creía notar algo raro en él que no era de preocuparse—. Sería mejor que bajaras más la víscera de tu gorra.

La joven del gimnasio acuático de Ciudad Celeste la bajó personalmente hasta llegar al punto que ya no se podía ver los ojos de su compañero. Ash tuvo que detenerla con tal de poder colocarse la gorra como era debido.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. ¡Ay chicos! Se me había olvidado preguntarles algo. ¿Dónde está Brock? No lo veo con ustedes.

—Ay, de seguro se fue donde la verdadera oficial Jenny...

—Solo no lo tomes a mal —pidióselo Ash a Duplica—. ¿Quieres? Seguro debía decirle algo importante que ameritó que fuera sin compañía...

—Sí, algo como "¡cómo te amo, la alegría de mi vida" —aclaró Misty tratando de imitar la voz de Brock—. ¿No es eso a lo que te referías, Ash?

—Eh, bueno... Esto pudo ser una excepción a la regla...

—No hay ningún problema, Ash. Tiene edad para cuidarse solo, ya verán. Pero díganme cómo es que no están tan seguros de a qué lugar fue. Es una región extraña para todos nosotros como para no dejar aviso del paradero de uno, sobretodo si se supone que viajan todos juntos.

—Yo estoy casi segura de que fue a ver a esa Jenny —acotó Misty sin pensarlo dos veces— porque sería lo único que se me ocurre. Ninguna otra cosa por la que dejaría de visitar el Centro Pokemon a saludar a su adorada enfermera Joy.

—Ni modo. Debo pensar que para más tarde tienen planeado reunirse en un lugar específico.

Ash y Misty solo alcanzaron a mostrar una sonrisa falsa mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor frío descendían por sus mejillas con la velocidad de una cascada.

—¡Hey¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial de por aquí? Ahí dentro podríamos ver qué cosas interesantes hay en las vitrinas y de paso podemos esperar a que sea la hora de almuerzo para poder ir al food court.

—Genial... Bueno, en realidad solo me suena bien porque ni a mí ni a Pikachu nos gusta ver las tiendas ni mucho menos ir de compras.

Las dos juveniles féminas se rieron como si ya hubieran orquestado algún plan. Después todos cruzaron la radial por la zona peatonal teniendo cuidado de que los buses estacionados momentáneamente no los dejaran como tortillas de comal y se fueron directo a la entrada principal del mall ubicada a unos cuantos metros teniendo mucho cuidado de no resbalar por el azulejo de la acera. Ash no sabía que lo harían caminar más allí dentro que todo lo que había recorrido hasta esas horas y por eso no objetaba nada hasta ese momento. Estaba convencido de que su vieja amiga Duplica aún necesitaba conseguir más implementos para su show.

En la planta baja las chicas se detuvieron en casi todas las tiendas menos en la de juegos de cartas, animé y figuras de acción de las series clásicas y las más recientes. En cambio Ash sí se quedó a curiosear porque creía haber visto que se llevaba a cabo una serie de enfrentamientos para clasificar a algún campeonato nacional y no sabía de qué justa se trataba.

—Ash, no seas grosero y no nos atrases a mí y a Duplica, que estamos bastante ocupadas eligiendo solo lo mejor para ella.

—Yo solo veía la gente en esa clasificación a un torneo, es más, pensé que tenían en mano algo parecido a un Treecko y a un Totodile...

—Eso no le importa a nadie. Ellos no son más que unos viciosos que ni trabajan duro ni estudian como se debe. ¡Ya vámonos!

—¿Y cómo puedes estar completamente segura, Misty? Además creo que nosotros no portábamos mucho dinero como para que ustedes se pongan a pensar qué se llevan de aquí... Y Duplica también había gastado ya en comprar los útiles que ocupaba para la actividad de la que nos contó.

—No seas respondón, Ash. Yo no tengo que pasar por esta vergüenza solo por tu actitud infantil. Así es que vienes conmigo ahora y sin hacer pucheros.

—Pero quien los hace eres... —dijo Ash sin terminar la oración debido a las facciones de Misty que transpiraban su furia maldita.

La caminata que se tornaba repetitiva, no se veía interrumpida por más de unos segundos como cuando Ash vio por primera vez una consola de videojuegos bien de cerca y vio que ahí se vendían DVD de juegos en los que un Pokemon era el protagonista. Ash ya anhelaba que se tratara de su gran amigo Pikachu. Este también se creía reconocer elementos Pokemon en la carátula del juego. Lo siguiente parada que hicieron como dos horas y mil vueltas más tarde fue en el food court. En cuanto Misty lo dejó en paz por unos momentos, Ketchum se dirigió a uno de los establecimientos de comidas rápidas y solicitó que le vendieran un platillo con comida Pokemon para sus compañeros de viaje. El muchacho que estaba frente a la caja y otro que preparaba los pedidos se le quedaron miraron muy fijamente.

—Joven, me va a disculpar, pero nosotros no vendemos comida Pokemon por políticas de la empresa. También tengo entendido que está prohibido que ustedes viajen con un Pokemon a la vista de todos.

—No lo sabía, señor. La verdad es que ya le dimos vueltas a todos los pisos en ninguna parte se nos indicó nada al respecto. ¿Entonces qué es lo que venden aquí?

—Bueno, le tenemos una serie de combos de hamburguesa con queso, con doble queso o con triple queso. Por otro lado tenemos otras ofertas de dos a cuatro pisos. Eso quiere decir que tiene esa cantidad de tortas de carne a la parrilla por cada piso que usted le agregue.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces ustedes cocinan la torta de carne a la parrilla en esa planca que veo que tienen por ahí.

—Eh, sí por supuesto, joven. Eso le da el sabor justo de carne a la parrilla...

—¡Ash, apresúrate! Ya estamos cerca de terminar la fila y de comprar arroz cantonés y chop suey.

—¡Ay no, Misty, qué asco! Me dijeron por ahí que a eso le echan carne de los Glameow que desaparecen en la zona.

—¿No te irás a creer todo lo que dicen esos ignorantes y prejuiciosos?

—Yo también escuché acerca de eso —comentó Duplica mientras Misty no perdía de vista a su compañerito—, pero no lo he probado así que no puedo confirmar los rumores, je, je, je.

—Joven. ¿Todavía desea ordenar algo? Vea que todos nuestros combos incluyen papitas fritas y refresco gaseoso, mas puede cambiarlo si le llaman más la atención las bebidas naturales o light.

—Ah, pues sí, qué sea el tres para mí. ¿Verdad que esto incluye el que yo pueda volver a llenar mi vaso de refresco?

—No, lo siento, joven. Para poder hacer eso se ocupa la compra de un combo ocho o la oferta del día. Aún así le podemos cambiar el vaso pequeño por uno mediano simplemente al sumarle unos quinientos colones a su orden.

—Está bien, señor. Solo necesitaba hacerle esa consulta —afirmó Ash con la firme determinación de no dejarse convencer, pues esos combos no eran los más baratos de todos—, no ocupo agrandar el vaso de todos modos. Veamos cuánto dice la caja... Aquí tiene. Está exacto.

—Muchas gracias por su preferencia. Solo háganos el favor de no quedarse esperando frente a la caja, que tenemos a muchos haciendo fila desde hace un rato. ¡Gracias por su cooperación!

—Marcelo, venga acá un toquecito.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, jefe?

—Ve esa babosa como rosada que por ratos cambia de color. Esa que está sobre la muchacha de pelo celeste o azul eléctrico... Por favor, vaya con este frasco de sal y se lo ofrece para que se deshaga esa cosa asquerosa. Igual puede ofrecerle que usted le eche la sal en lugar de ella.

—Con gusto, señor. Voy de inmediato. Todo sea por mantener ese buen servicio al cliente.

—Esa es la actitud positiva que espero de ustedes. No perdamos más tiempo y acuda ahí...

Ese empleado del puesto de comidas se le aproximó a Duplica y le explicó con detalle lo que estaba por hacer. Ella se preocupó demasiado y quiso dejar las cosas en claro antes de que lo peor ocurriera.

—No, joven. Créame que no hay ninguna babosa por aquí, es solo un Poke...

—¿Está segura de que no lo es? Ay...

Lamentablemente el joven no quería ignorar lo que le indicaba Duplica, pero algo fuera de su alcance lo instó a balancearse para no caerse. En ese punto soltó él el envase repleto de sal y estuvo a punto de caer en los Ditto de la entrenadora. Los asustadizos Pokemon se corrieron cuanto antes al percatarse del susto que tenía atrapada a su ama. Al final la sal cayó en el hombro de ella sin que perjudicara a nadie. Mientras el muchacho trataba de hallar palabras para mostrar su pena por ensuciar la ropa de una cliente, Misty sostenía una bandeja y a su Togepi a la vez y aprovechó la confusión para beber sorbos del refresco light que había comprado en el restaurante de comida asiática. Como Ash Ketchum las estaba viendo porque aún no estaba lista su orden, pudo percatarse de que había sido la de ciudad Celeste la causante del embrollo. Ella no podía sostener la bandeja con toda la facilidad del mundo solo porque no quería descuidar ni por un pestañeo a su huevito chillón y al dar una media vuelta le dio un codazo en la espalda al joven.

Unos cuantos minutos después le tocó a Ash llevar su almuerzo a la mesa. Notó que habían corrido una de esas mesas para formar una para cuatro personas. No obstante, la que solo él ocupaba no tenía un apoyo realmente firme.

—¡Qué más da! Voy a tener que meter esta servilleta doblada debajo de la pata de la mesa para que deje de tambalearse tanto.

—Está bien, Ash, pero que no se te olvide ir a lavarte las manos en cuanto termines de hacerlo.

—Ay sí, Misty. Lo haré cuando pueda. Ahora estoy ocupado con esto. ¿Crees que funciona, Pikachu?

—Pika, pikachu —gritó con una sonrisa en el hocico.

—Aún no comprendo cómo ese descuidado empleado del puesto de comida te echó esa sal a propósito. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía, Duplica?

—No le entendí muy bien —comentó Duplica luego de haber permanecido en silencio por unos segundos—. Empezó a hablar de ese frasco con sal y de unas babosas y que por iniciativa propia y por brindar un buen servicio al cliente esperaba que aceptara el ofrecimiento para que yo pudiera librarme de esa molestia.

—Ah, sí, eso. El muchacho de allá de la hamburguesería me explicó que seguramente confundió a tus Ditto con unas babosas y, como se despedazan al echarles sal, quisieron darte el frasco para que te deshicieras de ellos. Creo que él me explicó que el puesto tiene a un descendiente de un tal Iraní por gerente y que ese debió sugerírselo al joven.

—Ah —dijeron las dos muchachitas con la mayor estupefacción.

—Pero qué ignorancia tan grande la de ellos. ¿Cómo pretenden que yo también los confunda con simples babosas y que les eche sal¡Qué descaro más grande! Yo creía que era algo como un aerosol con insecticida o algo parecido y temí por mi Mega-Dit.

—Es que me explicó que donde ese Iraní no se qué acostumbraba a hacer eso allá antes de recogerlas del suelo y comérselas así no más.

—¡Qué cerdo eres al contarnos eso¿No te pudiste esperar a que termináramos de comer nosotras, Ash?

—Pues no —contestó el despreocupado amigo humano de Pikachu—, debía contarle a ella de una vez que todo se debió a la cultura de ellos... De todas formas dudo que un Ditto se pueda derramar en el suelo con solo que le echen sal. ¿Verdad que eso nunca pasaría, Duplica?

—No, jamás ha sucedido... (Pero no creo que el pobrecillo Mega-Dit tenga que hacer la prueba...)


	5. Vía Rápida

**Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia**  
**Vía Rápida**  
**_por Kyonides_**

**Tráfico de influencias**

—Creo que con esto ya tengo todo...

—¡Qué alegría me da oírte decir algo por el estilo! Me tenía preocupado que no estuvieras repuesta de...

—Y a mí me alegra más que sigas siendo tan entusiasta, caramelito. Por eso no debemos perder el tiempo, entremos en... Esa tienda que está diagonal a esta.

—¿Qué? En serio... ¿Sabes que yo en realidad?

—Sí, ya sé que quieres que vayamos de una vez, así que no pienso atrasarnos. Después no sabemos qué artículos nos habremos perdido y que valía la pena comprar. Sí, eso es lo que pasa. Es como nuestro amor, un flechazo a primera vista.

—Por supuesto, no hay por qué dudarlo... (Sobretodo si yo siento que Eros siguió practicando el tiro al blanco en mí. De no ser por el lanzamiento de esas flechas repetidas veces no podría explicarme cómo me fui a juntar con esta...)

—¡Ay, qué emoción! Hasta me hierve la sangre de la excitación que me provoca ver todo esto al alcance de mis manos.

—Pues qué bien suena eso —comentó el desanimado hombre que ya ni tenía ánimos de hablarle hasta que algo le dio vuelta a todo—... Es más, estoy convencido de que mejor te dejo a ti lo de escoger lo que hemos de llevarnos y yo me quedó por ahí, donde está la cajera. ¿Qué te parece mi sugerencia¿No es de lo más cercana a la perfección?

—Uy, pero si fue de lo más encantadora, de las mejores que te he oído decir en lo que hemos estado juntos. Ya verás cómo pienso sorprendente más tarde...

—(Creo que esa tarea mejor se la dejas al estado de cuenta de mi tarjeta... Y eso que me imagino que todavía no sabe cuán alto es el límite del crédito. Si lo supiera, nadie la detendría y la compañía me la cancelaría por creer que me están estafando. ¡Y estarían completamente en lo cierto!) Ay, señorita, debo pedirle encarecidamente un favor de inmensas proporciones, algo que rara vez lo habrá escuchado. Sin embargo, ya creo que yo no doy más por el día de hoy... Y el de mañana y los días que le sigan... ¿No podría usted hacer algo para que mi novia se pelee conmigo al instante?

—Discúlpeme, señor. Entre mis deberes no está el de complacerlo en todo. Las cosas siempre tienen un límite y usted está por acabar con mi paciencia.

—No, no, no. Es que no me ha entendido. Jamás le pedí algo obsceno, solo requiero de su ayuda para llevar a cabo una treta que le impida a ella seguir como hasta ahora. Si la conociera, sabría a lo que me refiero, de veras que sí.

—Para SU información a ella la conozco mejor de lo que usted lo ha hecho. En ningún momento me atrevería a hacerla pasar un mal rato solo porque usted me demostró que es un inmaduro, incapaz de aceptar el compromiso tal cual es. Espéreme aquí un momentito nada más. ¡Grace¿Podés venir acá por un segundito únicamente?

—No, señorita, no sabe lo que acaba de hacer... Por favor, no la llame. Así está más que bien... (Ahora no... Ahora no...)

—Te agradezco que vinieras, Grace. Vieras que él...

—Mejor te lo digo yo, cariño. Es que has de entender que yo no creo que las cosas de este establecimiento las pueda llevar en el carro y sería mejor que regresáramos en otro momento. Tal vez podamos conseguir algunas cosas un poco más diminutas y que no requieran de tanto espacio. Disculpa que no te avisara antes, pero hasta ahora que hice cuentas me percaté de que no podía permitir que viajaras tan incómoda. Todo se debe a tu bienestar.

—Bueno, de ser así como lo pintas, no creo tener ningún inconveniente en venir más tarde por lo demás...

—Perfecto y entiendo bien cuán bien te sientes al estar en medio de todas estas "obras de arte" (fabricadas por changos con el menor gusto por las artes). ¿Qué tal si pasamos ya a otra parte? No olvides repasar en tu mente lo que podrás conseguir al rato.

—Claro. Me pone nerviosa el que llegue a olvidar una sola cosa.

—Confía en lo que te digo ahorita. No lo podrás olvidar. Tienes una mente que todo lo procesa velozmente (o que pasa la mano con todo y tarjeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos).

—¡Mira ahí! Nos detendremos en esa tienda de peluches. ¿No son de lo más adorables y acariciables?

—Pero si para caricias estoy yo...

—Eso ya lo sé, mi Teddyursa —le respondió Grace, la joven de dos colas, antes de que se callara e hiciera una mueca antes de terminar riéndose como demente—. Ja, ja, ja. Si tan solo supieras qué es lo que más me encanta acariciar...

—(Bueno eso me sonó como si fuera esta la primera vez que ella planea ser más cooperativa en casa... ¿En verdad podré darle fin a mi mala racha¿O se tratará de una reverenda estupidez a la que debería temerle?)

Ambos tórtolos, cuyas diferencias empezaban a hacerse cada vez menos "evidentes", se dieron su tiempo para que ella pudiera escoger la cantidad correcto de animales de felpa. Él permanecía en silencio sin reaccionar a las múltiples declaraciones de amor y afecto de su pareja, todas dirigidas a esos mismos peluches con forma de Pokemon. Inesperadamente el hombre salió de ese trance por el motivo más insólito, recién notaba la presencia de un peluche que no estaba repetido. Por ser el último de su estilo, le pidió a la joven vendedora que lo sacara de su vidriosa jaula.

—A este mismo me refería.

—¿De qué se trata, mi chocolate blanco?

—(Ni siquiera me he considerado un "blanco" en toda mi vida... ¡Ay!) Pues espera que lo haga girar para que lo veás bien de cerca, porque estoy ciento dos por ciento seguro de que te derritirá el corazón. (Ojalá pasará eso... El que se lanzara a mi brazos no estaría tan mal habiendo tanto público. Me podría dejar bien parado frente a esa gente, se tragarían que somos los más felices...)

—No le veo la forma aún, cariño.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Pero si es de lo más simple... Tan simple como colocar bien esta cabeza, je, je, je. Me sabrás disculpar, no me di cuenta cuando deforme un poco el peluchillo, je, je, je...

—¡Qué diferencia! Este sí que me lo quiero llevar y como sé bastante bien que no te opones a que lo haga con tal de salir de mi depresión, no me tardaré en comprarlo ya mismo.

—Señorita, no sé si me puede decir ahorita cuánto cuesta este Medicham de peluche.

—No hay problema, señor. Este le saldría en unos diecisiete mil. Si le sumamos esos otros dos, el total le sale en veintinueve mil.

El joven tan solo consiguió abrir sus ojos color miel por completo. Un minuto después su quijada los imitaría lo mejor que pudo. Ese pobre hombre se imaginaba pagando las cuentas y los intereses por los próximos seis meses. Al contrario de lo que pensó la amiga de su noviecita que él desconocía, más comprometido no podía estar él en su vida. Como si le hubieran tomado una foto con flash, este salió del asombro y la pena. Había entendido el mensaje oculto detrás de todo lo que había vivido en ese fatal día de compras por el mall. De inmediato tomó una decisión.

—Me parece... Es solo que este de acá no es tan gracioso como los otros. Así es que mejor se lo dejo.

—Ay, pero si yo creo que está bien divino.

—Créeme que esta vez sé lo que te digo. Por cierto, creo que si algo sé de esto, se debe a las veces que vi a mi hermana con su parejucha y por algún motivo siempre dejaba uno como ese por fuera.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Nunca supiste a qué se debería?

—No, la verdad es que no lo supe hasta ahora, pero en alguna oportunidad se lo pregunto para salir de dudas.

—OK, entonces eso quiere decir que yo me llevo a este par.

—N, n, no. En realidad yo me llevo a este Medicham.

—¡Ah¿Por qué te lo llevas? Si se puede saber...

—Claro que lo sabrás de una vez. ¿No ves que esto es para no olvidarme de ti cuando no estamos juntos?

—¡Ay, pero qué tierno te estás volviendo! Por algo jalamos juntos.

—(Sí... Cómo no...) En fin, creo que ya podemos ir a...

—Esa de allá me mata de la curiosidad.

—Entonces VAYAMOS.

—Así me gusta. Se nota que estás bien domesticadito.

El joven se quedó pasmado con la expresión que utilizara ella sin que mostrara un dejo de culpa. En todo el rato que se quedó sin poder reaccionar, ella no hizo por dónde hallar la necesidad de corregirse o disculparse. Una vez adentro de la nueva tienda, él se puso a mover sus dedos que se posaban sobre un mostrador. Al final se le ocurrió que debía volver a intentar lo que le había fallado en el otro lugar. Se quedó analizando a la cajera de ahí y se figuró que no la conocían. Se fue directo a donde estaba esa joven y orquestó todo para que el siguiente intento de compra fracasara del todo o en parte en el peor de los casos.

—Ay, creo que con esto nos bastará. ¿No opinas lo mismo, mi caramelito de navidad?

—Si tú lo dices, es porque así ha de ser. No veo quién pueda cuestionarlo...

—Bueno, señorita, páguese de esta tarjeta, si me hace el favor.

—Con mucho gusto, hermosa joven.

El hombre prefirió taparse la cara ante lo que ya sabía que ocurría si la halagaban por cualquier motivo. Aún cuando ella se detuvo, él no cambió su postura, porque ahora le tocaba a él reírse en sus adentros en cuanto ella se percatara de lo que le pasaba a la tarjeta.

—No, no será posible que le cobre si paso esta tarjeta, señorita. Ya me la rechazó dos veces y no parece que se deba a un error de la red ni a un presunto mal estado de la tarjeta de crédito.

—Pero, pero... Eso nunca me había pasado...

—(Pero, pero ahora sí, je, je, je) Je, je, je. Ah, perdón. Es que me causó algo de gracia, mas intentemos con efectivo. Eso sí te digo, Grace, que no esperaba esto y...

—Sí te entiendo a la perfección —dijo Grace con el ánimo de lo más desinflado, más que un neumático usado—. Dado este imprevisto creo que deberé dejar algunas cositas para otra ocasión.

Poco a poco ella fue regresando los artículos que creía que su novio ya no podría pagar si tan solo portaba algunos billetes en su billetera, que casi nunca la había visto muy gorda. Finalmente se decidió por solo dos objetos y él le entregó el monto exacto a la cajera. En cierto instante el alzó el dedo pulgar para indicarle a ella que había realizado un excelente trabajo. Al retirarse de ahí, el joven trató de guiar a su pareja hasta el food court de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Miren quién está por ese lado. Mis ojos deben estar bien sucios, porque me dicen que él es Kyonides, el líder de gimnasio que acabamos de conocer hoy por... ¿Sabes qué hora es, Duplica?

—Pues sí, Ash. Son las dos de la tarde... Más algunos minutos.

—Entonces sí, lo vimos hoy por la mañana.

—¡Ay de veras, Ash¿Pero no nos había dejado bien en claro que se iba a visitar a alguien enfermo y que le urgía llegar cuanto antes? No me explico por qué lo estamos viendo aquí si...

—Uy, no Misty, no hay por qué dudar de él. De seguro hay una explicación para todo...

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Ash?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué nos diría Brock en una circunstancia de estas? Déjenme ver...

—No dejes que la espera te moleste, Duplica. Él tiene días en los que su cabeza anda dando vueltas literalmente hablando...

—Por favor, Misty. Esto es serio, yo intento concentrarme. ¡Ya sé! Él diría algo como que a su querida madre no le dio tiempo de hacer las compras de la semana y los mandó a ellos que sí podían salir y llevarle todo a la pobre señora.

—Ash. ¿Cómo explicas el que lleven varios peluches, no pocos vestidos de corte juvenil, unas lindas carteras y zapatos que combinan bien y están de moda entre las jóvenes de la ciudad?

—Bueno —decía Ash para ganar tiempo—, eso se debe a que... Su madre es una señora que necesitaba una renovación. Sí, eso debe de ser el motivo.

Las dos amigas suspiraban por la pena que les daba escuchar tan estupendas explicaciones de un "maestro Pokemon". La verdad es que no esperaban mucho de alguien con ese tipo de aspiraciones.

—Es un huracán profesional que viene y va... Buscando acción, vendiendo solo amor...

—¡Hey¡Kyonides! Estamos por acá —gritó Ash para llamarle la atención a Kyonides y a su desconocida acompañante—. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Queremos conversar con ustedes si es posible.

—Pisar por encima del bien y el mal. Es natural, en ella es natural...

—¿Qué estás susurrando, amorcito?

—¡Uyyy sí —gritó Misty con una intensa emoción—¡Ven Kyonides! Aquí sobra espacio. Ash, ve por esa mesa y ponla junto a esta de inmediato.

—Bueno, sí crees que hace falta, iré a hacerlo...

—¡Ay qué gritones son esos chiquillos¡Qué insoportables!

—Dolor en tus caricias... Tantas veces te maldeciré... Y cuentos chinos... Yo fui atrapado en mi propia red, como una araña en cautivada...

—Te digo que me pongas atención. Quiero saber el por qué esos mocosos se te quedan viendo tanto. Respóndeme de una vez.

—Ya no podré escapar... Ah, disculpa. ¿De quiénes me hablas, Grace? Oh, pero si son ellos y una amiguita de más... Es que me los topé hace algunas horas y les tuve que devolver porque iba de salida —Kyonides, el joven cargado de paquetes sin utilidad alguna, se puso algo nervioso porque lo hubieran visto—. Suave, suave... Creo que ya sé cómo se arregla todo esto, je, je, je.

—¿Pero de qué me estás hablando ahora, Kyonides¡Explícate ya!

—Lo haré en cuanto conversemos con ellos. Ven, por favor.

—Yo tengo hambre, no ganas de escuchar los parloteos de unos niñitos... Uy, no puedo creerlo, yo conozco a ese encantador entrenador.

—¿Ah sí? Sorprendente... ¿De dónde lo conoces, Grace?

—Él estaba junto a una insegura coordinadora que se la pasaba pidiendo consejos a gritos. Si no me engañan las apariencias, él debería ser Ash, pero viene bien acompañado por otras amigas que no parecen ser de Hoenn —acotó ella justo antes de reírse.

—Ni me lo hubiera imaginado... (Mejor que sea así, tal vez no me cueste tanto librarme de Grace como lo pensé en un inicio.) Entonces almorcemos cerca de ellos. Con tantos paquetes no estaría de más tener aún más ojos pendientes de lo que les pase...

—De veras... No lo había imaginado de esa forma, pero qué dicha que me lo recordaste. Ni creerán que nos acercamos solo por eso —comentó la joven coordinadora de Hoenn seguido de un cierre parcial de sus ojos y unos risotadas—.

—Eh... Creo que sí es ella, la coordinadora que nos topamos May yo en los concursos Pokemon de la Región Hoenn —dijo Ash Ketchum sin el menor chance de perder una apuesta—. Y creo que no será la última vez que ustedes, chicas, la escuchen cada vez que ella encuentre algo "gracioso".

—Por favor, Ash. No seas tan prejuicioso con la pobre muchacha. Ella qué culpa ha de tener porque a ti no te parezca que ella se ría.

—Bueno, a mí no se me haría un mundo de problemas solo por eso... La cara que pone parece salida de una casa de los espejos o algo muy parecido a eso.

—Misty, creo que Ash ya me picó —admitió Duplica en su inesperado interés por el tema—, porque no me imaginó por qué causa él la compararía con una casa de esas.

**Reencuentro (in)oportuno**

—Mi novia se cayó en un pozo ciego...

—No entiendo a estos tarugos —se dejó decir James con despreocupación casi infinita—. ¿Por qué cantas eso ahora si no hay ninguna novia atormentada y atrapada en alguna sección de este inmundo hoyo? Me vas a disculpar, pero creo recordar muy bien que eres tú el que está imposibilitado de retornar a la superficie por tus propios medios.

—¡Ay! Pues solo quería... Ni me lo recuerdes —dijo Brock mientras su cuerpo le daba la impresión de aguarse—...

—A ver si no atraes más a los Houdour o los Mightyena con tus aullidos. Yo no sé quién te diría que tienes una voz prodigiosa como la de mi Chimeco... Ay, no. No soporto el dolor de nuestra separación. ¡Pobre mi Chimequito! Sé que está con mis abuelos, pero jamás será lo mismo para él o para mí mismo...

—No la vueles con eso... Está bien, admito que ya me cansé de gritar por ayuda que no parece que llegue nunca jamás...

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Siendo así solo me queda decirte... ¡Bienvenido al club! Ya eres uno de los nuestros, los desamparados integrantes del olvidado Equipo Rocket. Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando no es fácil salir de los líos en los que lo meten a uno, sobretodo cuando hay una ratita Cookies con una fijación por meter las patitas en los tomacorrientes...

—¡Qué bien! De pronto hasta me vendieron una membresía que nunca solicité—afirmó Brock con un tono depresivo que se consolidaba cada vez más.

—¡Hey¿Hay alguien allá abajo¡Respondan ya!

—Esa voz...

—¿La de quién? Yo ya me había callado porque todavía estaba pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir... Como nadie vino por la mañana a traerme mis diálogos...

—¡Debe ser Jenny! Sí... ¡Hey, Oficial Jenny! Por acá, justo en el fondo de este hoyo que he de llamar mi bloqueo mental estuve esperándote por largas horas guiado por la certeza de tu pronta aparición, amada mía. No dudes de mis intenciones, ya que te aprecio precisamente por ser una delicada rosa entre miles de claveles.

—¿En verdad crees que se esperó para que le dijeras todas esas falacias? Ella sería capaz de lanzarte algo como lo haría Jesse por no creer que realmente la adoras tanto.

—Ya verás como esta aura de amor purificador de todo lo que toca se alojará en ese rinconcito tan especial que tiene en su corazón solo para mí...

—Diay, ahora que lo medité bien —decía James en momentos en los que se volvía muy filosófico—, quizá ya sea tiempo de que yo también me disponga a colaborar con tan buena causa. No creo que la falta de inspiración sea lo que yo tenga en mente...

Ante la búsqueda del joven miembro del Equipo Rocket de una manera muy abstracta de escapar de la realidad, Brock no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que podía ocurrir dentro o fuera del hoyo de la discordia y el olvido total. En esos momentos su alma lo inducía a enviarle sus flechas a su querida oficial de policía aun si debía hacerlo por correo.

—Heme aquí, el afable caballero que llega en el instante justo en el que tu botón empieza a abrirse para permitirme contemplar la magnificencia de tu... ¡Ayyy, tu maldita piedra!

—Oh, perdóname por eso —se disculpaba la oficial—. No alcancé a escuchar a ninguno de ustedes y tuve que lanzar la piedrita a como diera lugar.

—Recuerdo de lo más bien que siempre pensé que de nuestro incomparable amor surgiría el brote de un digno sucesor, nuestro hijo, no creí que en realidad se tratara de un doloroso hematoma por encima de la duramadre. Si por lo menos me hubieras dicho que te gusta eso del sadomasoquismo o del bondage, lo hubieras conversado con tal de llegar a un feliz acuerdo...

—Bueno... Esta vez si les avisaré que ahí les va otra cuerda...

—¡Ay! Esto me pasa por...

—¡Ay, ay, ay! No de nuevo...

—faltar a las clases de Ciencias... ¿O será por no haber visto Armaggedon? Me dijeron entonces que era un típico filme de... ¿Cómo? Te volvió a pegar esa roca? Pero si ya me había pegado acá en el coco...

—¡Ay! No lo sé... Tal parece que el amor no es sufrido por serlo sino por hacer que uno al final lo aprecie más.

—No seas tan dormilón —dijo James con una voz estentórea— y sal ya de ese hueco para que así ya te pueda quitar a tus Pokemon.

—Conque se trató siempre de usted... Usted fue quien se robó unos Tauros de los festejos populares y para colmo de males hizo que un Skitty casero los siguiera debido a los rastros de aroma dulce que dejaban de camino.

—¿Yo qué? No, créame que no soy chino ni de los Pokemon felinos soy amigo. Ahí se ven...

—¡Deténgase, criminal! No huya de la justicia —decía la oficial que no podía correr más de cinco metros en cada carrerón—. Le he dicho que se detenga. ¡Uy! Malditos tacones, yo no sé a quién se le ocurrió hacerlos tan altos, débiles y delgados como fósforos. Ya hasta siento como si los raspones me quemaran los pies.

La profundidad del hoyo no tenía comparación con las versiones anteriores que habían utilizado el trío de bandidos, Brock no daba para más, ya que esa cima parecía tan difícil e inhóspita como la cumbre del Everest. De acuerdo, es posible que se asemejera más a la de un cerro mediano como el Chirripó. Segundos después, de un agotamiento de todos los recursos y el descarte de todas las alternativas, un joven se acercó para tenderle una mano amiga.

—Muchacho. ¿Me escucha? Muchacho.

—Eh, sí, sí. Fuerte y claro, pero quisiera saber quién es usted.

—Solo soy un estudiante de la U de aquí cerquita. ¿Hace cuánto que está ahí metido?

—Bueno la verdad no lo sé. Tengo reloj pero no lo puedo ver porque me rociaron un aerosol en la cara y se me irritó mucho la vista y de un momento a otro caí en esta trampa.

—¿Una trampa? Bueno yo hubiera dicho que fue la gente de Acueductos que siempre deja zanjas, qué digo, zanjotas sin rellenar. ¿Por qué cree que fue una trampa?

—Porque uno de las que las cavaron me llevó justo acá sin percatarse de que estaba a pocos metros.

—"¡No sias tonto!" Diay déjeme ver cómo lo podemos ayudar a salir de ese huecazo...

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, se lo agradecería mucho —dijo Brock reservándose sus dudas al respecto.

—Pareciera que de este lado hay una pared que se puede socavar o... No, suave...

—¿Suave¿Quiere decir que la pared de ese lado está muy suave? Pero eso debería ser de lo más peligroso... Después me cae la pared encima y este soltero tan codiciado por las damiselas no puede darse el lujo de morir de manera tan trágica. ¿Qué pensarían mis fans?

—Eh... No lo sé, ni me lo querría imaginar. (En realidad ni creo que eso fuera posible...) ¡Ay mire hacia acá!

—No, no puedo mirar. Mis ojos aún no se reponen de ese ataque de esa seguidora que no ha aprendido aún a expresar su afecto de una forma que se considere sana.

—Ah, lo siento. Bueno creo que deberá dar unos cuantos pasos hacia su derecha. Serían como unos cinco o seis. OK, ahora gire noventa grados a la derecha, obviamente. ¡No! A la derecha no a la izquierda.

—Sí, perdone —dijo Brock disculpándose por su ineptitud—, pero ya lo intenté y no se pudo. Mi pierna choca contra algo. No tengo idea de lo que sería.

—Ya veo... Entonces sería que complete un giro de doscientos setenta grados o tres cuartos... Eso está mejor. Tal parece que, por lo que se corrió su pie de apoyo mientras daba el giro, usted si pudo dar con la pared que le mencionaba. (¡Qué varas del mae!)

—Sí, sí. Ahora puedo palpar que acá hay como unas piedras amontonadas, mas arriba de estas hay un espacio vacío. ¿Qué hay adelante¿Es una especie de túnel?

—Pues yo diría que es algo como eso. Es más creo que alcanzo a ver algo en una de las paredes del túnel. Es algo así como uno de esos killroy de las guerras mundiales... ¿Cuál killroy? Si lo que dice ahí es "James estuvo aquí".

—¡Ay, ese pendejo del Equipo Rocket! Ya decía yo que estaba muy sospechoso que saliera tan pronto de este agujerote. ¡Cómo se me fue a olvidar que ellos lo cavaron! De fijo recordó que por ahí estaba la salida creada en el dado caso de que a ellos se les fuera a pasar cuál era su ubicación.

—Me irá a disculpar, pero creo que ese túnel no lleva mucho rato de estar ahí... Por lo que vi en clases de Geología, esa tierra de la que está compuesto no ha estado mucho tiempo expuesta a la intemperie.

—Entonces me quiere decir que él, sin poder ver, cavó eso con sus propias manos... ¡Qué va! No lo creo, tampoco son tan geniales ni tan dedicados. Sí están obsesionados por atrapar algún día al Pikachu de Ash, pero eso... De veras, aún no termino de creerme eso.

—De todas maneras creo que es lo suficientemente seguro como para que usted también salga de ese predicamento en el que lo metieron.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, joven. Usted ha sido el único que me ha ayudado de verdad. No ve que hace un rato pasó la Oficial Jenny y como vio a uno del Equipo Rocket, el mismo que se escabulló por este túnel, se fue tras él quejándose de su calzado y se olvidó por completo de mí. ¡Cómo nos pagan tan mal las mujeres!

—¿Dijo que la Oficial Jenny pasó por aquí? Eso sería imposible... ¿Se refiere a la de aquí, la de esta policía de proximidad?

—Diay, sí. Eso es lo que supongo yo, pero no soy de aquí.

—Ya entiendo... Ha de saber que hace ya mes y medio que sus propios colegas la reportaron desaparecida y no saben si deberán cancelar su búsqueda y depender de presuntos testigos para localizarla a ella... O a su cuerpo...

—No me puede estar diciendo esto —vociferaba Brock mientras sujetaba al joven justo después de haber gateado a toda prisa por el túnel provisional—. Ella siempre ha sido en otras regiones un estandarte de la justicia y la dedicación al trabajo y a la honradez. Debe de ser imposible que alguien así desaparezca de la noche a la mañana sin que se la haya divisado por algún lado.

—Diay, lo que yo le cuento es lo último que salió sobre ella en los noticieros. Más no podría contarle, eso está envuelto en un puro misterio... Y usted es el único que ha dicho que la ha visto, bueno, escuchado en todo este tiempo en el que nadie más ha sabido de ella...

—Eso sí me dejó helado, tieso, sin vida... No, no, no. Jamás me puedo dar por vencido, yo la encontraré vivita y coleando en alguna parte de esta Región Tica.

—Una cosa más. Aunque ya sé que pudo salir de ahí, creo que debería preguntarle algo más. ¿Usted estaba tratando de sujetarse de una cuerda para que lo jalaran o no?

—Ah... En realidad solo me lanzaron un par de pedradas y ahí agarré la cuerda como pude para escalar esto, pero me estaba cansando porque nunca terminaba de subir. No me puedo imaginar cuán alta era ese hoyo.

—Pues le cuento con toda franqueza que con costos tiene tres metros de profundidad.

—Pero... Pero... ¿A qué se debió todo esto?—se preguntaba Brock lleno de confusión.

—Solo se me ocurre que quizá se debiera a que esa cuerda salía libremente de un cilindro al que todavía le sobran muchos metros de cuerda sin desenrollar...

—No puede ser... Ahora sí que estoy motivado a resolver ese misterio sin resolver por el amor que le tengo a mi fanática número uno, la Oficial Jenny.

—Le aconsejo que no ande gritando eso. Cuidado y llegamos a ver cómo lo encierran a usted en vez del criminal que la secuestrara.

—Tranquilo, joven. No estoy obsesionado por ella ni por su gran competidora, la enfermera Joy...

—Bueeeno... Ahí cuídese. Lo que soy yo ya debo ir a clases. ¡Hasta nunca!

—No cree que me pueda perder... Yo tenía pensado ir a la policía de proximidad de todos modos.

—Usted sí que tiene ganas de que lo encierren... Solo siga caminando por esa acera. Puede apoyarse con su brazo izquierdo en el murito que está ahí a lo largo de eso y después cruza la angosta Calle de la Amargura Evidente y trate de bajar por unas cuantas gradas y ahí puede ir preguntándole a los vecinos cuántos metros le faltan para llegar a la comisaría o tal vez tenga suerte y se tope a uno de esos policías, que a veces parecen no más que unos adornos inservibles...

—De nuevo le aprecio que me haya ayudado tanto. Espero que se lo paguen, porque lo que soy yo no creo tener ni un cinco...

—Sí, sí, tranquilo. ¡Hasta nunca!

Tumbo tras tumbo y algo de terror por lo que había escuchado de la clase de conductores que transitaban por las calles de la Región Tica, Brock consiguió ir avanzando y cruzar la angostísima calle de un ancho de dos carriles y bien conocida por la inmensa cantidad de automóviles mal parqueados en las orillas. Por un momento creyó que él mismo había tocado un carro con alarma bien sensible, pero pronto lo sacaron de su error al escuchar cómo alguien quebró una ventana y se llevó el auto en un dos por tres o incluso menos. Un par de policías se fueron caminando con dirección a la calle y Brock les preguntó por la ubicación de su comisaría.

—Solo siga como hasta ahora, joven —le respondió un agente con una voz tal que lo hizo temblar en lugar de tranquilizar al extranjero—, y de fijo alguno de nosotros lo detendra justo enfrente de la entrada.

—Eh, eh... Bueno muchas gracias oficial... ¿Qué estará pasando aquí que no siento que estén muy serenos?

Cuando apenas salía de ese susto causado por la severa advertencia anterior, una oficial se dirigió a Brock con un tono no menos intimidante y no le permitió continuar con su búsqueda.

—¡Alto ahí, mequetrefe! Ni crea que usted se me va a escapar como lo hizo el compinche suyo hace un rato.

—No, es un malentendido, mi querida oficial Jenny.

—¿Cuál malentendido ni qué ocho cuartos? Usted estaba con ese criminal y por ende debe estar igual de involucrado en sus fechorías.

—Para nada, mi oficial Jenny... (¡Qué extraño! Juraría que esa voz no es lo suficientemente femenina como la de Jenny... Pero ese olor se parece en algo a las fragancias que ellas utilizan... Sin embargo, creo que la de ella tiene un ligero toque a pacholí...)

—Deje de pensarlo tanto que no tiene alternativa, hijue...

Brock preveía ya que no saldría de la conmoción que le causó el salir solo en un día que parecía que todo podía ir de lo mejor. Nunca en su vida esperó oír que una oficial se la pasaría diciendo groserías. Él siempre la admiró por ser de lo más culta y comedida, toda una rareza en un departamento de policía donde los hombres que ahí laboraban solo la respetaban a ella.

—¡Contra la pared ahora¡Y abra más esas piernas pero ya! Le dije que se quedara quieto —ordenó la oficial Jenny sin la menor contemplación ni paciencia.

—Pero yo no he cometido ningún crimen, oficial Jenny. Yo tan solo quería traerle...

—Conque ahora piensa sobornar a la autoridad... Pues eso lo pagará muy caro, maldito imbécil. A mí no se me compra ni con un entero de lotería premiado con millones. Ya por eso lo tendré que revisar minuciosamente. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez eso lo hizo para desviarme la atención de la droga que oculta en sus pantalones o en otra parte de su vestimenta.

—No, no, no. Oficial Jenny, véame a los ojitos tan dulces y dígame si le parezco un traficante de esos que se topa a diario. (¡Qué mal! La vida tan ruda de esta región le ha endurecido su triste corazón de melón. Igual insisto, ella no podría ser una de ellas... Es tan distinta...)

—Es posible que su mente trastornada por la droga lo hiciera esconderla aquí.

—No, pero oficial, ahí no... Jamás lo ocultaría por la ingle. No, por favor, no. Más arriba no... Je, je, je, je. Me hace cosquillas. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Oficial, sin importar cómo se llame o cómo luzca, esto es un completo abuso de su autoridad.

—¿A usted quién le dijo que podía dirigirse con esa altanería? Tome esto para que aprenda a respetar a las féminas como yo.

—¿Cómo quién¿Y qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer¡Ay, ay, ay¡Nooo! Eso no —gritó el de los pelos picudos mientras sentía un intenso dolor que lo derribó gracias a la patada que recibió en sus ya ni tan nobles partes—... Eso sí que fue muy cruel. ¡Ay, ay, ay! Créame que la voy a denunciar, abusadora de niños inocentes.

—Ah, y ahora piensa levantarme falsos. ¿No es verdad? Ustedes son iguales dondequiera que se los vea. Debí arrancarle... Pero mejor será que un taconazo le enseñe a ser más educado y respetuoso de las mujeres como yo.

Ese segundo ataque por poco le hacía expulsar el aire que le quedaba, solo lo salvó a medias la pierna que logró desviar un poco ese tacón traicionero de la presunta oficial. Hasta ese día Brock no conocía lo que era la verdadera crueldad y no aprendería la lección de nadie más que de esa supuesta oficial Jenny. Tal vez ella no quería que la descubrieran luego de haber usado esa identidad falsa por tanto tiempo.

La mujer seguía pensando que era óptimo encargarse de ese "criminal" de una vez por todas y lo iba a cumplir a cabalidad. No obstante, los dos imponentes policías, que recogieron testimonios de los birreros, digo, los estudiosos jóvenes universitarios y de algún pequeño empresario, se acercaban al sitio para alertar a sus compañeros de las acciones de una nueva banda robacarros. Esto hizo que la "oficial" se desvaneciera como el smog que lanzaría un camión por doquier. Ellos no alcanzaron a ver a nadie más que al joven líder de gimnasio de Pewter City quien se revolcaba como maniático, uno ciego de hecho.

—A ver, a ver. ¿Acaso usted no es el mismo que nos preguntó si estaba cerca de la estación de la policía de proximidad¿Qué hacía en el suelo en tan mísero estado¿Le hacía a la mota o qué?

—No, oficial. Es que creo que hace muy poco me atacó una oficial Jenny... Solo se alejó hasta que notó que ustedes andan cerca de aquí.

—¿Ha dicho usted la oficial Jenny? Pero eso es completamente imposible, nadie ha sabido de ella en más de...

—En más de mes y medio... Sí, créame que lo sé, pero la forma de actuar tan brusca y las puntas y los tacones de sus zapatos me hacen pensar que...

—¡Uy, no! Nunca podríamos maltratar así a un individuo por sospechoso que sea.

—Si recuerdas al del caso que reportaron en el puerto...

—Callate, que no querrás asustarlo después de lo que le pasó. Bueno, bueno, joven. Verá que yo lo ayudaré a ponerse de pie.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezcooo —dijo Brock antes de estar realmente de pie y de ser casi arrastrado hasta la comisaría por la forma en que el agente de polícia lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa.

—Jefe, me va a disculpar, pero aquí le traemos a este joven que dice haber hablado con la agente Jenny hace escasos minutos y asegura que fue atacado por ella.

—Ah y también le traemos los testimonios de los posibles testigos —dijo el otro oficial haciendo hincapié en el otro asunto que se debía discutir— que estuvieron a la hora de un robo de un carro en esta calle.

—¿Será eso posible¿Jenny reapareció después de convertirse en una abusiva? Va a tener que escupir todo lo que sepa, muchachito, porque esto es muy serio. Tal vez sea demasiado serio... ¡Pero hable de una vez! No tenemos todo el día, muchachito imberbe.

**Gracias por la gran ayuda...**

Aquella misma tarde y en una inconsistente estación seca, una amante de los Pokemon tenía que hacer una llamada de relativa urgencia. No pretendía durar mucho al teléfono, porque Chansey no podía dar a basto con todo el trabajo que todavía se debía realizar allí. Debió colgar al percatarse de que había cometido un error y que ya había entrado en vigencia eso de tener que marcar ocho dígitos para poder comunicarse por ese medio. Hubo ocasiones en la que ella se preguntaba el porqué debían complicarse tanto la vida en una región que no tenía problemas de sobrepoblación. En un segundo intento pudo escuchar el engañoso tono de espera.

—¡Hola Norberto! No, disculpa. Eres Norbert¿no es verdad? Los llamaba para ver si podía preguntarle algo al Profesor. ¿Se encontrará él por ahí?

—¡Hola Enfermera Joy! Es un gusto poder oírla mientras trata de recordar bien mi nombre y sobretodo después de tanto tiempo de no hablar. Viera que el Profesor Poró se encuentra en uno de nuestros laboratorios en estos momentos. Tendré que transferirle la llamada, tan solo aguántese un toquecito que ya la comunico, enfermera. A ver... La extensión era... ¡Sí, esta es¡Ota 'ez!

—¡Buenas tardes! Habla usted con el Profesor Poró, soy mejor conocido como el Profesor Pokemon de la Región Tica. ¿Con quién tengo el sumo agrado de conversar el día de hoy?

—¡Hola Profesor Poró! Usted siempre tan amable y formal, no como su asistente...

—¿Qué tal, enfermera Joy? No me diga usted que de nuevo se salió él con la suya... De veras no sabía yo que se le había hecho costumbre el de abusar de ironía, por solo decir poca cosa.

—No se preocupe mucho, Profesor. Quizá solo le hace falta hacer alguna investigación de campo en la que pueda respirar profundamente y relajarse un poco con el aire puro y el viento refrescante.

—Me temo que eso no llegará a estar contemplado en mis próximos proyectos. ¿Qué otra cosa deseaba discutir conmigo, enfermera Joy?

—Tranquilo, Profesor. Hoy lo que me urge preguntarle es si podría enviarnos a algún otro asistente suyo para que recoja un huevo que necesitamos que usted estudie con detenimiento. No sabría explicarle qué tiene este huevo, pero me parece harto inusual.

—Bueno, enfermera, por cuanto usted me alertó de la necesidad de darle a Norbertillo una oportunidad de salir a respirar aire, he de enviarlo a él para que me traiga ese misterioso huevo del que me habla.

—No quisiera abusar de su generosidad¿pero no podrá venir su otra asistente o uno de sus Pokemon por el huevo? En realidad solo es una sugerencia.

—Ella aún no llega de comprar una serie de químicos que utilizamos a menudo aquí en los laboratorios. Permítame anunciarle a Norbertillo que ha de ir por aquello.

"Norbert. ¡Norbert! Te habla el Profesor. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, señor. Dígalo alto y claro, Profesor Poró. ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy por usted?

—A petición de la estimadísima enfermera Joy he de enviarte a que te encargues de un huevo Pokemon muy raro. Espero que estés listo cuanto antes. No olvides que debes comunicarte conmigo para que confirmes tu salida con antelación.

—Por supuesto, Profesor. Dentro de unos minutos terminaré de reacomodar esto y pasaré a hacerle una visita a la enfermera Joy como usted lo ordenó, Profesor Poró. Créame que será para mí todo un placer el hablar en persona con ella... ¡Ota 'ez!

—¡Ay! Lo mismo digo yo, Norberto... ¡Perdón, Norbert!

—Mmm, no hay problema, enfermera Joy... ¡Ota 'ez!

El Profesor Poró lo pensó dos veces antes de dar su opinión con respecto al conflicto entre la preocupada enfermera Joy y su asistente, un militante activo del movimiento por la desmonopolización de los servicios médicos para Pokemon. Como si una luz incandescente se encendiera en su cabeza, el Profesor se acordó de la llegada de unos nuevos entrenadores a los que por poco daba por descartados. Debía hacer mención de eso antes de que Norbert partiera con rumbo al Centro Pokemon de San Pedro, aun si no había confirmación alguna de parte de alguno de esos nuevos viajeros.

—Creo que he de estar eternamente agradecida con usted, Profesor Poró...

—Todo listo, Profesor. En cuanto yo cuelgue este teléfono, podré partir rumbo a...

—Momento, Norbert. Si mal no recuerdo, están por llegar hoy dos o tres entrenadores principiantes a mi laboratorio. De ser así preferiría que alguno de ellos se encargara de este asunto tan peculiar. Por mientras puedes calibrar y pre-activar los nuevos Pokedex de la Región Tica. Has de advertirles que son una versión beta muy avanzada y que solo nos hace falta que ellos comprueben que funciona sin fallas, sean pequeñas o críticas. En cuanto ellos nos den sus impresiones podremos ponerlos a disposición de todo entrenador que nos visite.

—Es cierto... Lo había pasado por alto, Profesor Poró. Tal parece que esperar que alguno de ellos nos traiga el huevo para ver qué lo convirtió en toda una rareza. Bueno, será otro día cuando pase por el Centro Pokemon...

—No se preocupen ustedes —dijo la enfermera Joy sin querer mostrar su alivio a simple vista—, no creo que le pase algo que le impida esperar un poco más de tiempo. Por favor no dejen de mantenerme al tanto de la salida de ese nuevo entrenador para así tener bien preparado el huevo Pokemon para este corto viaje.

—Así lo hará Norbert, enfermera Joy. ¿No es así, asistente?

—Eh, pues sí, Profesor. La llamaré en cuanto haya partido el entrenador.

—Te agradezco mucho que estés dispuesto a colaborar, Norbert —comentó Joy quien prefería atender una llamada de él que verlo en persona—. ¡Qué pasen un muy buen día allá en los laboratorios!

—Sí, gracias. ¡Hasta luego, enfermera Joy! —se despidieron el Profesor y su asistente al unísono.


	6. En Vías de Desarrollo

**Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia**  
**En Vías De Desarrollo**  
**_por Kyonides_**

**Tras el establecimiento de conexiones**

Entre todos los asuntos que giraban en la cabeza del desesperado líder de gimnasio de San Pedro, había uno del que no se había percatado, el cual podría acarrear graves problemas. Serían peores que el de tener a una noviecita despreocupada por el dinero o las obligaciones ajenas. ¿Recibiría lo que pasará más tarde la aprobación del público en general¿O se ganará el desprecio de las masas?

—Sentimos interrumpir la transmisión de forma repentina.

—Pero ahora nos llegan en estos momentos unas imágenes de nuestro periodista Greybean Malogrado, quien nos tiene una primicia que se ha dado en el último momento —anunció uno de los directores del noticiero.

—Adelante, Greybean. Le escuchamos.

—Gracias estudio. Queremos contarles a los televidentes que en esta oportunidad nos encontramos muy cerca del líder de gimnasio Kyonides y de sus acompañantes aquí en Mushy Outlet Mall. Lo que en otra ocasión parecería un almuerzo tranquilo en compañia de amigos o familiares se ha vuelto toda una controversia por lo sucedido el pasado sábado en la Junta Directiva de la Liga Pokémon acá en Tiquicia. Resulta ser que esa mañana este líder de gimnasio presentó una solicitud ante los directivos en la que enfatizaba la urgente necesidad de tomarse una semana libre por asuntos personales que en dicho documento especificó muy claramente como "el mal estado de salud de su pareja y los cuidados que esta requeriría". Mas adelante en esa misma carta que les dirigió a ellos con ese tono tan formal, él aclaró que también destinaría ese tiempo y sus propios recursos en contratar, escuchen ustedes, a una enfermera o dos según lo determinara el dictamen médico de su doctor de manera explícita o implícita.

"A pesar de ser una situación terrible para cualquier familia, hemos podido cerciorarnos de la falta de interés del mismo Kyonides por semejantes penurias. Ahora el equipo de investigaciones especiales se propone indagar a fondo con respecto a su presencia en este centro comercial y a todas esas bolsas y todos esos empaques que nos hacen pensar que en casa de su familia y la de sus amistades ya se perciben los frescos aires navideños de diciembre. ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con una entrevista con el propio líder, una figura pública y un promotor del turismo en la Región Tica?

—Pikachu, deja de jalarme el cuello de la camisa. ¿Qué te pasa, amigo¿Deseas contarme algo? Ah, ya veo... ¡Hey, Kyonides, esos señores te buscan!

—Pues así es, Duplica, muy rara vez me he enfrentado a un Ditto y me agradaría ver de lo que son capaces los tuyos... ¿Dijiste que me están buscando, Ash¿A quién le interesaría hablar conmigo¿Se trata de otro retador?

—No lo creo, ningún entrenador cargaría un micrófono o una cámara hasta donde yo sé.

—¡Ay, Ash¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Por supuesto que lo andan buscando —explicó Misty molesta por la falta de perspicacia del joven entrenador— porque lo quieren entrevistar para la televisión local. Ahora no miren acá porque Duplica y yo necesitamos hacernos unos retoques antes de salir en cámaras.

—Tranquila, Misty —le comentó Duplica con vehemencia—. Yo creo que yo estoy bien así como me veo ahorita.

—Te callas y te pones esto. ¡Vamos! Es para hoy.

—Eh... Está bien, tal vez necesitaba un poco de... Este polvo de aquí. Ah sí, eso sería muy bueno...

—Así está mejor, Duplica. Ahora date prisa, por favor. No hay que revelarles cuán cuidadosas somos con nuestra piel o nuestros rostros ni cuáles productos usamos. ¡Ay, mi cola! Aún me falta arreglarla un poco más.

—¿Sabes, Kyonides? Creo que esta es la primera vez que veo a Misty tan preocupada por su apariencia en general.

—Eres joven, Ash. Por eso creo que aún no entiendes la importancia de pedir con toda la fe del mundo que eso no se repita jamás. Una vez que se inician en ese vicio del cuidado de la piel, entre otros, ya solo pueden ir de mal en peor. Ten por seguro que lo que te dije es algo seguro.

—¡Ay, amor¿Crees que mis labios y mis colas se vean bien así como están¿O todavía les falta algún retoque? Sé honesto, por favor.

—Eh... De acuerdo con lo que he de saber de la materia (prácticamente nada) creo que están realmente bien, estás lista para las cámaras... (Cámaras... ¿De dónde salieron?)

De inmediato Kyonides colocó uno de sus brazos y luego su frente sobre este porque sabía que Grace no contendría sus gesticulaciones y su "risita infantil". Mientras lo último ocurría, sintió cómo alguien trató de botarlo de su silla, porque al principio le pareció que alguien lo empujó a la altura de su hombro y que no fue sino como un minuto después que su cuerpo regresó a su posición original. La mano que lo intentó ya llevaba rato de haberse retirado para cuando volvió a la normalidad. Después de eso ya no se sentía un poco pesado por lo que marcara la balanza, en ese entonces eran unos noventa kilogramos.

—¡Vaya, Kyonides! En cuanto a la basta experiencia que has acumulado —decía Ash Ketchum— me encantaría parecerme a ti.

—No sabes lo que esas palabras significan para mí, Ash —respondió Kyonides con una mano sosteniendo su frente que le daba paso a un sudor muy frío—. Ya veremos si cuando acumules más experiencia lograrás mantener el buen ánimo que tienes ahora, jovencito.

—Pues... !Claro que sí! Ya me verán como siempre. De eso estoy seguro.

El líder del gimnasio local se le quedó mirando como si se le hubieran congelado los músculos de lo helado que lo dejó la promesa del retador inexperto. Probablemente el de Pueblo Paleta no entendía por completo lo que era el escarmiento, ni siquiera por tener a la pelirroja tan cerca de él o casi siempre encima de él día y noche.

—"Mi estimado" Señor Kyonides, quería preguntarle si nos puede dar unos minutitos para tratar unos temas de interés para el público tico.

—Me estraña —dijo el hombre mientras volteaba a ver a su pareja por un momento—. Eso sí, quiero advertirles que no me imagino qué tema podemos tratar aquí, no se incomoden si yo no puedo responder algunas de sus preguntas.

—¡Qué alegría que dijera que serán solo unas cuantas porque le tenemos bastantes!

—¿Ah de veras¿Cómo cuales?

—¿Qué le parece la primera¿A qué se debe que lo vemos comiendo tranquilamente en este centro comercial concurrido por un sin número de personas a diario?

—¿Qué más va a ser? Tenía hambre.

—¿Y de paso usted, Kyonides, invitó a estos jóvenes y a su hermosa acompañante a comer?

—Este... Hágame el favor y no la llame así.

—¡Ay déjalo, no seas tan celoso! Mmm, hermosa... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Es que no puedo creer cuán fácil la provocan —acotó Kyonides con la pena reflejada en su rojizo rostro.

—No, señor. Están confundidos. Yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y les aseguro que yo pagué nuestros almuerzos. Ah bueno, Duplica. El tuyo no, ese sí lo compraste tú.

—¿Señor Kyonides, quiere eso decir que ahora usted falta a sus obligaciones como líder de gimnasio para batirse en duelo con los retadores en un concurso cerrado de quién come más rápido antes de entregarles la medalla del gimnasio local?

—Mire, yo no sé a qué viene todo esto... (¡Eso quisiera creérmelo! Pero ni tiempo me dan para mentalizarme...) ¿Es esto una encuesta de alguna clase? Es que viera que les tengo una fobia a las encuestas que no se imagina.

—Me va a disculpar por no haberle aclarado que esto en realidad se trata de un permiso que usted obtuvo de la junta directiva y del cual yo tengo aquí una copia. En este se declara que usted se ausentará del gimnasio durante una semana entera.

—Sí, señor —recalcó Ash—. Eso mismo fue lo que me dijo a mí en la mañana cuando nos topamos en las escaleras que dan al gimnasio de San Pedro.

—Ash, no seas tan entrometido, no te están hablando sino que lo están entrevistando a él. Ay... Espero verme bien en cámaras.

Antes de contestar esa pregunta tan "polémica" Kyonides volteó a ver a la joven pareja para dejarles bien claro con su penetrante y encendida mirada que mejor permanecieran en completo silencio hasta nuevo aviso.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya sé por dónde quieren ir y no me parece que se entrometan en asuntos que no tienen nada de polémicos ni de interesantes para sus televidentes.

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo, usted ya debió reconocer públicamente antes las cámaras de "Teleprimicias" que debería estar velando por el buen estado de la salud de su pareja en estos mismos momentos.

—Como verán —dijo Kyonides tapándose la boca por unos instantes— me he estado encargando de eso por bastante tiempo...

—Disculpen, quizá deba presentarme de una vez. Soy Grace y yo soy la pareja de mi queridísimo Kyonides aquí presente. ¿No es un encanto?

—Tanto que a veces se me va la mano —dijo él mientras se rascaba ligeramente su patilla—...

—No, no, nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos. Es que la hacíamos en cama reposando hasta que ya pudiera reponerse de su malestar.

—¡Ay no, despreocúpense ya! Mi amorcito ya se encargó de eso como lo testifican estas decenas de bolsas a nuestros pies. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Él no sabía por qué motivo sentirse más apenado, si debía estarlo por la gran cantidad de compras que ella había hecho sin consultarle nada o si sería las risotadas las que lo terminarían de hundir en la abismal depresión.

—No, si ya hemos podido constatar que ya le alivieron todas sus penas con todos esos "medicamentos" que le recetaron.

—Ay, joven. Voy a tener que decirle que se equivoca, la medicina la traigo en esta bolsita plástica de aquí. ¿La ven bien? Es la de mi abuelita que desde hace años vive acá en la Región Tica, pero se me puso bien malita desde el jueves. A ella le daba una tos muy ronca que era causada por una obstrucción en la garganta y esto fue lo que le recomendó el doctor. Creo que este sería el segundo frasco, se gasta muy rápido porque se la debe tomar varias veces al día. Ella ya puede salir de la cama y hasta hacer algunas vueltas, pero yo le pedí que por favor me dejara a mí, ah, y a mi amorcito querido, que fuera a conseguírsela.

—Viera cómo le agradecemos sus explicaciones, pero aún no nos queda claro el por qué fue necesario el sacar libres unos siete días por una tos que aquí en el papel no se especifica que la padeciera su madre. Ya que ha sido tan amable para contestarnos algunas preguntas, quisiéramos que ahora nos aclarara por qué tienen estas otras bolsas si no guardan relación alguna con este permiso que sacara su esposo.

—¿De veras ocupan saber eso? No le veo la importancia—comentó el inquieto de Kyonides—...

—Ay, no, no, no. Él es mi novio solamente. De hecho aún no hemos planeado ningún casamiento.

—(No sé, pero algo me hace pensar que esa maldita cajera y amiguita de esta está detrás de todo este colorazo que me están dando las inquietudes de este...) ¡Qué sí ha de ser imbécil!

—Discúlpeme, señor Kyonides, pero me parece apropiado recalcarle que lo venimos tratando con el mayor respeto y todo el profesionalismo debidos en esta situación.

—No, para nada. Esa fue una frase que se me escapó, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. (Mejor dicho sí los describe con exactitud magistral...)

—Entonces usted pretendía callarla a ella por echarlo al agua, como diría la gente, y no guardarse ni uno solo de esos comentarios incriminatorios. Déjeme decirle que a las mujeres se las trata con más respeto que al resto de la población.

—Por favor, deje de malinterpretar lo que digo. Yo no mencioné a nadie porque...

—Cariñito¿verdad que no te referiste a mí¡Ay, discúlpenlo! Es que él creyó que lucía como un imbécil y de tanta pena que lo embarga no se percató de que algunas palabras, que se dirigían a solo sí mismo, se le habían zafado.

—(Gracias, mi querída Grace. Ahora sí luzco de tal manera...)

—(Ya me cobraré esta vergüenza que me hiciste pasar hoy cuando lleguemos al carro, "amorcito".) También ocurrió que ayer yo me deprimí por el estado de mi abuelita tan querida y hoy salí con Kyonides quien me compró todo esto para que pronto se me olvidará lo de la depresión que me dio. ¿No les parece que mi noviecito no tiene comparación alguna¡Qué cariñoso es!

Ese día fue especial para el empeoramiento de las condiciones de los lazos que los unían a ellos y las relaciones con los medios de comunicación también. Ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar o cómo saldría de ese atolladero en que esa peste de periodista lo había metido hasta que se levantó de su silla por algo que quizá le devolvería cierta tranquilidad a su tarde ahora agitada.

—Quiero aprovechar que está este medio aquí para obtener ya no una sola primicia sino dos. Esta segunda trata de mi nueva solicitud que presento ya por este medio y más tarde en otro "documento". Deseo comunicarles a los miembros de la junta directiva que hoy mismo les haré llegar mi solicitud de cancelamiento de este permiso debido a los cambios que ya les ha explicado mi pareja con lujo de detalles. Pero no se me vayan por la tangente, no he cambiado de opinión porque ustedes se hayan presentado aquí. En realidad es que he decidido que debía conocer mejor a mi oponente, quien me retó hoy por la mañana y a quien le acepté el reto. El día de mañana nos estaremos enfrentando en mi gimnasio.

—¡Hurra!

En esos instantes Ash, Misty y Duplica empezaron a gritar vítores y a aplaudir la decisión de Kyonides de permitirle al entrenador que lo retara al día siguiente. La idea tan "genial" provino de Misty quién por algún inusual motivo quiso brindarle su apoyo al atribulado líder de gimnasio.

—No podrá ser antes porque aún debo entregar ese medicamento y permitirle a Grace, mi novia, que siga cuidando de su "querida abuela". Además aún no me han permitido ustedes que entregue mi solicitud por escrito. Con mucho gusto podrán asistir mañana a grabar algunas escenas del duelo, si lo creyeran útil para su reportaje. ¿Nos vamos, Grace?

—Pues sí, amor. Muchas gracias por todo...

—Bueno, estimados televidentes, como lo acaban de ver aquí por este su canal, Kyonides, el líder de gimnasio de San Pedro, se ha retirado con el rabo entre las patas, como dirían por ahí. De seguro le afectó el que lo viniéramos a encarar aquí en la sección de comidas rápidas del Mushy Outlet Mall debido a sus acciones tan extrañas que han generado más dudas sobre las cuestionables decisiones y acciones que vienen tomando los miembros de la actual Junta Directiva de la Liga Pokemon de Tiquicia. Eso sería todo por hoy. Soy Greybean Malogrado y Alonso Duarte en las cámaras. Adelante estudio.

Para apaciguar las cosas llegó finalmente el cese de la transmisión en vivo. Ese fue un detalle que por gran conveniencia no fue mencionado por el periodista local a ninguno de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa. Kyonides pensaba que en el peor de los casos esa nota la pasarían en la edición vespertina.

—Bueno, Kyonides, me quedaré en el Centro Pokemon. Los veré mañana temprano.

—Claro, ahí estaré esperando. ¡Adiós! (¿Quién dijo que le iba a permitir a Grace que asisitiera al encuentro? Si acaso este...)

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te avisé, "cariñito"?

—¿Vieron, Misty, Duplica? Mañana podré retar al líder de gimnasio a un duelo. Creo que ya puedo ver cómo en la noche no podré conciliar el sueño de tanta emoción. Por fin iniciaré mi viaje en el que obtendré las medallas de la Liga Tica. ¡Es increíble!

—Ay no puede ser... Ya veo yo cómo no me va a dejar dormir en paz por estar contándome todas las ideas que se le vengan a la mente durante la noche entera. ¡Qué fastidio¿Cómo quedará mi bello y jovial rostro después de eso?

—Pues tal vez tendrás unas amplias ojeras, pero, Misty, eso no importa ya —aseveró el despreocupado de la gorra oficial de la Liga Pokemon.

Más tarde en el Centro Pokemon de San Pedro y a solo unos cuantos pasos del gimnasio local, Ash aprovechó para probar una típíca olla de carne a lo Chansey. Aunque se diera el caso de que no le gustara, su presupuesto no le permitiría comprar comida. A menos que el gato callejero de Brock se apareciera por ahí, hasta Misty debía de resignarse a comer los platillos de la Región Tica, los cuales no pretendía deglutir a menos que el hambre o los bolsillos vacíos durante un tiempo prolongado la forzaran a hacerlo. Se había vuelto a malacostumbrar a los sabores y especias de las comidas preparadas por el joven candidato a mujeriego empedernido. De ahí que la enfermera Joy le preguntara a Ash que si ella no seguía la dieta de la luna muy al pie de la letra. El infantil representante de la familia Ketchum no comprendía eso ni a ella, pues siempre se trataba de algo comestible. Él no entendía de cosas como la exagerada "necesidad" de las chiquillas de pasarse los días haciendo dietas. Después de un único intento fallido por hacerla recapacitar, ya se lo podía ver hincándole el diente a la carne mechada.

A pesar de eso Ash no dejó de notar, gracias a la naturaleza de entrometido de Pikachu, cómo su compañera de Ciudad Celeste se quedaba mirando por el ventanal del Centro Pokemon. Por eso prefirió llevarse su bandeja para sentarse cerca de ella y le instó a ver lo que hubiera en la televisión a esas tempranas horas de la noche. Para la incipiente tristeza de Misty, la idea de un abrazo de parte de él no pasaba de ser una mera ilusión óptica. Lastimosamente la caja tonta no era un buen reemplazo para aquello que le hacía falta.

—Estáte tranquila, Misty. Por lo menos podemos distraernos viendo... El noticiero... Sí, el noticiero será una buena opción, creo yo.

—¿Quién te dijo que eso era una buena opción, Ash? Los noticieros de todas partes solo saben preocupar inútilmente a aquellos ingenuos que se tragan todo lo que les dicen.

—¿Entonces no era una buena opción solo porque lo dije yo¡Vaya, Misty! Sí que te haces la difícil sin que yo pueda entender cuáles serán tus motivos. A veces me dejas pensando que son solo caprichos tuyos.

—Quizá sea eso o que una carencia en especial la tiene muy frustrada, pero eso a quién le importa. Mejor hablemos de tu nueva compañera muy por encimita. He notado que ya no andas con esa "melosa" carajilla de la Región Hoenn. Esta se ve que es diferente, no solo en su aspecto... (Que no es muy halagador si me permiten decirlo, ji, ji, ji.)

—¡Hey atrevido¿Cómo es que le hablas así de feo a una damisela como yo¿Dónde dejaste perdidos tus modales?

—Pero si es Harley... Eh... ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? Por poco creí que estarías en la Región Johto o Shinnoh.

—¿Para qué iba a hacer eso? Nunca pretendí toparme con esa chiquilla precoz de May y eso ya deberías saberlo, mi estimado Ash. Pero cuéntame cómo fue esa ruptura con esa May, me muero por saber cada detalle al respecto. No te imaginarías la alegría que me da eso. ¡Uy, uy, uy!

—¿Qué quisiste decir con ruptura? Explícate bien. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver contigo, Ash?

—No, Misty, no es lo que tú piensas. Él o ella no está contando bien lo que pasó. Ahí nadie se peleó con nadie. Simplemente nos fuimos por caminos separados, ella se fue rumbo a Johto, mientras que yo ya necesitaba ir ver nuevos horizontes. Por eso fue que me dirigí a Shinnoh. Aun nos mantenemos en contacto por Pokemail con la ayuda de Brock. Es más, creo que ya llevo mucho tiempo sin escribirle, pero no he podido hacerlo porque Brock aún no llega y la enfermera Joy sigue estando muy ocupada.

Ambos entrenadores Pokemon de la Región Kanto se sentían incómodos con la presencia de ese tal Harley de dudosa apariencia, pues se vestía de forma tan horrenda que parecía Pokemon. Lo malo de esto era que Misty desconocía ciertos detalles sobre cómo había seguido la relación entre Ash y May, ya que la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua había tenido que hacerse cargo del gimnasio Celeste. Tal desinformación la hacía arder en llamas y la escogencia de palabras de su querido amigo no permitía suponer que todo pudiera a mejorar algún día.

—Misty, no me mires con esos ojos, por favor... Miren, ahí están a punto de entrevistar a alguien. ¿De quién se podrá tratar esta vez? No creo que sea Kyonides de nuevo.

—Lo dudo, Ash. Con una sola entrevista ya le causaron todo el daño que le podían hacer en siglos. ¡Pobrecito de mi colega Kyonides!

—¿Pobrecito¿Y por qué lo dices, Misty?

—Muchas gracias, estudio. Estamos aquí en una pequeña sala de entrevistas de las instalaciones de la Liga Pokemon de Tiquicia con el señor Presidente de la Junta, don José Sobornado, quien no por casualidad también funge como el actual Presidente del Tribunal Soberbio de Elecciones. Él accedió hoy a concedernos esta entrevista en exclusiva por Teleprimicias.

"Señor Sobornado, permítame hacerle algunas preguntas de rigor. ¿Fue usted sobornado realmente? Y si así fuera¿podría decirnos exactamente por quién fue sobornado?

—Bueno yo aprovecho la oportunidad para aclarar unos malentendidos que siempre se dan cuando se me entrevista en televisión. En realidad a mí nadie me ha sobornado a lo largo de muchos años de carrera impecable durante la cual he sabido mantener la frente bien en alto mientras sirvo al Estado y de paso también a la Liga Pokemon regional.

—De hecho eso nos lleva a mi siguiente pregunta de gran interés para el público. Les cuesto a todos que si no están grabando esto, sería mejor que lo hicieran a partir de ahora. Señor Sobornado¿no cree que pudo ser usted quien de verdad sobornara a sus subalternos en el Tribunal? Ah, no disculpe usted. Esa inquietud se la volveré a externar después. Esta es la que prefiero hacerle ahora mismo. ¿No cree usted que estar participando activamente en asuntos del estado y del sector privado es razón suficiente para removerlo a usted del cargo público que ejerce debido a posibles conflictos de interés?

—No hay problema, joven. Tan solo concéntrese en preguntas que sí vengan al caso, si no es mucha la molestia. Con respecto a este tema del conflicto de intereses solo me queda por decir que sinceramente no hay tal conflicto. Eso es solo algo que ustedes, los de los medios de comunicación, han inventado para tener algo de qué hablar últimamente. Yo NO me escapo de mi oficina en el Tribunal Soberbio de Elecciones para ir a encerrarme en estas instalaciones principales de la Junta Directiva de la Liga Pokemon. En la Liga Pokemon es bien sabido que yo realmente no paso mucho tiempo ahí y lo comprenden a la perfección sin chistar ni ofenderse por eso. Todos somos gente muy madura que tenemos la característica de ser muy polifuncionales, a diferencia de ese tal Kyonides a quien entrevistaron hace unas escasas horas.

—Ya veo, señor Sobornado. Tenga por seguro que lo apoyamos incondicionalmente y seremos bien imparciales al emitir cualquiera noticia que se relacione con su persona.

—Es un gran gesto de su parte. Realmente aprecio que tenga esa mente abierta que a otros tanta falta les hace en estos días tan convulsos. Ahora que mencionó a ese líder de gimnasio¿podría adelantarnos un poco sobre lo que está por ocurrirle a este joven de no muy brillante carrera y falto de honestidad?

—Claro que sí hay algo que pueda explicar ahora, es solo que todavía está pendiente la respectiva investigación de los hechos ocurridos durante estos últimos tres días. Sepan todos allá en sus hogares que nosotros acá tomaremos las medidas del caso para castigar a aquellas ovejas negras que corren por nuestros pastos irresponsablemente, eso sí quede claro que solo lo haríamos de ser el caso.

—Por supuesto, señor Sobornado, confiamos en su sano juicio para resolver estos problemas internos. Ahora cuéntenos por favor sobre los manejos tan cuestionables de la contabilidad de la Junta Directiva. Por ahí se rumora que hay integrantes que podrían estar falseando datos para quedarse con el dinero de todos, el de la Junta. ¿Qué saben ustedes al respecto? Tenga en cuenta que no lo estamos acusando a usted ni a otros miembros de tales desfalcos tan repudiables.

—Gracias por su reiterado apoyo al hacernos justicia a nosotros los inocentes que siempre terminamos en boca de todos por hechos que no nos debieran achacar jamás. De hecho yo quisiera que mañana por la noche este mismo Kyonides compareciera ante nuestro Tribunal Interno de Ética Pokemon para aclarar algunas dudas que tenemos al respecto acerca de su persona y algunas de sus más recientes acciones. También extendiendo una cordial invitación a otros líderes de gimnasio para que se presenten si gustan hacerlo, no se verán obligados a venir si les resultara imposible.

—¡Qué increíble! Por poco creo —decía Ash Ketchum con la mayor ingenuidad— que no han dejado de lado lo de la entrevista de la tarde, pero debe ser solo mi imaginación.

—Pues qué imaginación tan vívida tienes, pequeño Ash.

—Ni es tan imaginario, realmente le están dando duro a Kyonides con todas esas serruchadas de piso. Ya hasta quiero creer que no se va a quitar del aire el olor a aserrín. ¡Qué feo! Es injusto para él, tan bueno que es, tan preocupado por sus seres queridos y así le pagan ellos.

Tanto el odioso y confianzudo de Harley como el poco precavido Ash se le quedaron viendo a Misty ante tales declaraciones tan fuera de tono, según sus propios criterios.


End file.
